Your Worst Nightmare EVER!
by Undiscoveredlove
Summary: What happens when you fall for one of the hottest boys in school and then you have your worst nightmare? Rated for later Chapters! No harsh criticism please! R&R
1. Assignment Disaster

A/N: I got this idea from one of my most favorite songs in the world! I will gladly accept reasonable critizing but nothing harsh please thank you and enjoy! XD

Assignment disaster.

You knew that your brother's new wife was cheating on him but he wouldn't listen to you and now he was regretting it. But you wouldn't ever tell him you told him so, you were the only two left of your ENTIRE clan. He had been gone for over a month and you watched as that bitch screwed demon after demon. You couldn't do anything because you were inferior to her, you were younger, she was older and she would have killed you a long time ago if not for your brother, he always listened to you except when it came to her.

But this was the last straw she was dead this time she was screwing your demon and he was going right along with her you were tired of her and now you knew why he was always gone hunting alone. You were going to surprise him and before you could get a good running start to go after him your brother, who had just gotten back from one of his monthly disappearances, stopped you and offered to go with you, he wanted to catch something for him and that bitch.

This brought you to where you were currently.

Your brother's wife was plastered against the wall as far away from him as he could be and the one you loved was right beside her. As they both cowered in fear, and you watched with satisfaction as your brother tore into him and then as he ripped into his wife. After that he took you and fled to the human world where you and him now live together.

You sighed as you walked into the school, your brother was late again and this time you weren't waiting for him. You were tired of waiting for him and being late because of it…he was making you go to this stupid school and then he almost always makes you late when you finally get him awake? Three years ago you would have been delighted to mingle with your mother's people but now that you had been living here you hated it especially since you were being forced to go to this stupid place called school.

You were one of the smartest kids in your class and you never got challenged in that aspect, but when people would look at you they would see you as a weak person and an easy target to push around. If they tried to you let them. Even though you and your bother are twins and you were born first he treats you like the younger one and tries bossing you around. You know that your brother doing all this because he loves you. But it irritated you, he was the popular one the hot one…next to Shuichii Minamo that is…you sighed again and stopped in front of your locker to open it. "Well, well, well if it isn't the Greek geek" the girl laughed at her joke and her posse laughed with her, because you and your brother could only change your hair and eye color you had to make something up about where you were from so your unique skin color could be passed off as you being Greek since nobody at this school that you knew of had been to Greece.

You stopped yourself from sneering because you knew all they would do is push you down, they would get theirs one day. You hated them and you wanted this year to be over it was your senior year and you were glad to be leaving this school and all these people. As you slammed your locker shut they went all mushy and you knew it could only be one of two people and Shuichii Minamo never came around you so…as your turned around ready to let your brother do whatever he could to make them leave you were shocked when you met shining emerald eyes "Are you Miss -Last Name-?" you could only nod as the girls behind you sighed, his voice was the most beautiful voice you had ever heard since your brother killed the guy you had loved. "You are my partner for a project since you weren't here yesterday I thought that we could start on it during lunch."

You didn't say anything but nodded and he smiled that beautiful smile. You knew that you shouldn't be thinking about anything…anyone looking pretty or beautiful but you couldn't help it you felt this pull towards him and you weren't immune to his charm no matter how much you told yourself you were. He walked off towards his class and your brother walked up behind you so when the girls turned around he had you pinned against the wall and leaned down towards your face stopping inches from your lips

"I missed you this morning…where were you?" you were still dazed and didn't hear him so he slid his hands down your sides that made you jump and look at him finally. You smiled

"What?"

"When I woke up you were gone…"

"I was going to be late…"

"It wouldn't have mattered we could have missed today…" you grinned at him

"You wore me out yesterday…"

He grinned and pulled you closer "It's your fault."

"I didn't ask you to…" you trailed off on purpose so that the girls imaginations could run wild. The truth was that he had made you run with him trying to run off some of the steam that you and him were experiencing and it was a little fun. "…in that many ways…"

"But it was fun."

"I know but still I missed valuable work cause of you…"

"Like what?"

"Working with Minamo Shuichii…on a…project." his eyes narrowed

"What type of project?" you smiled at him and glanced towards the girls who were now standing and staring at you and your brother.

"Just shut up and kiss me." he grinned and pressed his lips against yours and you gripped the back of his head.

"Ugh that's just gross." your brother looked over at them and sneered.

"It's not a show get lost." they squeaked and rushed around the corner.

"Calm down…"

"Sorry…"

"You will definitely need to find somebody…"

"I know I know cork it."

"Now what were you saying about Minamo?"

"I have to do a project with him apparently…"

"Why…you are supposed to work alone…" you bent over to grab your books and your brother's friend whistled.

"Damn…they are right." you heard a new voice

"Who is right about what?" you asked turning around

"My friends are right about your ass." you glared and he grinned

"Not my fault…"

"Maybe not but keep your comments and your friends comments to your self." you pushed him and when he fell against the lockers you rushed to your first period. He growled and raced after you. You reached the door right as he grabbed your wrist and grinned "I win…"

"After school I will get you." you grinned again and disappeared into the class room. Unbeknownst to you there were a pair of eyes watching both you and your brother's friend and the person frowned as they reached the door to their first period.

~~~~~~~At Lunch~~~~~~~~~~

You laughed at your brother and his friend's as they went crazy at lunch and you had all but forgotten about your promise to Shuichii and when he appeared around the corner you stilled as did everybody else you glanced back to your brother and saw his face turn to stone and started mumbling under his breath you quickly stood and rushed over to Shuichii.

"-Name-…"

"Sorry Minamo-san I came to eat first and got caught up in their retardedness…" he smiled at you but he wasn't looking at you. You turned towards your brother who had followed and was standing right up against you.

"Hey…" when he finally looked at you, you smiled "I made a promise I'll see you after school" you went to grab your books and as you walked past him he gripped you by the arms

"Watch yourself…"

"Aren't you being a little over-protective? I'm just going to work on a project."

"Not of him you may not have felt it but ever since…." you nodded understanding what he didn't want to say out loud "…came up I've felt this presence around every time you are around….other people…"

"I'll be careful….promise." he kissed your cheek and you left with Shuchii.

You and Shuichii walked to the library and when you sat down he smiled at you. "So what is the topic?"

"Um…I didn't know what you would have liked so I picked Egypt…I figure we could talk about one of the Pharaohs and his family…" you nodded and pulled out some paper to make some notes on. You and Shuichii's studying was going great for 15 minutes both of you just sitting and reading out of some books until your best guy friend came and crashed in the chair next to you.

You groaned and turned to him "So I heard about your lip lock this morning…."

"What are you talking about?"

"With Dai…"

"I don't know what you are talking about…Look I'm trying to do this project please leave Sonji…" he narrowed his eyes at you

"You and your school work I swear…." he stood and started off

"I'll see you after school…"

"Yea, yea…"

You turned back to Shuichi and smiled apologetically "Sorry…" he smiled and shook his head

"Its ok…"

"Ok so what pharaoh should we do it on?" you were searching through a book that Shuichi had set on the table. Shuichi didn't answer right away and you looked up at him to find him staring at you.

"What?"

"Nothing I'm just thinking…"

"Oh….man" you groaned as your phone went off and you answered it.

"What?"

"Hey…I know you are working on school work but I need you to see this…" you sighed

"Alright…" you closed your phone and looked at Shuichi

"Sorry I got to go Minamo-san…." you stood and gathered up some of your things and stuffed them into your bag then gathered the rest into your arms.

"Last -Name- chan?"

"Yes Minamo-san?"

"Could I come over so we can work on this it looks like we wont get anything done here…"

"I'm sorry…can you meet me at my locker and we can talk about it then please…?" he frowned and nodded at you.

"Thanks…" you rushed out of the library and down the hall to your locker. You were so going to kill your brother for this. You then rushed to where your brother said he was. As you reached him you glared at him and he grinned at you.

"You bastard you did that on purpose." he didn't deny it and you glared harder.

"If you are going to interrupt me during school we'll have to do the project at either his or our house…now what do you want?"

"He can come over…"

"Excuse me?"

"I don't want you around here by yourself…I feel high pressures when around you sometimes…I….I can't lose you too…."

You sighed and stood walking over to him you pulled him into a hug "I'll never leave you I love you….I can't lose you either…." you pulled away and turned around. He pulled you backwards against him and said right by your ear.

"Besides all these humans can't touch my sister." you turned swiftly and glared

"Excuse me? I believe that I have just as much right to go through mating season as you do."

He grinned unabashedly and sauntered towards the exit door "Not if I have anything to say about it."

"YOU DON'T!" you hissed and dashed after him. He beat you to the class room and you glared harder at him from across the room before taking your seat next to him. You didn't notice that a pair of eyes was watching you from across the room where you and your brother were laughing with his loser friends.

~~~~~~After school~~~~~~

You had forgotten about telling Shuichii to meet you at your locker so that you could talk about the project so when you got to your locker and he was standing there leaning against it casually you frowned.

"Excuse me…" you said and he turned towards you smiling

"Sorry…" you smiled slightly and put in your combination. You pulled out your books that you had homework in and put them in your book bag and slammed your locker shut.

"So Miss -Last Name-"

"Please call me -Name-"

"Of course…but you must call me Shuichii"

"Sure…If you don't mind coming over to my house I think that would be best I don't know if I have to baby-sit." it wasn't a lie you knew you had to baby-sit sometimes and you really didn't know if you had to today and besides you really didn't want him to come over. He smiled at you and you bit back a groan.

"Sure I don't mind…" you sighed and turned towards the exit and started walking. You met your brother at the exit and he humphed and walked in front of you ignoring both you and Shuichii. You glared at your brother's back and then looked apologetically at Shuicii.

"Sorry he can be an ass sometimes." your brother looked back at you and narrowed his eyes. You narrowed your eyes back and he turned away you sighed and looked behind you there was a crowd of girls trying to sneak towards the two boys and you whispered something under your breath. When your brother glanced sharply at you, sand and water sprayed the girls. They all screamed and you smiled to your brother when you saw his glare.

Shuichii looked back and then between you and your brother but didn't say anything. The rest of the walk was quite and when you got home there was the two little boys and their older sister waiting for you when you reached the three the sister sneered "Finally, they ate at 12:00 earlier, your late I have to go." she didn't wait for your apology before she disappeared into a car sitting in the street. You sighed and turned to the boys.

"Hey you two…you hungry?"

"YEAH!" you smiled and then turned to Shuichii "Just let me get these two settled and I'll show you to the computer room."

Shuichii smiled and nodded "The kitchen's that first door" you said pointing "you can help yourself to something to drink the glasses are in that first cabinet by the fridge." you turned towards the living room where the two twin boys had gone. Your brother was sprawled across the couch flipping through the T.V. channels and you scowled "Get out of here you know I have things to do."

"I'm not leaving you alone." you ground your teeth together.

"You are really getting on my nerves this year please go somewhere I have a project to do and I don't want your friends bothering me."

"They won't."

"They will and you know it!"

"Whatever"

"Bastard" you hissed at him quietly and looked at the twins "Shinji…Kiba…" you called and they looked up at you "Come on with me…I need to use the computer." they stood and followed you down into the computer room. You grabbed some paper and crayons and two books then told them they could color and you would be right back. You walked back upstairs and into the kitchen Shuichii was sitting at the table waiting for you and you smiled apologetically "Sorry…" he smiled and nodded you swallowed and felt the heat rising to your face you quickly turned away. "It's this way" you said quietly.

He stood and followed you down to the computer room you turned on your laptop and signed in. "You can get on the internet…its wifi…I need to fix something to eat for them." you walked upstairs and into the kitchen when your phone started ringing you couldn't hear it so Kiba stood and reached for it.

Shuichii pulled it away from him "Hey! It might be my mommy." Shuichii arched his eyebrow at the little boy "It should say mommy." when Shuichii looked at the caller ID he frowned "Give it here if it says mommy please" Shuichii gave the phone to the little boy and he answered it.

"Hello mommy."

Shinji shot up from his place on the floor and raced towards Kiba. Kiba looked at him and held up one finger and then talked back into the phone "Hold on mommy gotta put it on speaker phone." the little boy pulled the phone from his ear and hit the button that you had showed him so both boys could hear their mother and not fight over your phone you didn't want them breaking it.

"Ok mommy"

"Hello sweetie"

"Hi mommy!" Shinji yelled at the phone and he smiled even though his mother couldn't see it.

"Hey honey…what are you two doing?"

It was Kiba that answered "-Name- has a pro-je-ct" he sounded out like you taught him before continuing "That she has to do and she gave us things to color with."

"Good you gonna draw me a pretty picture?"

"YES" they both yelled at the same time.

"Ok…Where is -Name-?"

"In the kitchen making us a snack" said Shinji as you came down the stairs with sliced apples one red the other green and some grape juice for the two boys. They pretty much ate the same thing except with their fruit they both liked certain fruits and wouldn't eat the ones they didn't like to eat.

Like with the apples one liked green and the other liked red you smiled at the two boys as you walked down the stairs "Come on boys" you called and Shinji ran to you and smiled. Kiba picked up your phone from the ground and brought it to you.

"Its mommy -Name-" he said handing it to you.

You smiled "Tell mommy you love her"

"LOVE YOU MOMMY!" they yelled and you smiled while putting them at the table that was down stairs handing each boy their apple slices. You looked at Shuichii and smiled apologetically

"I'm really sorry I'll be there in a minute."

"Take your time."

"Thanks" you turned off the speaker phone and put the phone to your ear.

"Hey sorry bout that."

"Its fine…could the boys stay with you tonight?"

You heard the worry in her voice "Sure…is there something the matter?"

"Yes and no…I'll tell you about it later but not right now…I've got too many nosy people around me and I don't want my business known…"

"Oh…ok. That's fine thanks a whole bunch -Name-"

"Your welcome…will you get them in the morning?"

"Yea so you can get to school I promise I'm sorry you missed school yesterday because of that."

"It was no problem…really I love watching the boys…" it reminded you of the little cubs that you use to protect when you were younger and still in Makai. Before your father and mother died they gave you the duty of watching the cubs while the adults went to hunt because you were too young to hunt and they were much younger than you, you felt proud to do that for them.

"Thanks -Name-…I don't know what I would do without you."

You smiled and nodded your head before realizing she couldn't hear your brains rattle "Sure no problem…"

"I wouldn't feel safe if anybody else watched them if I could stay until you got home I would but I have to have her watch them from the time I leave in the afternoon."

"I know we can talk tomorrow? Your off tomorrow right?"

"Yea"

"Ok…I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

You hung up and chanced a glance at Shuichii he was busy working on the computer and you felt bad. You walked over to him slowly and glanced over his shoulder he stopped and turned around you blushed a deep red but kept your eyes locked with his. He smiled "Everything settled?"

"Yea sorry bout that normally she gives me time to do some of my homework before calling…" you glanced at the two boys that were chomping away at the apples.

"They family or something?"

"No…well kinda…its hard to explain…" they were your family in a way because they were half-breeds like you how you didn't know…well you did but…you had just recently found out and they were. You knew that they were foxes like you and you had been wanting to ask their mother but not to intrude on her personal but you would ask tomorrow.

Shuichii wondered what you meant but didn't say anything he could tell there was more here than what you let on…of course you might not know about that something either…he could smell fox demon because he was one him-self but didn't know where it was coming from you the kids or that guy upstairs or just some demon that had passed by but it was defiantly there.

"Not to pry but who is that guy upstairs?" you glanced up at the low growl you heard and smiled softly.

"It my as-uh" you glanced at the two boys they didn't hear that you were about to say a mean word and you sighed "brother" you said

"Oh really?" you narrowed your eyes

"Yea he's a bit overprotective sometimes." you said to the door and heard him growl again and stomp off. "I told you to go somewhere you butt head." you sighed "Just don't let anybody at school know please."

"Why not?"

"I really don't like being noticed."

"But those girls from earlier…"

"They always get what comes to them…you know the saying you reap what you sow…" he nodded and an awkward silence fell between you two.

"OH! I almost forgot I have some books here I figured that we could just do the project on Egypt and the people because I can't just talk about one thing when doing a presentation I hate that." you reached down beside the seat and grabbed the book bag and pulled out the books. He nodded his head at you and saw that you had been really busy already.

"Wow…" you heard him say and looked up

"What?" your nervousness kicked in and you stammered "I-I…it was just a thought…I-I" he smiled at you

"I meant about the book that's a lot of markers."

"Oh…I-I love to read and when I have no work I read a lot…especially if its for a project…"

Your blush deepened as he stared at you "D-Do you prefer a p-power point or something." you liked the power points but you didn't care at this point.

"We can do a power point if you like…I personally like posters but…we can do the power point." you sighed in relief you didn't catch the amusement in his eyes when you sighed because it was gone when you looked up at him. You went back to work as he turned back to the computer until your brothers friend was calling you from upstairs.

"-Name- it's five" you jumped a little because you didn't expect to hear your brother's best friend calling down to you.

"Really?" you looked at your phone it was. Shuichii was looking at the time on the computer screen and started to save the sites he had.

"I have to go sorry -Name- I told my mother earlier when I called her I'd be home by 5:30." you flinched you got nothing accomplished.

"Sorry bout this Shuichii…I didn't mean for it to go this way…I shouldn't have to babysit tomorrow and we can get more done…" he smiled at you.

"It's ok…we have three weeks…we don't have to do it all at once" you nodded and started gathering the things you had placed on the floor and stuffed them into your bag.

Shuichii started packing up his things while you walked over to the boys "Come on you two you need to get cleaned up." they protested as you placed them on the ground and grabbed the apple plates and cups.

"Yes…come on up the stairs." as they reached the stairs they gasped and you glanced up sharply at the top of the stair ready to spring at any threat that was there but at the top stood your brother and his friend and you relaxed the muscles that tensed up as they tried to run up the stairs after your brother. "Can one or both of you grab them and help them up the stairs I need to get my bag." as they started down you turned and almost ran into Shuichii he held both your bag and his. You smiled at him sweetly while blushing

"I've got it."

"Thanks" you said blushing harder you heard a snicker from behind you and turned to glare at your brothers friend he was a dead man when Shuichii was gone.

You started up the stairs aware that Shuichii was right behind you and into the kitchen he followed you and placed the bag on the table. You checked the meat you took out earlier that morning, it was almost thawed you turned and smiled at him "I'll walk you out…DAI I'LL BE RIGHT BACK" you yelled towards the living room.

"WHERE YOU GOING?" you walked into the living room.

"I'm walking Shuichii to the door…"

"Why?"

"For one its called good manners and two I'm going to make sure he can get home from here you know he lives in the other direction from us…those girls are always trying to follow him home." Shuichii raised his eyebrow how did you know that?

"He lives near Dinji right?"

"I don't know that's what Dinji said he told me that those girls try to follow him home but always gets lost you know how Dinji is." Dinji? He frowned the delinquent Dinji?"

"Come on sorry…" he smiled.

"It's ok…" you opened the door and he followed you out you shut the door and started down the stairs. "You can just tell me from here." he said politely.

"It's ok I need to get the mail…"

"Oh…." when you reached the mail box you pulled out three envelopes two were bills the other one had your name scribbled across it in very old and feminine hand writing a writing that you hadn't seen since you left Makai. You frowned and almost opened it but Shuichii cleared his throat

"Sorry…if you just go down the street and make that first left then the second right that should be Dinji's street…"

"The delinquent?" you frowned

"Yea…"

"Ok I can get home from there I had to tutor him and needed to go to his house after a little while so he could get caught up…"

"Oh…ok…"

"Honestly I don't think he's really a bad kids just misunderstood." you smiled fondly at that

"Yea…" you whispered "He's not bad he just don't like teachers and people that fuck with him…" you gasped "OH MY GOD! I'M SORRY…" more quietly you said "I can't believe I said that to him…" Shuichii chuckled.

"You shouldn't change who you are just because I'm here…"

"It's not that I usually don't say those kind of word when talk to people only Dinji and my brother…"

"Why?" "Because it's not very lady like for a woman to curse period but to talk that crudely if my grandmother heard me she'd skin me alive…and my mother she probably flips over in her grave every time I say those words." Shuichii frowned but didn't say anything.

"Thanks -Name- I'll see you tomorrow." you nodded and watched him walk off.

You went into the house and tossed the bills on the table then looked at the other envelope trying to place that writing you recognized it from somebody you knew when you were younger and still living in Makai. You opened it and read it

_-Name-,_

_Hey honey you might not remember me but you use to babysit me and my brothers and sister when the adults went out I think we were the last little you watched before you were old enough to go hunting with the adults. Well I know that it has been painful for you and you probably don't want to hear from me I've started letter after letter wanting to write to you but never brought them to you. I finally got the courage when I heard something your brother's mate -that we all thought was dead- which isn't really dead I saw here with this band of thieves and she's out for revenge against you because -according to her- you ripped apart her and your brother but we all know that she did that._

_I just wanted to let you know just incase she found out where you were…your probably wondering how I knew where you were well, I followed you and your brother to the human world and then came back. I just couldn't bear to lose contact with you even though I never sent you a letter before now…I've always looked up to you and your brother losing your parents and then taking over the pack even though everybody thought you both were too young. And even when he met that bitch and listened to her more than you I still believed in you because you didn't leave his side. We all knew that you disagreed with his chosen mate but you stayed by him watching that bitch tear apart your pack._

_Eventually he finally saw what she was and tore into her and then…your supposed mate…if your starting to cry because I brought up bad memories I'm sorry I just loved you so much and when you left I hated you but soon after a while I understood why you left and the pack is being lead by my father he fought with your father and when you left took over because there was no other male old enough to challenge him and win. He had forbidden me to talk to anybody of this…only him and I know where you are because he told your father that he would watch over you and make sure that you would never go hungry or want anything…not even my mother knows and she loved you like you were her own daughter but we know that the more people that know where you are the more danger you will be in._

_There were people…3 demons and one human -which father and I found rather weird because father and I've never seen a human in Makai before - looking for you here in Makai one had beautiful red hair that fell down his back and emerald green eyes and was of medium height, broad shoulders and kinda slim and sleek like he honed his muscles through fighting but when I asked him he said he didn't fight very much only when needed and I could tell he was a fox like us._

Your heart jumped at that because that described Shuichii exactly…

_One was about the same height as the guy with red hair he had short black hair and black glittering eyes his shoulders weren't as broad as the red head and he wasn't as slim and sleek as the red head either…but he was a little more muscular I couldn't tell what he was. Then there was a really short black haired guy -he was really fascinating and cute- he had a third eye that he tried hiding but because I work with the third sight a lot I could tell and I think it annoyed him that I knew. He was very muscular I had followed him one night that he was there and he had started working out. He was OMG…but not the point I think that he is a fire apparition but I'm not sure._

You smiled she was acting just like a female cub in the pack that was just about to go into her first mating season where she went into heat and you knew her father wouldn't allow anybody unworthy to mate with her.

_Then the human he had spirit powers but I don't know how…unless he had some type of demonic blood in him but that would make him a little like a demon right? Well anywho I just wanted to let you know…oh and I told daddy about what I thought of the little guy…how I thought he was hot and all but…more subtle. And he…he didn't get made he just told me that my time would come is he trying to tell me something? Cause I don't understand his words sometimes and I would really like to know what he was talking about….well I'll let you go write me back and put it in the mail box tonight by 800 I'll come and get it after that because I can't afford to be out of Makai for long periods of time because people would start to wonder what I'm doing and you'd be found out._

_So I'll let you go now I love you and always will tell your brother hi for me and daddy…by the way daddy says hi to you too. We all love and miss you…come home and visit when you get everything sorted out and we can keep doing letters they'll be in the mail box when you get mail I'll put it there after the mail person leaves ok? They wont be right away and even if you tell me another day to come and pick up a letter that will be fine because I know that you have a life so just write something and I hope to see you later._

_Sincerely,_

_Ai :-D_

You smiled as you finished reading the letter you really did miss everybody but you couldn't stay there you never really believed that your brother really killed the bitch even though he did think so but you would have to tell him you would just let him know about her and the guys but leave out the descriptions because if you were right and you were pretty sure you were that red head mentioned in the letter was and is Shuichii which means he either knows you or knows of you just not what you look like and don't know your name either.

You folded the letter and stuck it into your book bag between two books and turned to the stove you needed to start dinner then you would go and write a short letter and put it in the mail box. After you started dinner you went to the living room the twins were playing with your brother and Ritsu. You smiled at them "Hey…dinners started…you eating with us Ritsu?"

"If you don't mind." you smiled at him.

"Of course not…I'm going to run next door to get some clothes for the boys ok."

"Why?"

"Cause Mitsu asked if they could stay and I said yea."

"Oh…did she tell you why?"

"No…she said she would later so I'll cook tomorrow a little later than usual because I'm working on that project and she's off so she'll get here a little late because she'll be so tired."

"Will she be here to pick them up in the morning?"

"She said she would…"

"Well if she don't you can go I have nothing going on and I can watch them."

"I don't know…"

"Really…"

"We'll see…hey later I need to talk with you."

"Bout what?"

"Something from home that's all…"

"Is it bad?"

"Maybe…Maybe not I don't know yet…" he narrowed his eyes and you turned away. He would wait only because the boys were here if it was only you, him, and Ritsu, he would force it out of you. You sat at the table with a piece of paper that you brought from Makai because what you wrote in English automatically was changed into your peoples language because you didn't want people to be able to read it. You could write in your language but it would take longer and you needed to hurry. Also if the letter was opened by somebody other than who it was addressed to then they would only see a blank piece of paper.

_Ai and pack Master,_

_Hey sweet heart of course I remember you lol I loved you and your siblings like my brothers and sisters. But your right there is so much that I want to tell you and don't have enough time so here is a quick letter come back in a week and leave me a letter to know that you are here and I'll leave you the letter I will write in the coming week. But thanks for telling me I'll tell him and be sure that were looking out just incase._

_Tell your father I said thanks…we were afraid of leaving but we had to maybe we will come back one day to stay but I'm not sure that will happen and I will defiantly come see you when everything is resolved…but I hope you go through mating season ok I remember how my first season was and it was hard but if you give in to the temptation you'll regret it later. My best friend did because once you complete the mating ritual your stuck._

_I don't want that to happen to you…but anyway I'm cooking right now so I'd better but…if you ever get the chance to come visit me please do I miss being at home but I live here now and its kinda growing on me but I'll talk later food can't burn…gotta feed that brother of mine love ya._

_Sincerely,_

_-Name- ;-P_

You sighed and stood you checked the food and then went to put the letter in the mail box. When you got back inside you checked the food again and then grabbed the key to the boys house just as the bell rang. "I got it…I'm going next door anyway be back in a few." when you answered the door there stood a grinning Dinji. "Hey you fool." you said smiling.

"I heard you say you were cooking when I called earlier so I got my lazy ass out of the bed and came right over…had to get cleaned for my foxy baby first." he grinned at the blush that stained your face as he pulled you close to him. You weren't really shy if you knew the person but if they made sexual comments like that it embarrassed you.

"Don't curse the boys are here."

"Oops…ok…where you going?" he nodded to the keys in the your hand.

"Just next door the boys are staying tonight and need to get some clothes for them."

"Oh ok I'll come too then…to protect you from bad people." you laughed lightly.

"Who'll protect me from you?"

He waggled his eyebrows at you and smiled like the Cheshire cat as you stepped out and closed the door. "Come on my brave cave man…" you said and started off.

"Yes my dear princess." you blushed. Even though you were friends and you knew he was joking you still blushed. "So my foxy lady…"

"What?"

"Have you told your brother that I know bout your secret?" you winced you still hadn't told you brother that he knew bout you and your brother's secret.

"No…I've been extremely busy with the boys and now I come to find out that bitch really isn't dead like I thought…"

"I thought you said…"

"Yea I never believed that she really died but…I have conformation that she is alive and planning revenge as soon as she finds me and Dai."

"Why?"

"Evidently I ruined her chance with him…but she was fucking my supposed mate…I'm so glad that I didn't mate with him."

"Me too cause then I'd have to kill him because of what he did and then you'd be mad at me." you smiled he knew you too well.

"Besides you know my secret too…just don't tell your brother…"

"I wont…I'll only tell him you know bout us…"

"You know its your fault…"

"I know but they were pissing me off I hate bullies."

"Except at school."

"I hate it then too I just have more control…"

"Why? Because of your steamy hot make out sessions with your equally steamy and hot brother?" he grinned at your blush as you narrowed your eyes at him.

"I always knew you were gay."

"Only for your brother babe."

"You tell him that and he'll fry you to a crisp." you smiled at his huff and entered the twins yard.

He frowned as you approached the house "-Name-…"

"What?"

"I don't like the look of that." he pointed to the smoke coming out from the back of the house. You rushed around to the back of the house to see a man getting ready to throw some of the embers of the fire he made on the house. You hissed and he turned his head quickly and his narrowed eyes opened wide in surprise. When your eyes locked with his you stilled and stepped back a few steps and ran into Dinji. He felt your stiffness and pushed you behind him. "It can't be…I felt him die…I FELT it." Dinji looked back behind him at you and frowned.

"Who are you?" he growled and the man finally focused on him.

"Didn't wait long did you?" the man snarled "Did you even love me -Name-? Or were you playing me like she said you were." that snapped you of the state you were in and you walked slowly around Dinji.

"You think that I didn't love you?" you hissed at him dropping your disguise your (H/C) hair changing to a silver, your (E/C) eyes turned blood red it was so dark that your eyes looked eerie, and your hands changed to claws because you were pissed. "You think that I would stay up late waiting for you to come home from hunts because I liked it? No…I hated staying up late because I had to head the pack when Dai was gone for weeks on end and I had to be the first one…now I realize that all you were doing was screwing that bitch. So I should be asking YOU if you really loved me…did you ever?" you held your tears back and faced him with your head held high.

He looked away and didn't answer and that was all the answer you needed because as soon as he looked away you jumped the distance to where he was shooting water at him from the bird bath that was in the yard hitting the fire then hitting him. You sent a gust of wind powerful enough to make him fall on his ass as you pounced on him. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD I GAVE YOU MY EVERYTHING BECAUSE OF YOU I ALMOST LEFT THE PACK. BECAUSE OF YOU MY BROTHER LOST THE ONLY WOMAN HE EVER LOVED AND BECAUSE OF YOU I HAD TO LEAVE EVERY BODY I LOVED! MY PACK HAD TO SUFFER BECAUSE YOU AND THAT BITCH HAD TO PLAY IN THE GRASS." as you yelled at him you punched him in the face "BECAUSE OF YOU AND THAT BITCH I ALMOST LOST, LOST MY BROTHER HE ALMOST LEFT ME ALONE! I'VE ALREADY LOST MY PARENTS AND MY PACK I REFUSE TO LOSE DAI. I R-E-F-U-S-E T-O L-O-S-E H-I-M" as you said each word you punched him harder.

A pair of hands pulled you off of him and held you close whispering to you telling you to calm down it was your brother you didn't know how he got there but you started calming down your eyes going back to your normal blood red you gripped your brothers shirt in your hands and held on. He stood with you in his arms and looked at both Dinji and they guy that you had beaten up pretty badly but since it was a demon and he knew why you did it he just held you closer and started out of the yard "Dinji can you bring him with you please when you come." Dinji who was still staring with his mouth open at your brother's non chalant way of brushing this off nodded and grabbed the guy by the collar and drug him behind him he was not getting blood on his clothes.

You sat in the living room with the boys as Dai and Dinji talked in the kitchen while…you shuddered you couldn't believe that you had loved him at one point…now looking back you realized that he wasn't at all that into you…you just didn't want to see it for your-self. "-Name-…" you looked over at Shinji "I love you…"

"I love you too buddy…" Kiba walked over to you.

"I love you too -Name-"

"I love you both." you hugged Kiba and then Shinji. Dai walked in and you smiled a little.

"Dinners kinda ruined…"

"I know…we can order some pizza." the boys yelled happily and jumped up and down. "But…I know two little boys that have to get bathes and ready for bed so they can sleep after they eat." the twins groaned and trudged up the stairs and into the bath room.

"Did you ever get clothes?"

" No…"

"I'll go get them…"

"Ok…" he turned away and walked to the door. "Dai…" you called and he turned to look back at you. "Dinji knows…"

"I know…when he didn't freak about seeing your hair and eyes change then beating him to a bloody pulp and all I kinda figured he knew…"

"I didn't mean for it to happen….it just happened…"

"Ok…just as long as he don't tell anyone…"

"He's known for a little while…"

"How long?"

"Uh…not sure 6 months?"

"Ok…I'll get them clothes…"

"Ok get the dinosaur jammies and the car jammies and any day clothes…"

"Ok…"

You started up the stairs and heard laughter and smiled softly they were playing together and you stopped in the door way of your room and just watched them. Dinji walked up behind you and leaned against your back his arms around your waist and watched the two boys with you "You know…" he whispered against your ear "you would make a great mother…" you jerked a little and shivered as his breath hit your neck. He never really hid the fact that he wanted you and he'd said when he could have you he would.

"Dinji…"

"Don't just let me…" he trailed off you didn't need him finish what he was saying because you knew. His hands gripped your waist and moved up your sides and around to your back. He didn't touch you in appropriately just…in places that made you want to strip off your clothes and rub against his body. You knew that it was the urges of the mating season that made you want to do that so bad. He was attractive, but you knew that if you jumped into bed out of no where you would come out scathed and you had already been hurt bad once you couldn't let that happen again.

He rubbed the back of your neck and shoulders then followed the curve of your back. The slamming of the door had you jumping away from him startled. He smiled to him-self and cursed your brother silently. He came running up the stairs with Ritsu following "Hey…here."

"Thanks" you said not looking at him and he frowned. "Come on boys bath time."

"OK!"

"Dai can you order some pizza? Cheese for Kiba and Pepperoni for Shinji. I'll eat with them and what ever you three want."

"Sure…" you walked into the bath room and started filling up the tub then started undressing the twins they got in happily and you smiled.

"Wash and I'll get you a movie to watch while you eat ok?"

"OK!" you smiled and walked into the hall pulling the door closed. Your brother stood against the wall on the opposite side.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing why you ask?"

"You looked nervous when I came up here…did Dinji do something?"

"Other than his normal shit? No."

"You sure?"

"Yea."

"Ok…"

You knew that he didn't believe you but you didn't care at the moment because you were still trying to get your body under control. You walked down the stairs and into the living room and grabbed a new DVD that you hadn't watched yet you had bought it to watch with the boys one day and you never watched it was one of your favorites even though it would be new to them. You put in the DVD and then walked into the kitchen.

"Hey…Dai?"

"What?"

"While the boys are taking their bath lets talk."

"Sure." you grabbed the letter off the fridge where you had placed it and walked to the back door. "Dinji…"

"Hmm?"

"Can you watch the boys for a few minutes?"

"Sure"

"Thanks." your brother followed you out. You walked to the back fence and leaned against it. You handed the note to him "Read that." as he read it his face didn't change when it did change you knew he was reading about his ex-mate.

When he looked up at you, you ignored his gaze. "I'm thinking that neither one of them died now…"

"I'm glad I never fully mated with her." You gave him a confused look.

"What?"

"I never fully mated with her…"

"Why?"

"Because….I didn't ask you first….I would never mate with somebody fully unless your approved….I knew that I had made a bad choice and that's why I was gone so much I thought you hated me."

"I did…" he flinched "Because I thought you didn't want my advice any more…you always listened to her."

"Not always…" you nodded and started back towards the house when his voice stopped you.

"If he hurts you I'll kill him -Name-…I mean it this time if Dinji hurts you or forces you I'll kill him."

"He won't I've already had this talk with him…he's just loves to touch people…"

"Don't say it like that…its mating season…my mind's in the gutter." you laughed a little

"I know…that girl…"

"Which girl?"

"The one that hangs with Shuichii sometimes."

"Yea what about her?"

"Do you like her?" he didn't answer you and you looked back at him. He was looking to the side with a silly little grin on his face.

"No…I'm in love with her…"

"How…"

"Ever since the day I met her…she's different I just know it…she won't betray me like…"

"Ok…" you started off towards the house.

"Ya know to tell you the truth…I haven't had sex since the last time with Yuna…" you shook your head and continued walking.

"HEY! YOUR POSED TO BE PROUD!" you turned and walked backwards.

"I am…your learning." you turned around too late to stop and ran into Dinji he steadied you and smiled down at you.

"You can tell your brother I said thanks for the permission and warning later."

You frowned at him and he shook his head. "Only you -Name- only you." You punched him in the arm and pushed past him and into the kitchen the boys were sitting at the table looking at the pizza hungrily you smiled and walked over to the table.

"Ok go to the living room you want apple juice and grape juice?" they nodded their heads and walked into the living room. You poured the juice and grabbed some pizza for the boys. Then got yourself some pizza and a soda. You pushed play and then walked over to the boys and sat next to them.


	2. Lost Family Found

As you stepped out of the boys room you sighed tomorrow was going to be a long day. You had to deal with Shuichii and then worry bout the boys and Yuna finding you and Dai you would kill her this time and burn her. You walked down stairs and into the living room, your brother was watching Dinji with a weird expression and Dinji was watching T.V while Ritsu was texting so you went and started cleaning the kitchen. There wasn't much to clean but that meat had burnt and stuck to the bottom of the pan. You had to soak and scrub it.

When you finished cleaning and scrubbing the pan there was absolute silence not even the T.V. was on and it kind of scared you. There was never absolute silence when your brother and Dinji were here especially together. You walked to the living room and found it empty them went upstairs the door to the boys room was closed still and so was yours but your brothers door was open and you frowned at that he never left his door open. When you walked to the door you caught a familiar scent you walked into the room to see a short black haired demon with red eyes and you smirked at him.

"Been a while Hiei." he glanced at you from the corner of his eyes "Ya know…it'd be nice if you'd knock first and use the front door." he narrowed his red eyes. "Don't look at me that way." he turned to face you fully and you sighed "Why didn't you rat me and Dai out to your friends?" shock registered across his face for a moment then was gone

"I don't know what you are babbling about Halfling."

"Uh-huh sure…that's why my friend described you perfectly to me in my letter." his eyes narrowed again.

"Tell me." your narrowed your eyes back at him you knew he'd answer you eventually he was just being an ass right now. He stayed there not answering you for the longest time before sitting on the window sill in his usual stance.

"There is somebody after you and Dai…and I don't know what they are looking for."

"Demon?"

"Yea…you know I shouldn't care and I know it too…but if it gets out that you're here whoever is after you wont stop till they have you."

You knew he didn't talk much as a rule but when he was with you he was a little more talkative than he would ever admit.

"At least now I know where my brother and the guys are."

"The kids…."

"I know I need to ask their mother…I saw him today…."

"Who?"

"My ex….I thought that Dai had killed him but I was wrong and now I find Yuna is alive?"

"…." he didn't say anything you knew that he loved only his sister even though he was such a recluse but sometimes he made you feel like he would always be there for you.

"Thanks Hiei I'll tell Dai." he disappeared and you walked out of the room after shutting and locking the window then closed the door. Dai stopped you as you walked past him.

"What did he want?"

"Somebody is after us Dai…I don't know who but…I don't know…we just need to be careful." he nodded and let you go.

"He's dead -Name-…"

"Ok thanks you burn the body to be sure?"

"Not yet I want you to be out there so nobody sees the flames."

"Ok…" you followed him out into the yard and saw Dinji and Ritsu piling wood in the middle of the yard.

"Hey babe you here to love me?" Dinji asked while grabbing you around the waist and pulling you to him you smiled at him but didn't react to his perverseness. He frowned you always blushed and laughed with him even when something was bothering you. He finished piling the wood and watched you work while still thinking. "She must have really loved him…" he thought he was alone but Dai answered.

"She did…the bastard hurt her and I thought I had him killed before."

"What exactly happened?"

"He was screwing my mate…and when me and sis went for a hunt we caught them I thought that I had killed them both but I guess not."

"You really love her don't you?"

"Yea…."

"That is a rare find with demons."

"We grew up together with our mother around…that's probably why…I miss how she use to be she puts up a front for everybody but none of the people that know her…know the real her except maybe the boys…she changed after that day and I never saw her laugh the way she use to smile…she just changed."

"What about other guys?" Dai's face darkened.

"I don't let too many guys near her period…and you are one of the lucky ones." there was an unspoken threat there between the two and Dinji's eyes narrowed at Dai.

"I'm telling you now so listen and listen well if I ever get her in my bed she's mine I won't let her go. I don't care if you like it or not once I mate with her I keep her."

"She can't mate with a human." his eyes flashed gold and his hair flashed a dark color Dai couldn't see because of the lighting but he could feel the power and was surprised.

"I'm no human fox and I will not let her go."

Dinji stalked off anger seething from him and his blood boiling he knew that Dai was just trying to protect you but it still pissed him off. You were different than most people not everybody would do what you've done for him. You befriend a boy whose supposed to be a delinquent and have them over…feed them…no you were different even before he knew what you were he liked you.

You stopped the fire and smiled to where Dai and Ritsu were standing you saw Dinji's retreating form and frowned you started following him and was stopped by Dai "Leave him."

"No…he's hurt and mad I need to take care of him…let go." Dai stood there frozen. You had never said that about anybody other than him…and he frowned you…you couldn't love him….and if you did you didn't know it Dinji had better not hurt you…he wouldn't say anything he would watch you with Dinji gather information then act…and what about Shuichi? He knew you had a crush on him where did he fit in?

You reached Dinji as he was walking through the living room to the front door. "Hey…wait up." you saw him tense and frowned.

"You ok Dinji?"

"Yea" he sighed

"What's wrong?"

"I'm fine." you narrowed your eyes and stepped in front of him.

"What's wrong."

"I said I was fine."

"No you're not I know you…"

"Sweet heart you know only what I've told you." you glared at him and leaned against the door.

"Oh really?"

"Yep."

"I know that you are looking for a female to screw and you're really horny…and I also know that if you don't tell me what's wrong I'll kick your ass." he stepped towards you until your back was against the door and he pressed against you.

"As long as I can get off on it have fun." his eyes were heavy lidded and his breathing ragged you knew you were playing with fire here and that you shouldn't do it but you couldn't resist…the pull of the season was riding you hard and you were restless it had been getting harder and harder to deal with your mating urges and you were getting to the point of not caring as long as you got laid.

Your breathing was ragged and shallow and he grinned down at you "Your more susceptive to me than you want me to think." you blushed and looked away.

"It the mating season…you can't say you'd want me any other time." he grabbed you by the arms and jerked you closer.

So close he had his face buried in your neck "I've never felt this way about another before…not human or demon…and your both…don't ever say that to me when you don't know my feelings." he whispered the words against your neck.

His breath on your neck made you shiver "Why would anybody human or demon want to be with somebody like me?"

You heard your brother's voice and tried stepping away. "I'll see you later….I need to go cool down." he pulled away and walked out of the door.

"Sis?

"Hmmm?"

"Where's Dinji?"

"He…had to leave." you were staring at the floor when he walked into the living room.

"What's the matter." you shook your head. Twice now your brother had seen you at your worst and you hated it you could always hide it before…what was wrong now?

"I'm fine…just a little restless that's all." he narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything. "I'm gonna go to bed I need to sleep."

"Did you finish your work?"

"Yea…I did it….damn I'll do it before I go to sleep." you went upstairs and checked on the boys before starting your homework you finished much later than you had wanted to. When you finally got to sleep it was past 1:00 and you were beat with everything that had happened today.

**A Week Later…**

You sighed as you walked into the lunch room the first few periods had gone by really slow and that made you even more tired on top of not sleeping well the night before. Not long after falling asleep Shinji woke up screaming which woke up Kiba who also started screaming, which your brother came in mad he had been woken up. It had taken and hour to get the boys back to sleep and when you did it was nearly 5 am. So needless to say you were running on empty.

Mitsu had almost been late getting the boys but your brother decided he didn't need to go to school and stayed home you saw her pull up as you reached the street. She had stopped you and talked for a little bit before you left for school. Then she walked into the house and you started off to school. When you go there Ritsu was waiting for you and you frowned before he held his hand up like a phone and you hissed. Your brother had called and told him to baby-sit you. You didn't need a baby sitter and you were so kicking your brother's ass when you got home.

You were going to skip lunch today, you weren't really hungry but you were going to sit with the losers. At least that is what you thought the table was surrounded by many of the girls that swooned over Shuichii and your brother. So you detoured and went to sit by the tree you sat alone for all of five minutes before a shadow fell on you. When you looked up you smiled at Dinji "What your actually coming to school?" he plopped down beside you.

"Why you over here by yourself?" you glanced over to the table to see no girls were there.

"There were girls surrounding the table…oh you were sitting waiting for me?" he didn't answer you and you didn't expect him to you were just thinking out loud.

You knew that Dinji was sexy but because of his attitude not many girls fawned over him. If he didn't want you near he would let you know. He scoffed and leaned his back against the tree next you, "You wanna kick my brother's ass for me?"

"Hell yea I'll kick his ass…it might get rid of this." he said motioning to his pants. You glanced at him from the corner of your eye he was watching and waiting for your reaction you smiled and turned towards him.

"I doubt that…he's not your type of guy." he grinned and leaned towards you.

"Then what is my type?" you blushed and pushed at his shoulder.

"Stop…crazy man." his grin widened and leaned closer against your ear.

"I don't like or want a guy and you know it." he pulled back and you tried to slow your breathing which was not easy.

Another shadow loomed over you and you looked up to see Ritsu staring at you and Dinji before settling beside you. You were always thinking that he wasn't what he seemed and could never get him alone to talk with him. You were thinking that he was always around other people when talking to you and never alone because he was a demon in his mating season too and didn't want to jump you. You were thankful if that was the reason but you wanted to talk to him alone not around anybody.

You jumped when your cell phone went off "Hello?"

"-Name-…" you frowned

"Mitsu?"

"I know you're in school but can you please come get me?"

You started panicking "What's wrong?" you were already heading to the entrance of the school ignoring both Dinji and Ritsu as they told you to wait.

"Just come please…"

"Are the boys with you?"

"No…I asked Dai to watch them for a little while so I could go shopping but…I'll tell you all about it please just come help me."

"I'm bringing somebody to help me ok?"

"Ok just hurry."

You turned so abruptly that Dinji had to catch you by the arms to keep you from falling over "Ritsu I have to go can you tell Shuichii I'm sorry but I can't work on the project today? Maybe tomorrow? Something's come up."

He shook his head "I'm going with you."

"No. I need you to tell Shuichii please…give him my number and tell him if he has any questions just call please …I'm taking Dinji with me I wont be alone." you didn't give him time to argue you grabbed Dinji's hand and pulled him down the street. You called Mitsu back and asked her where she was. Then you jumped onto the top of the school building Dinji following you. You ran on top of the buildings until you got to where Mitsu said she was and jumped off the building before it. When you walked into the hotel you gave the name Mitsu had told you to and the man told you, he couldn't give out any information on any guest.

You smiled at him a little and leaned towards him your low-cut shirt revealing some of your cleavage "Oh…please it's a dear friend of mine…" his eye were glued to your chest and he gave you the room number.

You thanked him and then went to the third floor. "Next time tell me to leave." you flashed a grin at him but didn't say anything. Mitsu's blood hit you hard as you reached the floor. A door to the far end was slightly open and you heard a groan. You raced down the hall to the door and pushed it open a new scent hit you as well as another wave of Mitsu's blood hit you in the face. You recognized that faint scent but you didn't have time to think on it cause you had to help Mitsu. You grabbed the clean sheets of the un-made bed and wrapped her in it. Dinji grabbed her phone and purse and other belongings. When you had found her laying on the floor she was naked and covered in her blood from various wounds on her body. One of the wounds was still bleeding and you put some pressure on it.

You walked down the hall and into the stair well it'd be better than taking the elevator. You walked out the back door of the hotel and jumped to the roof then sprinted to your house when you got there Dai was walking outside to get the mail and was startled to see you. "Where are the boys?"

"Inside sleeping…what happened?"

"How long have they been asleep?"

"They should be waking up soon…"

"Wake them up and take them out somewhere…call Ritsu…tell him to come get them and take them out….get them something to eat I'll need you to go somewhere." As he called Ritsu you walked into the downstairs room away from the boys. Dinji still followed you and placed her stuff on the table you laid her on the floor and then looked at Dinji. "Get the mattress out of that closet. We can throw that away I don't want her blood staining the carpet down here." he did and you laid her on the mattress.

When Dai walked down the stairs you looked at both of them "Dinji take him back to that hotel and to that room…Dai I smelled something familiar other than her blood I can't remember where I've smelt it before tell me your better at remembering than I am. You need to clean up too…we can't have police seeing that." he nodded and followed Dinji. "Hey…Ritsu here?" he popped his head down and nodded. "Ok send him down." you went back to looking at Mitsu's wounds as he come down the stairs. "First, since were alone you're a demon are you not?" he just nodded "Thought so…ok I need you to take the boys out of the house get them something to eat, take them to the park, I don't care…I need them out so they don't smell her blood take them through the back door…"

"Where are they?"

"Upstairs asleep…you'll have to wake them…thanks Ritsu…"

"No problem -Name-"

You got the peroxide from the closet where you kept the big bottle of it and removed the sheet from Mitsu's body. You would have to take her to the bathroom to clean her up before using the peroxide. You waited until you heard the back door slam shut before taking Mitsu and walking upstairs to the bathroom. You turned on the water and cleaned off the blood before using the peroxide. The marks looked like claw marks…you growled and turned away. Your hair and eyes were flashing back and forth you were pissed now. When you felt a hand on your back you looked to see Mitsu looking at you with a weird expression on her face you knew your eyes were red and your hair silver. And your fangs and claws were showing while your ears moved to the top of your head and not on the sides of your face.

"I knew you were a fox demon…" you frowned.

"The boy's father is a fox demon…."

"Did he do this to you?" your voice was gruttle but you didn't care at the moment.

"Yes…evey year since he met me…this year was worse."

"Why?"

"He said I belonged to him…"

"You don't belong to a demon…"

"I know…but…"

"Don't make up an excuse for this…this is not a demon this is a beast." your voice was not as gruttle as it was before it was still getting clearer.

"I thought he loved me…he said he did and…" you knew what she was about to say and you growled.

"That is not how a mating is suppose to go even I know this…" she was sobbing and you sighed

"Look Mitsu…maybe you should stay with us for a while…" her head shot up and she shook it furiously.

"No….he'll kill you." you smiled at her.

"Mitsu…this is his mating season he'll never hurt you if your under mine and my brother's care…especially after I found you like this…"

"Why?" "Cause my brother and I will fight him and win…I'm not the only one that cares for you and the boys…Dai may not show it but you he cares for."

"But…"

"And I have some friends that can help us…they can protect you too." she looked up behind you and shrunk back. You turned and saw your brother standing there his hair longer than before he left and Silver, his eyes were a deep gold.

"-Name- come with me please…" you stood and Mitsu clutched your arm.

"Don't leave me please." you grabbed a towel and shut the door.

You helped her stand and then wrapped the towel around her "I'll walk you to the kitchen and sit you down Dinji will watch you while I go get you and the boys some clothes ok?" she nodded and you picked her up.

"I can walk."

"Your wounds are deep I don't want one to start bleeding before I have them bandaged." she nodded and let you carry her. You sat her at the table and grabbed the spare key and followed your brother to her house. "Well…"

"Yea I know that scent…"

"Who is it?"

"Your older brother." you stiffened.

"What?" he nodded and your hand shook.

"I thought he was dead." he took the keys and opened the door.

"He was supposed to be dad said that he was killed in a battle I guess it really wasn't him."

You grabbed a suit case and filled it with clothes for the boys and Mitsu then you went into the kitchen and grabbed all the stuff that was perishable and put that in a bag. You took out the trash and grabbed the shampoo, conditioner, and body wash the toothbrushes and toothpaste. You walked back over to the house and saw Shuichii standing on your porch "Shit." your brother looked up and growled you had to duck behind the hedges to change your hair and eyes back to the human color they were suppose to be. Then you walked up to the porch "Hey…Shuichii didn't Ritsu tell you what I said?"

"Yes but…I can't work on anything I didn't have a flash drive to put all the info on the last time we worked and…"

"OH! I'm sorry if you'll just give me a minute…" you reached for the door when it suddenly opened and the scent of blood hit you. You saw something flicker in Shuichii's eye before it was gone but you ignored it and walked in "Come in please."

Dinji grabbed the bags and walked to the kitchen. "-Name-?"

"Don't come in here…" you heard the foot steps stop and turned to Shuichii.

"Sorry let me get my flash drive…"

"Is there something wrong?" you turned back to him.

"Nothing major a friend got hurt really bad and I'm trying to help her get better…she…..she fell over at her house and hurt her-self really bad…I don't even know how she did it."

"Oh…ok." as you walked by the kitchen you looked in Mitsu was sitting on the counter while Dinji bandaged her up you smiled at the site and continued up the stairs. You grabbed your flash drive out of your lap top and then walked back down stairs to Shuichii.

"It's all already on here I put it on here last…well this morning cause I couldn't sleep…"

"Ok thanks…"

"Did Ritsu give you my number?"

"No…he didn't"

"Oh…um well here I'll give it to you." you pulled off a piece of the sticky note that was taped to the mirror in the living room and scribbled your number on it. "If you have any questions give me a call…sorry bout today Shuichii I know that I'm not being much of a partner…I'm usually alone with projects it's been a while since I've had a partner in anything."

"Its ok…how bout tomorrow?"

"Sure…if I'm not at school tomorrow just call me when you get out…and we'll see where we can do the project."

"What do you mean?"

"Um…I mean we might have to go to the library…cause of my friend…"

"Oh…we could go to my house…" your face heated.

"Sure…just…." you swallowed hard "Just call and we'll see…"

"Ok…see you tomorrow -Name-."

"Bye…" you shut the door behind him and locked it.

As you walked into the kitchen Mitsu was glaring at Dinji and your brother as she stood by the door. "What did you two do?"

"They wouldn't let me leave the kitchen." she hissed you shook your head for somebody that just had a lot of scratches and wounds on her she was pretty feisty.

Then a thought occurred to you "Mitsu….are you completely human?"

"I'm pretty sure I am….why?"

"Cause for being in the condition you are in, you are pretty feisty and moving without complaining about anything…"

"I don't know I thought that I was….but I was adopted so there's no telling if I am or not…" you smiled at that.

She had to be something "That would mean the boys are more then just fox…unless you are part fox…"

"I've always been able to heal pretty fast….and hear and see exceptionally well."

"Your something….cause the boys….they do have some human in them…"

She shrugged and turned towards the living room as you gathered up the disinfectant and walked down stairs to the computer room. You cleaned off the blood on the hardwood floor then sprayed the air with Lysol. The boys had already burned the mattress and the sheets that had been covered in blood and you were grateful. You sprayed the air as you walked up the stairs and throughout the house and in the bath room then used the disinfectant on the bath tub you didn't want the boys smelling their mothers blood on anything or in the house. After you cleaned up you walked back down stairs to the kitchen to put the things away and start dinner. You would have to make up work again but it shouldn't be too bad.

Mitsu poked her head in the kitchen to find you alone she walked into the kitchen and sat down. You didn't say anything and waited for her to speak "I'm sorry about all of this -Name-…"

"Its ok…I know how fox mating seasons are its pretty bad with females and if you are part fox…then that demon…he would go crazy…I'm surprised that my brother hasn't…but he's saving him-self this time."

"What do you mean?"

"My brother had a mate before…she was a bitch and I hated her he loved her and mated with her…but not fully I thought he had mated with her fully but he never did."

"What do you mean by mated fully?"

"When you mate with a fox demon there is a certain way that you have to mate to completely mate with another of our species or another of any species…the foxes have a certain ritual that you have to use…as do all types of demons. The ritual has changed for some of us because vaginal sex has become so common it now means nothing."

Your face was flaming but you didn't look away from her "So how…"

"You have to mate by anal sex now…I know it sounds gross to you…but its how our ritual is now…trust me when my mom and dad talked about this to me a long time ago I was disgusted but its true…" you turned back to your food to check on it and to keep from having to look at her she wanted to know and you were going to tell her.

"What is?" you brother said popping his head into the kitchen.

"Vaginal sex has become more common than it used to be people don't always wait now-a-days and completing the ritual through the olden means now would just you and a demon having just regular sex…if you really want to mate with a fox you have to go through the new way."

"Oh…I'm outta this conversation."

"Ok…what about other demons?"

"Not really sure I know that the bat demons mate kind of the same as us…they do some things similar…and the wolves they are the same…not every demon mates the same but some are more similar than others."

"Oh…"

"It'll be on instinct when you actually do mate but its good to know what coming so you don't get uncomfortable."

"All of this would have helped when I first met him…"

"What is his name?"

"He said it was Riku." you stiffened she had just confirmed it…that was your brother…

"-Name-"

"I'm afraid that you are more to this family than you think Mitsu…" you said turning around to face her.

"What do you mean?" you glanced to the door to see Dai and Dinji standing there in the door way.

You looked back to her and sighed "When I first got to that room and opened the door…on top of smelling your blood I smelt a familiar scent…I sent Dai to go check it out to see if he recognized it…and now the name you just gave me…"

"What are you saying? You know this…demon?"

"I don't know him…I'm his younger sister."

Ritsu sighed as he pulled the door shut to the house the boys had already been up wrestling around so all he had to do was get them dressed and rush them out the door. He had taken them to their favorite place to eat and then let them play on the play ground that was build inside. After that they wanted to go get ice cream and now they were playing in the grass at the park. He was thinking about what you had said to him before he left. He hadn't wanted to tell you but you would have known he was lying. You were good at smelling a lie and he hated that. He knew you were going into heat soon and he had to stay away from you he promised Dai that he would…he knew of your dreams…but Dinji was moving in on you did Dai know that or was he stupid? He could tell that what Dinji did affected you and he wanted it to stop. Did he like you hell yea you were beautiful he never thought that he would have this type of reaction to any female. And you were his best friends sister…that didn't sit well with him…he wanted you, he craved you, but he couldn't have you because you didn't see him that way and you were his best friends sister.

Dinji and Shuichii had free reign he could tell by the way you acted around them both you had some sort of feelings for them whether you knew it or not you were attracted to both maybe Shuichii more but you were attracted to them. As if his mind was being read Shuichii appeared and waved to him with that beautiful blonde he seemed to always have hanging around him. He walked over to Ritsu and held out his hand Ritsu took it and released it quickly "Hey…you babysitting?"

"For a little while…"

"Ritsu have you ever met Mizuki?" the blonde smiled at him but it didn't reach her eyes. There was sadness in the depths of her eyes that he couldn't seem it read.

"No…I don't recall meeting her."

"Ok…Ritsu this is Mizuki….Mizuki this is Ritsu."

"I've seen you around school you always hang out with that one guy…what's his name?"

"You mean Dai?" Ritsu supplied and saw her face light up and her eyes shone every time he had seen her she always seemed sad.

But just mentioning Dai's name her entire face lit up. "Yea him…"

"-Name-'s ok right?"

"Yea just a friend got hurt."

"Do you know what happened?" Mizuki asked and Ritsu shook his head.

"No…-Name- just called me just before lunch ended and I left…sorry bout not giving you her number." Ritsu winced a little bit and glanced at the boys to make sure they were ok.

"Its ok…did she call and fuss at you?"

Ritsu let one of his rare smiles out "Yea…about ten minutes before you got here."

"Didn't mean to get you in trouble…" he scoffed

"Please I don't pay her no mind only Dinji and the boys do that." Shuichii looked at him weirdly.

"Dinji?"

"Yea she's got him wrapped around her little finger."

Shuichii raised his eyebrows at that and asked "They're together?"

Ritsu narrowed his eyes. "Why? You interested?"

"No its just…"

"Dinji seems to rough to be with such a quiet girl…" Mizuki finished and Shuichii sighed.

That didn't go unnoticed by Ritsu and he filed it away to tell Dai about later.

"Oh…yea well he's putty in her presents he likes to put up the front but…" he trailed off and shrugged letting them draw their own conclusions.

The boys raced over to them and when Kiba reached them first he threw his hands up and smiled at Shinji. "I win!"

"Nuhuh! You cheated!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did."

"No!"

"Yes!"

Ritsu cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes they turned and stepped back "Sorry Uncle Ritsu." they both said at the same time and lowered their head in a submissive gesture for not knowing what they are they are pretty knowledgeable about backing down to an older and higher fox…he thought to him-self and looked at the two boys. They still had their head down waiting for a signal that they were forgiven.

His sighed and they looked up "Come here." They jumped into his arms and nuzzled against his chest. He didn't know when but they had wormed their way into his heart just like you had and he had made a vow not to let anybody else into his heart after what happened with her. But, he loved these little rascals, he loved you too but you didn't see him like that.

Shuichii looked on in confusion they were acting like they were part of a pack all the gestures that the two little ones were making were submissive and groveling gestures. He glanced at Mizuki and they shared a look he would keep quiet and just observe then maybe ask you about it later.

"Is mommy ok now?" Kiba asked and Ritsu grimaced he was hoping they wouldn't ask.

"I don't know -Name- hasn't called me back yet."

"Can we call her?" Shinji piped up and Ritsu shook his head.

"No let her help mommy she'll call when your mommy feels better ok?" they bowed their heads and nodded.

"Ok." they both said and ran off again.

"What's wrong with their mother?"

"She was hurt pretty badly…she said she fell but I'm thinking it's more than that."

"Why?"

"Cause I saw how she looked." Mizuki watched as the boys chased each other and wrestled a little bit. It reminded her of Yoko and her-self when they were kids. She smiled a little bit and then saw Ritsu stiffen beside her. She turned to see the white of his eyes flash red then back to their normal white and frowned. He stood and ran over to the boys and grabbed them up. As he jumped away from where the boys had been there was a loud noise and a cloud of red dust. She didn't think about how he had jumped or how far he had gone because when the cloud of dust cleared there was a man standing there in a suit glaring at Ritsu.

Mizuki and Shuichii was up and running towards Ristu without even thinking about it. When they reached him he pushed the children into their arms and stood facing the threat how a human was going to do that she didn't know.

"Who are you" the man growled at Ritsu and he smiled.

"Why do you want to know?" the man growled and stepped towards Ritsu.

"Who the fuck are you?" the two boys gasped and looked at Ritsu.

"He said a bad word…where's -Name-…she should tell him that those words are not nice."

Mizuki smiled behind Kiba's head because she had never heard that one before. Ritsu glanced at Kiba and smiled "Yes that is a bad word Kiba…you shouldn't say them should you?"

Kiba looked up and shook his head "No…Auntie -Name- said they were bad words and shouldn't be said…" he turned towards Mizuki and looked at her "Although she says them sometimes…she lets me and Shinji beat her up…even though were small and don't really hurt her."

Mizuki couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her "You should listen to this -Name- and not say those worse she seems like a good person."

Shinji beamed at her "Of course she is…when she becomes a mommy like my mommy she'll be a great mommy." Mizuki shook her head. She couldn't believe that she was having this conversation with a fuming demon and threat just a few feet away from her.

"I'm sure she will"

"-Name-?" the demon said "-Name- who?"

Ritsu ignored him and looked at Shuichii can you take them home please? I don't want them getting hurt." he shook his head.

"I won't leave you alone."

"Shuichii you are the only one other than me that knows how to get them home without getting lost."

Shuichii shook his head again "You can't fight someone like him…"

"And you think you can?" Ritsu scoffed and turned his back "Please take them…" he looked at the demon and smiled slightly "Now where were we?" the demon snarled and stepped forward. Ritsu didn't move and that pissed the demon off he was going to kill whoever this was just for being in the same vicinity as his kids. The other one too for taking them away. Nobody touched his kids or his woman and he would murder them all. He snarled again and leaped toward the man. The man glanced over his shoulder to the two that had their back to him and then jumped out of the way. The demon was startled he didn't smell any demon on the man he couldn't be a demon…or a spirit detective he would have known.

The two that had the kids turned at the loud crash they heard and when Shuichii didn't see Ritsu he panicked he was so dead if Koenma found out that he left a human to deal with a demon. Mizuki tried pulling on Shuichii but he didn't budge he was staring to where the other guy was she knew that Shuichii could get in trouble but the little ones were more important…right? What was more important losing three human lives or just one? She started to ask that but when the dust cleared the guy was standing behind the demon without a scratch Shuichii looked confused had he moved? But he was a human….he would have moved too slow for a demon….

As the demon's eyes landed on him and Mizuki he saw the hate in his eyes and he turned and started pulling on Mizuki's arm he knew for a fact it had something to do with the children are they this demons? Or something else there were so many questions but no answers did Ritsu know the answers or did you? He needed to find out more…but who would he ask? If you hadn't wanted him to know…if you even knew about this…you wouldn't have brought him to your house would you….is this why you never worked with partners? Did you have kids and didn't want people to know? Or what?

As he reached your street he heard running foot steps behind him and looked at Mizuki she had one of the boys in her arms while he had the other in his and he sighed he had to stop whoever was after them. He stopped and Mizuki followed suit. "What?"

"Keep running the boys will know which house is -Name-'s…"

"Why…"

"Were being followed I don't want them to hurt anybody else." he turned as Mizuki dashed down the sidewalk. What he didn't expect was to see Ritsu running up to him.

"Run you idiot! I told you to take the boys to -Name-'s" Shuichii looked confused and cocked his head to the side. As Ritsu ran by him he caught his arm and pulled him as he ran. They caught up to Mizuki since she was weighed down by both boys Ritsu took one. As he reached the front door and got it open to pushed everybody inside and slam it shut he heard a loud roar. He knew the demon couldn't get in past the wards and he was at once grateful for Dai's protectiveness.


	3. The Plan

The Plan

The boys ran in search of you but saw their mother instead and ran to her tears streaming down their faces. She glared up at the three that came in after them "What did you do?"

"Nothing…" she looked at the young ones.

"What's wrong baby?" she picked up Kiba and he calmed a little bit. You reached for Shinji and turned towards the door as the roar was heard by everyone and the boys shivered.

"Mommy…that was scary…"

"What…" Shuichii started but didn't finish as you thrust Shinji into your brother's arms and raced to the door. He reached out for you but you dodged him with unnatural speed and he was stunned as you wrenched the door open.

You dashed out of the house into the yard but there was nothing there. You looked up and to the sides but saw nothing. You were positive that was your brother only two other people could ever have roared as loud as he did and not hurt your ears and one of them was dead. Ritsu followed you but you pushed him back "Don't touch me…." you hissed. The others rushed outside as you glared at Ritsu. You started off and Dai called out your name.

"I need to do something….leave it be Dai" you said and continued stalking off. You needed to get to him and fast you needed to talk to him. "UGH!" you yelled and started running down the street at an unnatural speed.

Shuichii who had followed you stopped as you disappeared "What…" Dai walked up behind him and sighed while saying as he walked past Shuichii.

"The whole word will know if she doesn't stop doing stupid shit like that." he kept walking until he was out of his sight and then disappeared out of sight. Shuichii turned back towards the house and walked inside.

"Ritsu….What are they?"

"What do you mean?" he asked non-chalantly while setting Shinji down on the counter and grabbing two popsicles out of the freezer. He gave one to Shinji and handed the other to Kiba.

"-Name- said we couldn't have a popsicle until after dinner." said Kiba watching as Shinji opened his and started eating it.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind right now because of what happened." Ritsu said grabbing Shinji and placing him on the floor.

"They…-Name- just disappeared."

"Are you ok Shuichii?" Mitsu asked while Ritsu was looking at him with a weird expression.

"What…are they?" Ritsu ignored the question and went over to the fridge and pulled out the meat you were going to cook and started cooking it.

You stopped in the middle of the park looking around with narrowed eyes. You lost track of him and that irritated you. You had never lost somebody before; then again, he did disappear a few years ago. You sighed as started back towards your house. You didn't want to think about what kind of questions that you were going to be bombarded with. On your way back you collided with Dai.

He scowled down at you "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't. Don't yell at me I'm not in the mood."

"It was stupid."

"I know this Dai."

"What are you going to say to Shuichi?"

"I don't know, hopefully he'll leave and forget about asking me."

"I highly doubt that. You know he's very intelligent."

You sighed "I know. That's one of the thing I think is most sexy about him."

"I don't want to hear this."

"You will live I'll have to hear about yours so you can deal with me talking about it." you were both silent the rest of the way home. When you walked into the house there was chaos everywhere.

Shuichii and that blonde he's always with were sitting with Shinji and Kiba watching while Dinji and Mitsu were fighting over the remote to the TV. Ritsu was walking into the kitchen shaking his head. You and Dai stood just inside the door watching as Mitsu finally got a hold of the remote. Kiba looked up towards the door and smiled at you before getting up and rushing to hug you "-Name-."

"What is it honey?"

"Dinji said those words you told us not to say."

You saw Dai's mouth twitch while he was trying to keep from laughing at how innocently he said that. "He did…did he?" you said narrowing your eyes at Dinji.

Kiba got a serious look on his face and nodded "Yes he did. I told him you were going to be mad."

"I think you and Shinji should beat him up."

Shinji's face lit up as Kiba grinned at you "I think so to."

"Then off you go. Go beat him up."

You watched as Shinji belly flopped off the couch onto Dinji's back while Kiba rushed his legs. You saw him toss a glare your way before he face planted. You smiled at them as they wrestled on the floor they were getting stronger. It was probably time to start teaching them how to pull back. They couldn't go to school unless they knew how fragile humans were compared to their strength. You could feel Shuichii's eyes burning into the side of your face you sighed you weren't going to get away without him asking questions.

Shuichii watched as Kiba raced over to you. He had known the minute you walked through the door. He didn't know where you had gone with Dai but he was going to get some answers tonight either before he left or after Dai was asleep. He waited until the boys were wrestling around the floor before getting up and walking towards you. Mizuki had gotten up and followed him. "-Name-"

"Hello Shuichii."

He stepped back and motioned to Mizuki that was standing behind him "I would like to introduce you to Mizuki. Mizuki this is my project partner –Name- and her brother Dai."

"Hello nice to meet you." She said smiling.

"Nice to meet you as well" you said smiling back. Dai nodded but didn't say anything and that made you frown. You looked over at him but he was walking into the kitchen. Out of the corner of you eye you saw her face fall a little but she quickly hid her reaction.

You smiled to yourself. You had a plan but you would need the enlisted help of your partner. You sighed why did you always have to bother with your brother. Concocting a plan with his help meant more time you spent together and you didn't know if that was going to be a good or bad thing. "Shuichii would you mind if I talked to you?"

"Sure."

You turned to Mizuki, "You are more than welcome to go bug my brother he needs to learn better manners." She laughed at you and walked into the kitchen. "Come on we can talk in my room." You walked past him "Kiba, Shinji, don't kill Dinji. I still need him alive."

They pouted at you "But –Name-!"

"No he's gotten good at keeping my yard up." You said laughing at his expression. You continued up the stairs and into your room Shuichii following you. "Is that girl anything special to you?" You could see the surprise on his face but he nodded his head "In what way?"

"She's my younger sister."

"You wouldn't happen to know if she has a crush on anybody would you?"

"I don't know if I should tell you that."

"I already know I just wanted you on the same page as I was."

"What are you talking about?"

"Dai has a crush on her."

"Oh really?"

You nodded "I want your help."

He leaned back against your door and folded his arms over his chest while looking around your room. "What's that?"

You watched him as you answered. You knew your room wasn't anything special you wanted to paint it but needed somebody professional to do it. "I was thinking that maybe they could get together. But they would need a little push."

"Why?" he said his gaze stopping on a picture of you, Dai, and your parents. It was one of the few things that you had left of your mother that you could bring to Ningenkai. Lucky for you it was turned at an angle and he couldn't really see that in the picture that you and Dai had fox ears instead of human ones and that your father decided to be in his human form for the picture.

"My brother is an idiot and won't say anything. Not after what happened with his last lover." You casually picked up the picture and looked at it more too keep him from seeing it better than to really look at it.

Shuichii narrowed his eyes at you but you didn't see it since you were focused on the picture "What makes you think he's good enough."

"What makes you think I think your sister is good enough?" your gaze shot up to meet his with indifference.

"Touché" he straightened and walked closer to you.

"If it's not going to work out my brother won't let it get too far." You stood while setting the picture face down on the bed so he wouldn't be able to see it.

"Is that all you wanted?" he stopped when you stood frowning. He could tell you didn't want him to get a good look at that picture. You were bringing more and more questions to his mind with the way you were acting.

"Yea pretty much." you looked over to your computer there was a picture of you and Dai as your background from when you were younger you could tell the boy on the computer was Dai but the girl it was more difficult to tell it was you but you quickly shut it anyway.

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" you glanced over at him he was studying the painting you hung on the wall above your bed. It was a picture of your home in Makai. Your older brother was always painting something most of the time it was of you and your mother. You had many paintings hid on your family estate here in Nengenkai but you tried to stay away from there.

"I don't know why?"

"I thought maybe you could come over and work on the project." Kurama didn't let it show that he had seen you shut your computer he had gotten a glance at it and could tell it was the same children from the picture you had removed from view. He was going to let the questions slide by for now. Until he knew more about you he didn't want to scare you away you had only two weeks left before the project was done and he wanted to get closer to you.

"Oh. I should be able to. If I'm not at school tomorrow just give me a call when school lets out."

"Why wouldn't you be?" he kept his tone light.

"I might stay home and watch the boys while Mitsu sleeps she's been through a lot today."

"Ok" That was a plausible explanation he just wasn't sure if you were telling the truth or if were hiding something. He had seen the scratched that the woman had tried hiding.

"We can talk about it tomorrow. I'll have to sneak away from Dai."

"Why?" that didn't really surprise him but he forced it in his tone.

"He doesn't really like to let me outta his sight…I'll find a way though."

"If it's going to pose a problem…"

"Don't worry about it. He needs to learn to I'm the oldest I can take care of myself."

Dai lay in bed staring up at his ceiling when you knocked on his door after seeing out Shuichii and Mizuki. "What?" you heard him call and walked in.

"What's the matter with you?"

"He was in your room."

"So what?"

"Nobody is allowed in your room."

"Dai don't start this with me right now."

"Or what?"

"Dai...I mean it"

"Leave me alone –Name-" he turned on his side and stared out the window.

"I don't what your problem is buy you need to fix it. I haven't done anything to you. Get your head out of your ass." You slammed his door shut and walked down the stairs.

"Everything ok?"

"Yea don't worry about it." Ritsu frowned. "Shinji, Kiba bath now."

You heard them groan "But –Name-."

"No buts Shinji now go." As they trudged up the stairs you plopped down on the couch to stare up at the ceiling. It was going to be a long season; your brother was starting on his dad role. You knew that he loved you and wanted the best for you but you were getting tired of it. Hopefully you would be able to get them together so that he stayed too wrapped up in screwing Mizuki to bother who you were around. You weren't looking for anybody to mate with you had been there and done that you weren't going to go through that pain again.

You didn't know how long you lay there but when you finally got up to go upstairs the boys were fast asleep lying in the spare bedroom with Mitsu. You quietly shut the door before turning to look at your brother's door. You thought about going to talk to him but all that would happen would be an argument. You were not starting an argument with him. You walked to your bedroom and shut the door before changing.

Finding your oldest brother was one of the top missions you had at the moment and you didn't need the distraction of guilt or an argument with Dai on your mind. You picked up the picture and placed it back on your table before sliding open your window and jumping to the ground.

Kurama threw his bag on his bed before sitting down in front of his computer and booted it up before he inserted the flash drive. The conversation he had with you surprised him. He knew that Mizuki had crushed on Dai but he didn't exactly like it and it had seemed that you two had been in some sort of relationship.

Of course this was all information that Yusuke had heard from all the gossip going around about the new kids he didn't know what to make of you the first time he had saw you in class. When somebody had commented that you looked awkward with your (E/C) eyes and (H/C) hair you ignored them. When the teacher had asked questions you were the only other student in his class that was better at understanding the material than he was and it surprised him. Not many humans were as smart as he was.

From that day on he tried getting his teachers to allow him to partner with you on projects but you somehow always got away with being alone. There would always be one person that didn't want to work with you and the teachers didn't force anybody to work with you. When he had commented to one of his teachers they said you had specifically asked to work alone that you couldn't stand idiotic students.

On top of that he had students always wanting to work with him. It didn't really bother him too much until you started going to the school. When he tried getting near you to talk just to say hi and introduce himself, your brother would come out of nowhere as if he knew when a guy was getting close to you. It didn't seem to him that you were dating from the way that you would scowl at him and any touch wasn't that of a lover. Although he saw you and Dai many times fool the girls that would want to date him. They were too stupid to realize that it was all an act between you two.

He pulled up the file folder named "Project" from the flash drive you had done a lot on the project the last week and it was almost done. Much to his disappointment but this plan about getting Dai and Mizuki together was sounding more and more like a great way for him to spend time with you and maybe become your friend. He knew you had secrets, he had witnessed it earlier tonight, but so did he. He could tell Dai was pissed at you when you had gotten back but wasn't sure why.

He glanced away from his computer when there was a knock on his door "Yes?"

Mizuki walked in "Koenma is here"

"What? Why? He knows better than to come here.."

"I don't know do you want him and Botan to come up here?"

"Yes. I don't want mom overhearing anything."

"Ok. I'll be back in a few."

"Alright." He closed the window he pulled up and saw one that was labeled "Pics" he knew he shouldn't but he was curious to know who you were. He opened it and there was one picture in it a photo of a painting. The painting looked very old and you could tell it was done by a master artist. It was a picture of a woman that looked human with a fox demon and three children. He frowned over this why would you have a picture of this painting? He heard his door open and quickly closed the box and turned to greet Koenma and Botan.

"So what's up?"

"Botan reported that there was a surge of power near the park."

"Yes I was kind of tied up and couldn't go personally but I called Hiei to check it out he said that he couldn't find anything not even a scent. I gave Botan my report."

"This isn't good."

"What?"

"Do you remember that family I told you about?"

"The Yukimura?"

"Yes. I was said that they could hide their presence and hide their scent. This made others believe that they could completely erase their scent which isn't the case. You can't leave a scent that is being shielded. We use to know where the last of that family was. Since he was disowned for mating with a human woman."

"What?"

"I know it's a shocker but he was different from his brothers and sisters. Coincidently it was the oldest and the only one that could have kept the family alive."

"You've been holding back information."

"If I didn't have to tell you I wasn't going to tell anybody. This family was one of the most powerful families in Makai and if there are any survivors at all they will be hunted down for their powers."

"Tell us the story about the son that was disowned."

"His name was Daichi, he was the oldest son of Hiraku and Kasumi. There were three other son's and two daughters. He was training to take over as head of the family, one day he left Makai to come here to Ningenkai. He wanted to see what all the fuss was about, that is when he met the human woman Michiko. She had just lost her parents and was the only one left of her family. At first he was just curious about her he was use to demon females and their rough abrasiveness, not the gentleness of a human. Anybody who's curious almost always comes back if they can and he did. They eventually fell in love and when he told Hiraku his father went crazy. They fought a battle that lasted for three days, there was no sleep and no food for them until one of them won."

A knock on the door stopped the story and Kurama opened it to find his mother on the other side "Yes mother?"

"I was wondering if you and your friends wanted something to eat or drink."

He turned to Koenma and Botan "Would you like something?"

"No thank you ma'am" they said in unison.

"Mizuki and I will be down in a little bit to eat"

"Ok dear, if you change your minds just let me know." She kissed his cheek and disappeared down the stairs.

"Ok. Who won?"

"They were equally matched, but Hiraku beat his son and banished him. Daichi went back to his Michiko and she took care of him. They stayed here in Ningenkai until she became pregnant with their first son. Daichi was afraid that other demons would attack her while she was on her way to work or away from him where he couldn't protect her. So he convinced her to come back to Makai with him. After giving it some serious thought she agreed with him. There she had their first son and not long after that became pregnant again. This time with twins although she didn't know."

"How did she live through all that?" Mizuki asked

"What?"

"Having her kids without a doctor? I know that demons can have children easily in Makai but a human would need a hospital."

"They came back and forth until she had them. Her family was rich here in Ningenkai so after she had the children she convinced a close friend to help her out with keeping the estate where she lived kept up."

"How did she do that?"

"She told her friend what Daichi was. After some pleading and convincing her friend did asked. She froze all of her accounts and wrote up her will, luckily her best friend was a lawyer and she didn't need to have somebody else in on the secret. She had left everything for her kids but put it in her daughter's name."

"Why not her oldest son?"

"That is a whole other story."

"Koenma we need to know everything." Kurama said sighing.

Koenma walked over to the window and stared out into the yard "They lived quietly until their oldest son hit puberty and stuck his nose where it shouldn't have been, and they were attacked. Daichi sent his youngest son to hide Michiko and his daughter while he fought. In the attack it was said that the oldest died."

"You don't think so?"

"No I don't."

"Why?"

"Because until just recently the two survivors of the clan fled here to start a new life. When I sent you and the others to check it out I didn't know that."

"How did you find out?"

"I went to talk to the new leader; he told me that they left. He said he didn't know where they went but I don't think he told me the truth. Even if they didn't want contact the leader made a promise to Dachi before him and Michiko died. He promised them he would watch over them, I think he sent his daughter to follow them so he could keep tabs on them, make sure they were ok. I also went to see their mother's friend, luckily she's still alive. I persuaded her to talk to me. She would only tell me that they came to get money out of the frozen accounts."

"Wouldn't they need their mother alive to do that?"

"No, the friend pretty much had control of all the accounts so it wasn't a problem. I thought they would move into her family's house but I was wrong. The friend has to know more than she's letting on."

"Why?"

It was Kurama that answered "Because they would need papers stating that they lived here."

"Oh."

"So were at square one?" Koenma nodded. "How did their parents die?"

"The pack that Daichi had brought together split for some reason only known to them. Daichi and the twins fought to keep it together and Daichi ended up fatally wounded and died not long after the battle took place Michiko died with him."

"She killed herself?"

"No, they had bound their life force. So they lost two parents and had to take over the pack."

"Why both?"

"They wouldn't listen to the daughter at first, so the son had to step up and take over when he would leave his sister would take over. But the son was gone so much she basically assumed the role of leader."

"Always gone?"

"Yup. Again nobody knows why but them. Since I didn't get the memo about them leaving until a few months ago they have about a year's head start."

"A year? How are we supposed to find them?"

"That isn't my job. But anyway back to the family, I think that surge of power was the oldest son."

"Why?"

"You said it was only one demon right?"

"Yes."

"The twins would have been together, they lost their oldest brother then their parents, and they wouldn't separate from each other on top of trying to keep a low profile."

"That makes sense but, you sure that it was that family?"

"No other family, or demon, could do that."

"What exactly do you need them for?"

"We have to protect them. They are in danger."

"From who?"

"We believe it to be the brother's ex-mate, well she is at the top of the list. The one that is also at the top is their uncle. He's the last surviving relative they have."

"Oh. How do you know all of this Koenma?"

"Because Daichi personally asked me to watch over his children if he passed before they were of age according to a demon's standards. He told me about everything that's why I knew which friend to go to. I guess his Michiko didn't trust me since her friend won't tell me where they went."

"They might not have gone far."

"I think that they are close to the estate. That way if they needed something they had easy access to their mother's friend."

"That would have been the smart thing for them to do especially if they didn't know how to live in here. But it's been a year now you don't think that they would have moved?"

"Not if they got close to somebody."

"Why would they?"

"If somebody filled the empty space in them where their family should be, it wouldn't have to be a mother or father figure, it could be something as simple as a child or even a friend."

"What about school?"

"They might. If the mother's friend suggested they go to get jobs. They might have done some crash courses and then tested into a grade. They would look around your age most likely. I've been told that they are highly intelligent, both of them. Probably would never see their parents and might be reclusive, never have people over. Not unless they know about their secret. Then again they were pretty popular with the pack before the problem occurred, well the brother was the sister was content in staying in the background out of the attention of others. If they did get into a high school around here it was probably just recently maybe the last 6 months."

Mizuki gave Kurama a look and he shook his head. He knew why she gave him that look and it was looking too promising. "Well take care of it Koenma."

"Ok. Don't say anything to the other's unless you have to."

"Alright." Kurama showed them to the door and walked into the kitchen where his mother was.

"Everything alright dear?"

"Yes mother it is" he said smiling at her.

"Get Mizuki and come eat your dinner."

"Yes ma'am" He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Mom says come downstairs and eat."

"What about…"

"We can discuss it later when mom is asleep."

"Alright."

You sat on the park bench that Ristu said he was at when he saw the demon and closed your eyes. You knew you wouldn't be able to find him through scent even though you were from the same family he got the full training from your father unlike you and Dai who had just been starting out. You could hide your scent but not track him the way he could track you down if he wanted to find you.

Breathing deep you let your mind expand. You rarely used this talent you had; it had come from your mother's side of the family. Apparently your mother's family had ben descendants of a priestess. You could feel the energy of Ritsu and the boys there were two other high leveled energies but you weren't too concerned with them you could tell that they weren't human energies but, they didn't feel threatening. You felt his energy it was really subtle but you had found him. Opening your eyes you smiled "Ready or not here I come brother."

You followed the energy through the park and to your house and then inside of Mitsu's house before it wrapped around to the forest. You cautiously approached the woods you weren't too sure if he was still there or had moved on through to the other side you weren't taking any chances. There were millions of trees in this area and you knew each one of them and where they were positioned as well as any other hiding space that there was. When you had first moved here you and Dai had searched the woods thoroughly making sure that you had escapes routes. You closed your eyes again and searched as far as you could take it you stiffened when something touched your back "Don't move Halfling."

You didn't move an inch you waited until he walked around to stand in of you. You opened your eyes and gasped it was him. It was your brother. You couldn't believe it tears welled up in your eyes but you fought them back. It had been so long since you had seen him Riku looked just like your father tall and muscular with long sliver hair and blood red eyes. Just like you had, you saw the surprise cross his face but he schooled it quickly and narrowed his eyes "Your either very brave or just plain stupid to follow me here."

"Who said I was following you." You forced haughtiness into your voice. It was the one thing he had hated when you were younger. He had told you it made him feel as if you were your mother.

"Nice try Halfling. I watched you from the moment you left your window over there until here." He said pointing to your house. You silently cursed you should have been paying more attention to your surroundings.

You sighed you had to start you training again if he had followed you all the way there and back without you noticing him. You were losing your touch and it's only been a year. "What are you waiting for then? If you followed me as you said, why didn't you kill me?"

"I have questions for you Halfling." He flexed his arms and looked towards your house. It was nothing special but you knew that the boys were in there with Mitsu and if you were right he wanted her.

You sighed exaggeratedly "I have a name you know." You made a pattern in the air and the wind rushed towards you. It formed a small pillow beneath you, you sat down in it. This made you look like you were floating.

"Yes I know. I just don't care." You saw his eyes go wary but he said nothing further.

"Of course you don't." you said sarcastically, and then mumbled "Why can't I ever run into a demon with manners?"

"What was that?"

You twisted your hands in a circle "I said." The earth moved at your command and you smiled "You ." you stepped away from him "are" you took another step "an" you clapped your hands together as you said the last words "arrogant bastard aren't you?" the earth tossed him before it dropped out from under his feet before he knew what happened and then closed over him "That should hold you for a little while" you smiled to yourself 'If he's going to act like he doesn't know me two can play that game.' You thought as you waited another minute before turning your back on the spot where he went down while wiping your hands on the thighs of your pants.

As you started towards your house you saw a flash of light and turned to see a little boy with a pacifier in his mouth in your path. Next to him was a blue haired girl that vaguely looked familiar to you but you couldn't place her "Damn it Botan!" the little…boy…person…baby…yelled at the girl.

"Stop yelling Koenma we are in a neighborhood."

"Anybody could have seen that!" he hissed. You saw another flash of light and in the place of the kid was a tall handsome teen you could tell it was the same person by the pacifier that he had in his mouth.

"Look you wanted to come here for whatever reason and I got you here so stop complaining."

That made him shut up and look around you were in a darker part of the shadow of Mitsu's house so you were pretty sure that he couldn't see you. "I felt a surge of power in this area. This isn't far from Kurama's house either."

"No it's not. Who house are we behind anyway?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want to call Kurama?"

"No, I think I've shocked him enough tonight. He wasn't too happy about me hold back information"

"Why did you? I understand the others but Kurama?"

"Hiei asked me to." You stilled at the mention of the short red eyed demon.

"Do you always do what you're asked?"

"No but he had a good reason."

"What was that?"

"I…" the ground rumbled and you cursed your brother was making his way back to the surface. You dropped your disguise and waited until he popped through the ground before running towards the strange pair. You forced a look of terror on your face. You saw the one with the pacifier glance over at you in shock. You ignored it, it was time for you to act like a scared little demon. Lucky for you that your hair and eyes were such a drastic change that nobody would recognize you if you ran into somebody you knew while looking like this. "Botan get the girl."

She nodded and raced over to you grabbed you around the waist and plopping you on her wooden oar before you could blink. You knew where you remembered her from now. It was a day you had longed to forget about. The day that your brother had supposedly died there was a girl with a toddler that you father had gone to meet. You were still learning how to shield your scent and followed him. Surprisingly you did it and he never knew you had followed him. Although Botan had seen you hiding in the brush and slipped away from your father and the toddler, you told her why you were there and she had kept your secret.

You watched at your brother burst out of the earth. You could tell that he was furious with you but you sat back and watched at Koenma walked up to him "Riku Yukimura you are under arrest"

You gasped and the girl looked at you "-Name-?" she said surprised you knew she hadn't gotten a good look at you before tossing you on her oar.

"Hey there Botan." You said sheepishly.

"Who's going to arrest me?"

You turned back to the toddler and your brother that didn't sound like his voice and his power shouldn't have been that demonic. "Botan tell him to get away. That's not all Riku."

"What do you mean?"

"He's a Halfling like me Botan. His aura shouldn't be that demonic."

"Koenma get away from him!" he didn't hear her and you jumped down "-Name- wait"

"I have to get him Botan, if I don't you will be looking for another toddler to take orders from." You turned and knocked him out of the way just as your brother attached. You pulled off your hair beret and it grew into a staff blocking his attack. While you were a master at the elements and hand to hand combat you older brother was good at manipulation and hand to hand. This didn't matter at the moment though; you weren't sure what his powers held now, that wasn't your brother. It might have been before but he was possessed you could tell.

"You little bitch. I will get you for burring me."

"If you were really my brother you could have avoided it. Release him!"

"Your brother is mine."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." you vaulted over him and kicked him in the back pushing him forward.

He caught himself before face planting in the dirt and laughed at you over his shoulder "You don't have anything you have to find his soul to gain his body back. I will have his children before that happens."

"Over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged my dear." He tilted his head to the side before pushing himself up "Sorry but we will have to reschedule that appointment I have other matters to attend to" he disappeared before your eyes.

Your staff returned to a beret and you placed it back in your hair as Botan rode up to you. "How have you been –Name-?"

"Great what about yourself?" while looking around. The fence between yours and Mitsu's house was still intact and the ground where your brother had popped out of it had a massive hole. You quickly fixed it.

"Who are you?" you turned from fixing the ground to see the toddler scowling at you

You turned to look at the toddler/teenager with a bored expression. "We never did meet properly did we?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You knew my father."

"I know many people."

"Yes I'm sure you do." You turned to Botan "It was good to see you again but I must return to guarding my wards." Turing you started towards Mitsu's house, you weren't going to let them know where you lived if the toddler was who you thought he was it was better for you and your brother if he didn't know where you lived.

Botan appeared in front of you "-Name- I can't let you go"

"Botan don't make me do this."

She hesitated but didn't move "Koenma had been looking for you and your brother."

"I don't know why you would need us, but I can't let you take us from where we are. I'm sorry. I have to protect my nephews and now I must find out what/who has my brother's soul. If he's alive I have to save him."

"-Name- we can help you, we have people that can help you."

"I can't trust anybody Botan. I'm sorry it is my duty to keep my family safe. Even from themselves it's the one thing father made me promise to him on his death bed." You made a pattern in the air between you "My family is more important than my own life." The air rushed at her pushing her oar up into the air.

Koenma stood off to the side watching the exchange wondering how Botan knew you and you knew her. You seemed to know who he was too but he didn't remember ever meeting you. When you started tracing patterns in the air between you and Botan he rushed forward and just as he reached you he saw Botan rise in the air and you darted under her. "Koenma stop her!" he heard Botan yell and started after you. It wasn't easy trying to keep up with you. You were fast and obviously knew the area, unlike him.

You were weaving in and out of the trees in the park when somebody joined you. He stopped a few feet away from where you had and listened "Dai what are you doing."

"What the hell is your problem sneaking out?" Dai yelled as he leaned against the cherry blossom tree where you had stopped.

"You're not my father Dai. I don't have to tell you if I'm leaving or not." You hissed between clenched teeth as you stared at anything but him. Little furry animals darted between bushes in nervousness as your temper rose.

"You do when there is a threat to you." He said calmly. You hated when he made you feel like you were two inches tall.

"The threat is for both of us not just me." You said in the same manner two could play this game.

"I'm the brother I am supposed to take care of you." He narrowed his eyes. 

"I'm older I'm supposed to take care of my younger siblings. I don't care if it's mating season or not you will not do this to me. I have no intention of mating with another person." You winced as you let that last tidbit slip out, you hadn't meant to.

"What?" you heard the surprise in his voice.

"I have no intention of putting myself into that kind of situation to get hurt again." You started off away from him but he called out to you and you stopped

"-Name-…"

"Nothing you can say will change my mind. Mother and Father had a great life together before Uncle split up the pack." Koenma narrowed his eyes you couldn't be who he'd been looking for. "It took us 5 years to get it back under control. By human standards we are considered adults even though we don't look like it. Hell somebody at the grocery store asked me if I was the twin's mother. By demon standards we are still considered children. I can't stand demons and it'll be too much for most humans to understand."

"You don't give humans enough credit."

"Mom was different." You sniffed as tears gathered in your eyes. You refused to let them fall it was a weakness and you knew it. You couldn't help that you missed your parents but you couldn't let Dai see that it bothered you it would only give him more on bossing you around.

"What about Miss Shiori and the Laywer?"

Koenma's eye's widened at the mention of Kurama's mother's name. "What do you want me to say Dai?"

"I want you to have more of an open mind."

"I have one and I'm not stupid. Luckily dad married a woman that had a great personality and two women that loved her enough to try and understand what she was doing. Men aren't as understanding as women are. Anybody in their right mind wouldn't get with a demon."

"Don't talk about my mother like that."

"I love mom Dai but it's true she didn't know what was going to happen when she married dad. She wanted grandchildren and look at what happened to her. She died because uncle hated dad so much he found a way to split the pack." Dai didn't know what to say to that he knew that his mom had to be out of her mind to fall for his dad but they did have a good life with what little time that they had together and with their kids. "As long as you and the boys are happy Dai that is all I need. We need to talk about Riku."

He stiffened "Why?"

"I went to follow him tonight."

"How he shielded his scent."

"That's a whole different story. We need to get home we can talk there."

"Ok. I'll race you home."

"I'll win you know I'm faster." He shrugged and disappeared you sighed "You never learn.

Koenma decided he had to do some research. It sounded like you were who he'd been searching for and if so, he needed more information about your mother obviously she told another woman besides her friend that either your father didn't know about or he neglected to tell him about the second person. Either way if it was Kurama's mother and not some random person Kurama needed to know.

Koenma returned to Rai-kai and his office he was going to need to find out who Michiko hung out with it was going to be hard because of how many years had passed but it won't be impossible he had been keeping track of the lawyer and there was this one human she had kept in contact from her high school days that was where the gang was going to start.


	4. Kisses and Misses

Kisses and Misses.

You stretched as you rolled over onto your side it had been a long night, after telling Dai what happened and how you tracked your brother it was past three in the morning so while he woke up and got ready to leave for class you stayed in bed.

That was until the boys decided they wanted to play trampoline on your bed. Now you were staring at the twins with narrowed eyes. "Uh-oh…-Name- has that mean look in her eyes Shinji…I think we're in trouble.." Kiba said with wide eyes. You pretended to stretch again and the suddenly grabbed them both to start tickling them. They screamed in laughter and delight, they needed it after last night.

"So where is your mother? Still asleep?" you asked after you were done torturing them.

It was Shinji that answered "She got up made us breakfast and then went to lay back down she said she didn't feel good."

Kiba picked up the rest of the answer "So we decided that it would be a good idea to come wake you up and bother you while mommy was sleeping."

"You little monsters!" you said narrowing your eyes on them. They looked at each other before narrowing their eyes back trying to imitate the look. It made you give up the face and start laughing again. "Alright what do you want to do?"

"Can we watch a movie?" Shinji said.

"Of course what do you want to watch?"

"Builder Bob!" they both yelled.

"That isn't a movie."

"Oh…Can we watch Shrek then?" Kiba said with a thoughtful look on his face.

He looked so cute like that. "Alright Shrek it is then." They raced ahead of you, and you took the time to check the window locks on the upper floor before heading down to put in the movie. Then you checked the window and door locks on the bottom floor you had checked them before but wanted to make sure they were still in place. You weren't taking any chances with the boys and Mitsu here.

You sat on the couch and they each crawled up on either side of you to start watching the movie it wasn't long before the boys were sleeping. It didn't surprise you they were probably up early entertaining themselves before waking Mitsu to feed them then entertained themselves again until they started getting tired. They wanted to be close to somebody and wanted to let their mother sleep you assumed. It was sweet really.

Your phone went off and you answered it without looking at the id "Hello?"

"I know where you are now; you aren't safe from us anymore."

You sat up straight on the couch "Who is this." You demanded.

"Neither you nor your family is safe. Keep this in mind –Name-" You heard dark laughter before the line went dead.

Chills raced down your spine and over your arms. Nothing scared you, except maybe emotional entanglements, but this made your mind and heart race. You looked at the time and sighed it was almost time for Dai to be home you slept most of the morning away you hadn't meant to. You slowly extracted yourself from the boys so you didn't wake them and started up the stairs to shower. If you were going to work on the project over at Shuichii's house you were going to be presentable. Hopefully Dai wouldn't notice.

He noticed. You scowled at Dai as he paced back and forth like a caged tiger Shuichii had come over and was waiting for you when Dai walked in the door. You didn't know why he was later getting home than normal but you hadn't asked or worried about it you were trying to get gone before he came home but of course the world was against you. "I'm just going to do a project Dai."

That seemed to make him even madder and you sighed when he started yelling again. "I TOLD YOU NO!"

"You have got to get laid." You mumbled and he spun around with his face red as a tomato. That told you, you shouldn't have said it. It was rare for him to get this way but it did occasionally happen.

When you opened your mouth to respond to his silent fury Mitsu cut in. You didn't know when she had come up stairs to your room but you threw her a grateful look "Dai, look at me." When he did she continued "You can't keep her cooped up in the house. I know you want to protect her but she has things that she needs to do. It's not like she's going to be threatened with Shuichii around her. He's human, is he not?" Dai nodded "Ok then there is no reason for her or you to be worried about anything. Let her go she will be fine."

You saw his face return to normal and he stomped to his room and slammed the door. You looked to Mitsu "Thank's so much."

"Any time –Name- you know I love you."

"And I you." You stood to leave when she stopped you.

"Despite what I said I want you to be careful." You nodded and started for the door she stopped you again "And despite what you said about not wanting to get involved with another man after what happened back home –Name-. Our hearts don't care what you or your brain wants or thinks. I know you have a crush on him already; I don't want to see you hurt. Even if it is because you have to give him up, sometimes there are circumstances where we have to think about what we should do. I love your brother –Name- I do and he has changed since I was pregnant with the boys. So much that I believe that it isn't truly him anymore, I want who he was before to come back I miss that. But I made the decision to hide from him to protect the boys. Don't make me regret trusting you with their life –Name-"

"I won't Mitsu. You, Dai, and the boys are all I care about at the moment. Your safety is what I will put before my own life." You raised a hand when she started to speak "I know you think I don't have to but I do just leave it at that. I have to go now. I love you see you later." You waited long enough to see her nod before you dashed down stairs.

Kurama sat on the couch trying to listen to what was being said upstairs. When he had arrived you were in the shower and the woman from yesterday answered the door letting him in. He waited in an awkward silence while the boys wrestled around the floor and the woman watched them. Suddenly she stood and started up the stairs as the door opened he didn't understand why until Dai and Ristu walked in with serious looks on their faces. Dai stalked to the stairs without looking at him while Ristu stopped to nod at him then followed.

He heard a door slam open and tensed to rush up the stairs if he heard something he didn't like. You shrieked at him for walking in on you while you were getting dressed and then heard the door slam closed as Dai started talking. Even with his hearing he couldn't understand what was being said. The two boys stopped wrestling around after a while and walked over to him. "Don't hurt –Name-." he thought it was Kiba that said that but he couldn't be sure.

"We love –Name- and don't want to see her hurt." He was shocked to be honest. They were wise for their age.

They didn't wait for him to say anything but walked off and turned on the T.V. he sat there waiting for you to come down and when you did finally you were flustered but still shot him a smile that punched him low in his stomach. He smiled back and stood while you kissed the boys good bye. He waited until you were both outside before asking what you knew he was going to. "Are you sure you can come?"

"Don't mind him…he needs to get laid." You mumbled the last part but he heard it anyway.

"Are you sure we can stay here.."

"Nah. He'll get over it. Probably sulk around the house for a week while ignoring me, which in turn I will return the gesture, while I will fill my time with the boys and Mitsu, and probably Dinji and Ritsu."

He frowned at that. "Why them?"

You didn't pretend to misunderstand it would be easier for you to just answer the question. "When he sulks they ignore him too cause most of the time it's over stupid stuff…although they might side with him this time." You said thinking that Dinji probably would because he liked you, Ritsu because of the same reason Dai was freaking out. You shrugged to yourself it didn't matter you were older and gonna do what you wanted to.

Kurama watched you from the corner of his eye as you frowned at something you were thinking it was cute he thought as he continued to watch you.

After a few minutes you noticed that you had stopped talking and glanced over at Shuichii he was watching you with amusement in his eyes. Even though there was no sign of it on his face you could tell whatever you had been doing was amusing to him. "So...have you given thought to what is said last night?"

He seemed to shake himself and turned his eyes forward. "Yes."

"Well?"

"I don't want my sister hurt."

"I don't want my brother hurt. But if they like each other all they can do is try. Trust me I want my brother happy not hurting, it's time he had happiness in his life."

"I guess you're right." By this time you reached his house and he opened the door for you and motioned you inside. You took off your shoes and followed him into the kitchen.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you."

"Shuichii is that you?" you heard a familiar voice call out and frowned it sounded like Miss Shiori.

"Yes mother." He started towards the living room again only to have the woman appear in the door way. You had started following you stopped dead in your tracks your eyes wide as you stared at the woman. She had been the one to help you find the house you were currently living in and suggested that you go to Meiou High. She hadn't mentioned that she had two children.

She stopped short as well but you shook your head wildly as she stared at you shocked that you were in her house. "I didn't know you were bringing over a friend Shuichii."

"Mother this is –Name-." you stopped shaking your head and pasted a smile on your as he turned to introduce you. "We are working on a project together."

"Nice to meet you Miss Minamo." You didn't move to shake her hand you knew she wouldn't accept it. She was a little upset you were here. You were pretty sure you knew why.

"And you –Name-." she smiled at you.

Shuichi looked between you and his mother but you were looking down at your feet trying to avoid them both. "I don't know how long we'll be mother, but if you need anything we'll be in my room. Come on –Name-"

"Keep your door open" you heard as you followed him up to his room and settled into the chair he indicated.

His room was simple, as you suspected, he was an intelligent guy he didn't need an elaborate room to show that. "So where is my flash drive?"

"It's on the desk there. I made a copy of the file and saved it on my computer so if you want to work on that so you don't have to use the flash drive right now."

You nodded and clicked on the file named "project" and pulled the documents up. You looked over what he had done and frowned it was almost done. The other day when he left the flash drive with you to do some tweaking on what you two had done so far you were tempted to wipe the flash drive clean and say the boys had been messing with it when you were cooking. But didn't, it would have been wrong and all that work would have gone to waste. You sat starting at the computer listening to him flip through the notes that you had both sat and complied together to use. You were aware that his mother kept checking in on you but you ignored her pretending to work on the computer.

You turned to look at Shuichii when you noticed that there were no pages turning he was looking at you "What?"

"You've been staring at the computer for 15 minutes without doing anything. Are you ok?"

You didn't know he had been paying attention. "Of course."

He sighed and put the notebook away "-Name-. You don't have to lie to me."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're distracted."

"I am not."

"-Name-." he said your name with exasperation and stood. He grabbed your hand and pulled you to your feet.

"What."

"Were taking a break."

"But…" you stopped as he rushed you down the stairs.

"I'm going out mother."

"Ok dear be careful, is –Name- going with you."

"Yes. We'll be back soon."

He shut the door and started down the sidewalk leaving you to follow shrugging you caught up to him.

"So where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises."

"Me either. But, you'll get over it." you shrugged and followed him it wasn't long before he stopped you in front of your favorite ice cream shop.

"What are we doing here?" you said staring at the shop.

"Getting ice cream." He turned towards you "This is my favorite ice cream store. I figured a break from school and home might do you some good. You're always busy at home and at school you are always going too." You looked away it was true. You didn't do anything besides that but you couldn't help it you wanted to help everybody and make everybody happy. He grabbed your hand "Come on –Name- today is a relax day we can do the project tomorrow or something."

"I don't like to goof off."

"Neither do I, but here I am." He said shrugging. "Come on."

You followed him to the counter and waited while he ordered his ice cream you looked at the menu boards but only to have something to do you knew what you wanted it was always the same. When he was done you took another minute before ordering. He paid and you walked to sit outside. "What did you order?"

"Peanutbutter reeses with vanilla Icecream. What about you?"

"(Favorite Ice cream)" you said as you ate your first spoonful.

He watched you as you ate it remembering the first time he ever saw you. "You know this is the first place I ever saw you." Your hand froze midway to your mouth "You were sitting in the shop with the boys and they were covered in chocolate." You remembered that day it was the first time the boys had ever had ice cream. "I was passing by and happened to glance in and saw you sitting there with them."

You set your ice cream down and stared at him you had seen him too but only had a quick look because the boys had needed your attention. "It was the first time they had ice cream."

"Really?"

"Yup. Mitsu never has time to take them out. She's always working."

"Oh." You sat in silence while you both finished your ice cream when you stood to throw yours away he waved you off grabbing both containers and throwing them away. "Come on." he stopped and waited as you started to follow him.

"Thanks for the sweet snow by the way."

He stopped and turned towards you "Where have you heard that?"

You frowned "The boys call it that why?"

"A friend calls it that too."

You smiled, you had one too but you didn't tell him "That's funny." you waited until he turned and started walking again before sighing it was supposed to be a relaxing time but you couldn't you were wound tighter than a spring. You could admit you liked him, it wasn't hard but keeping your hands to yourself was another story. Your hands itched to touch him and you didn't know what was happening you'd never had this feeling about a guy before even the "Potential mate" you had.

"So, tell me –Name-. Where did you live before here?"

Your eyes rose to look at the back of his head from watching his behind as he walked "Uh. With a family friend."

He didn't press you for more of a description but you could tell he wanted to by the way he was holding his shoulders. Besides it wasn't a lie, you were living with a family friend it just so happened that friend lived in your family home.

"GEORGE!" The blue demon rushed into the room while tripping over his feet "Have you gotten the information that I asked you for?"

"Uh, sir…I'm trying she just won't talk to me."

"MAKE HER! I NEED THOSE ANSWERS!" the ogre almost jumped out of his skin and face planted once before finally making it out of the office.

"Koenma now you can't blame him."

"Your right, at least he found the damned human's address."

"Koenma,"

"I'm frustrated Botan, it's been three days since that girl disappeared and I need to know if Kurama's mother is involved. If so we have to tell him and put her in protective custody." Botan nodded and watched as the toddler stood and transformed to his teenage form. "Come, you might need to be there."

She walked over to him and he grabbed her around the waist before opening a portal as close to the house as he could. "I didn't know you could do this." Botan said as they stepped into the forest surrounding the human's house.

"It depletes my spirit energy a great deal so I don't use it unless I have to. It was easier than trying to tell you where to go." He started towards the house leaving Botan to follow him. When they reached the porch the door was flung open and a tall man stepped out to meet them.

"You have business here?"

"I am looking for Akio." Koenma said keeping his voice neutral.

"What is your business."

Koenma rolled his eyes if only this kid knew…"I have a few questions I would like to ask."

Before the giant could say anything he was pushed out of the way and a slim woman appeared "I've been expecting you Koenma."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know many things come." She looked up at the man "Be a dear and fetch some water from the well."

"Yes mother."

He disappeared around the house and the woman turned back to wave the pair in. "Come now, we mustn't dally." Botan looked at Koenma and shrugged before starting to follow her inside. "Please sit."

Botan and Koenma did as asked and waited. It was Koenma that asked "So you want to tell me how you know me?"

"I suppose I should." She turned to lean against the counter to face him. "I am a rare breed indeed. I am from a line of humans that use to protect humans from the evils of the demon world." Koenma nodded he knew the line, thought they had all died off "My mother hid my brother, sister and myself to protect us from the attack that took away my village. Now we both live here."

"It's been hundreds of years since I last heard any word of your line."

"We were in hiding preparing incase the door between the worlds ever disappeared. But a demon found us and killed everybody but my brother and I. The boy you just met is his offspring and before you ask yes he is my son by blood. It was a few years later that my brother and I came across the demon again, he raped me and my brother killed him for it. I kept the child. Now the reason you are here is concerning my niece and nephew."

"Niece and nephew?"

"Yes their mother was my sister."

"She was?"

"Yes my mother came from a line of priestesses while my father from the line of those that protected. She ended up with a rich family that took care of her in turn she took care of me and my brother. Yes Shiori is the same Shiori that is Kurama's mother."

"How do you know all of this."

"I am a seer. One of the rare there are only two of us left."

"-Name-" Koenma looked at Botan. "She's the other one isn't she?."

"Yes"

"She doesn't know either does she?"

"No I have not told her of my father's people. Although she taught herself how to wield the power a different way than how I would have taught her…she knows not it comes from a line that used to kill demons to protect."

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"She isn't ready to learn that side of the family yet, she has much anger in her, at her parents for leaving her, at herself for letting herself fall victim to a lie, and her uncle for splitting the pack and wounding her father so bad. I fear what will happen when she comes face to face with her uncle. She is very wreck less and I have instructed Dai to watch out for her because of this. She is strong and will bring her families line back from the brink of extinction with the help of her brothers."

"I thought one was dead."

"No he was captured and his soul is being held captive."

"Why are you telling us this?"

"I am only telling you what the children already know."

"What of Kurama's mother?"

"I will take care of her you mustn't tell Kurama what his mother knows. It will shift the events of the future and could kill him. Before you even ask I can see the future and not just one I see many possibilities, as could –Name- did she have my training."

"What did she teach herself?"

"She can use the power to track her family even if they leave no scent."

Koenma's mought dropped open "Excuse me."

"It is why her uncle will go for her should she let anybody know that would betray her."

"They didn't finish their training though, and what of the threat to her."

"The training they didn't get was tracking the family without a scent but –Name- can to that on her own…and you speak of the ex-mate of Dai."

"Yes."

"Her time will come that she will pay for the pain she has caused my family. She is the reason Riku was caught in the first place." Koenma saw her eyes glaze over and stay that way for several minutes. "You must watch out for them Koenma, The gang will find out about their whereabouts in time, you mustn't tell them. If I find you are about to let it out either of you I will make a personal visit to take care of it." Botan nodded and then opened her mouth to say something but hesitated. "I do not age because I was injected with demon blood while in a coma as was my brother. The twins mother's idea of saving us."

"It worked?" Koenma was stunned he had never heard of a human being injected with demonic blood surviving it.

"Yes. I believe it was because of the line I was from; you know how the line started out with a demon and human woman. I had some there already."

Botan nodded "That makes sense. Since you had demon blood running in your veins from generations past it wouldn't hurt you."

"Now you must leave before my son gets back. He has troubles around strangers."

"Thank you for your time Akio."

"Nothing comes without a price Koenma and I am sure you know my price."

"I will protect them as best I can without letting them know, any of them know, what's going on. But if my instincts are right, and they usually are, Kurama will watch over her."

"You are better than they give you credit for."

"I just know the men that work for me like the back of my hand." He turned and left Botan trailing behind him.

"Do you really believe it?"

"Botan there are certain things you can't fake no matter how good you are. That woman has been hurt in the past and is now hurting for her family even though she looks strong and is trying to be strong in the end everybody is the same."

"Same how?"

"They love without thought."

Akio let her shoulders drop as they walked out of sight "Keep my family safe Koenma or your father and I will have a misunderstanding of great lengths."

"Mother."

"Go get Shiori, Takanaka. Tell her we need to have a little chit chat."

"Yes mother."

You laughed as Shuichii almost lost his balance. After eating ice cream you both decided on going ice skating. You hadn't been since you first moved here, you hadn't had the time. You suspected that he came only because you wanted to. So for the last hour you had been alternating between trying to keep from laughing and helping him up. "You know we didn't have to come here."

He looked over at you. "It's been a while since I've been here that's all. And I wasn't that good to start off with." He smiled sheepishly at you.

You bit back a smile at the look he gave. It was cute and not something you would usually find cute on a guy with his build. You helped him up again and then pushed off to do an axel jump. This is a jump where a skater takes off on the front outside edge of one skate and then lands on the back outside edge of the opposite skate and lands backwards.

Kurama watched as you landed a complicated jump. He briefly wondered where you learned to ice skate you were good. Better than he first thought when you rejoined him your eyes were bright and sparkling "You've been holding out."

You smiled at him shyly "I usually hold back if it's been a while since I've skated." You said as he followed you off the ice to the bench to take off your skates.

"How long has it been?"

"A while."

Kurama looked at you with concern etched into his face your face was blank but he heard the underlying pain that was in your voice. "You ready?" he was going to let it go. It wouldn't do to destroy the progress he made with you today.

You nodded as you turned in your skates. You waited for him to do the same before following him out the door. As you followed behind him you found yourself watching the muscles in his back move and felt liquid heat pool low in your stomach.

He took a deep breath as he stepped outside and stilled, he could smell your scent, and it wasn't just your natural scent either. He smelled arousal it was intoxicating and when you almost ran into him and it enveloped him he almost grabbed you.

You had to put your hands on his back to keep from running into him. You were so focused on the muscles playing in his back that you hadn't noticed that he had stopped and almost ran into him. "Shuichii?" you said hesitantly. He didn't answer right away and you stepped back as he glanced over his shoulder at you. You heard him curse before starting off again at a faster pace. You had to rush to keep up with him and when you finally had caught up it was difficult to keep pace with out dipping into your demon strength, which you were trying to avoid doing. "Shuichii…could you slow down?"

He did slow but not by much. You sighed in frustration and put on a burst of speed to catch him by his arm. You stopped him at the mouth of the alley way and he turned slightly to look at you briefly before grabbing you and pulling you into the alley. The sun had gone down by this time so as he pressed you into the wall you knew it was where nobody could see. He was breathing heavily and shaking you struggled to get from between him and the wall but he held you firmly in place "Stop struggling."

"Let me go."

"I'm trying."

"Try harder. I don't like to be held down."

You saw something flash in his eyes, his head lowered until his mouth was inches from yours. You could feel his breath on your lips and shuddered "If I was holding you down we would be in bed naked." You gasped and his mouth descended on yours it wasn't gentle or coaxing it was hard and demanding. Your eyes closed of their own accord while your hands found his hair and his found your hips. It had been so long since you were close to anybody it felt good to be held again. You could feel more heat pooling low in your stomach and it took every ounce of will power to keep from rubbing against the thigh that had slipped between your legs to press against your center you groaned as it pressed harder.

Kurama wasn't thinking, otherwise he wouldn't have pulled you into the alleyway. When you had put your hands on his back he fought his animal instincts to push you to the ground and satisfy his need that had grown as he inhaled your scent. He pressed his thigh harder against you and you groaned into his mouth a second time. He was lucky you weren't slapping at him and screaming rape. He had never had this type of reaction to a female before, at least not since leaving Makai 18 years ago. It was as if you were going into heat which humans didn't do. But there was something nagging at the back of his mind, which he ignored as you shifted against him and pressed against his erection. He bit back a moan as he broke the kiss and trailed kisses down your neck.

Your breathing had gone shallow as he trailed his lips down your neck which shot goose bumps down your back and arms. You held his head closer as he stopped at the collar of your shirt. You had chosen to wear a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and now cursed your shirt choice. You felt him move the shirt out of the way so that he was touching flesh but kept his hands firmly on your hips.

They didn't move from your hips not matter how much you willed it. When his hands moved further up you whimpered. It had been so long since the first time somebody had touched you while you were still a virgin you weren't innocent. Losing to your will power you rocked against the thigh that he had pressed against your center and let out a low moan. He pulled his head up to look down at you. Your eyes were closed and you were breathing hard, he kissed you again with less intensity before pulling back. He waited for you to open your eyes before letting you go.

As you fixed your clothes he rubbed the back of his head "I'm sorry. I don't know what has gotten into me."

"Don't worry about it. It's not like I was trying to push you away." You smiled shyly at him before leading him out of the alley way he took the lead and started towards his house towards his house. It took about 10 minutes to get to his house and when you walked into the door you knew something was wrong. You saw Shuichii stiffen beside you. "-Name- stay here."

You scoffed and moved past him "I can take care of myself." You walked towards the stairs and started up them Shuichii hot on your heels. You saw that his sister was lying on the ground and looked unconscious. He rushed over to her as you continued down the hall. When you pushed open the door to what you assumed to be Shiori's room you gaped at the amount of blood it wasn't hers but it smelled familiar. Shuichii came up behind you and you thought you heard him growl. You turned to see him looking at the walls to his mother's room. What you saw on his face you hadn't expected to see. His eyes were narrowed and filled with anger not shock like they should have been and his eyes looked like they were changing color. You paled as you realized what that meant…Shuichii was a demon.

Kurama knew from the look on your face his eyes were flashing from green to gold. It happened when he was pissed; there was nothing he could do about it though. He turned to see Mizuki getting up as you turned to look at her he blocked your view Mizuki wasn't in her human form and he didn't need you freaking out on him at the moment.

You frowned as he stepped into the way as you turned to assess how hurt his sister was but if he was a demon she was too and didn't need to worry about it. "Shuichii…" you started before somebody came in through his bedroom door you stared at the short fire demon and anger snapped into your face before you knew what you were doing you had slapped Hiei and stormed down the stairs as soon as you were out of the house you opened a portal to your mother's house and stepped through it you had questions that needed answers.

Kurama stared at Hiei as you stormed down the stairs and the demon didn't immediately go after you to kill you for slapping him. He could see the fire in his eyes as he glared after you but he didn't move otherwise. It was Mizuki that asked the question on his mind "What the hell did she slap you for?"

Hiei looked over to her with a droll stare "It's a woman. Do you ever need a reason for slapping people?"

Instead of being insulted Mizuki grinned "You screwed her and left without a word huh."

Hiei didn't give her an answer but Kurama got the impression that wasn't why you had slapped him "I'll go find her." He started off until Hiei stopped him.

"Don't bother worrying about her right now she's long gone and you won't find her…You need to worry about where youth mother is." Kurama frowned again as Hiei walked into his mother's room Hiei was acting out of character which confused Kurama Hiei never acted like this.

"What's going on Hiei?" he said as he walked into the room. Hiei was over by the window where the biggest blood stain was. He stayed silent and Kurama's anger spiked "Don't ignore me Hiei" he growled.

Hiei turned towards him with an irritated glower "It's either I lie to you, or ignore you. I would rather not lie to you fox." Kurama stared at him so long Hiei stood and turned towards him "You will learn everything eventually but I am not at liberty to say anything on this matter. The blood isn't your mother's but there's more than just one blood type here one has human blood mixed with it. I don't know if it is two demons and a human or what."

"You are being way out of character." Mizuki said from behind Kurama and he had to agree.

"There are a lot of thing neither of you know about me." Kurama also had to agree with that while Hiei was his ally and one he considered a friend he didn't know much about him except what he had been told. "Trust me you would rather I be acting out of character than not." With that he left the two.

Mizuki sighed "What the fuck is going on here?"

"I don't know but I fully intend to find out. After we find mom." She nodded and jumped from the window to the back yard Kurama followed suit.

You stalked through the house to the wing where your mother's friend was staying and slammed open the door to the conservatory. You knew she would be here at this time a night and it was exactly where she was. "-Name-…how nice to see you." You narrowed your eyes "Come sit with us."

You glanced around to see Shiori and two other people you didn't recognize. You slowly made your way into the conservatory keeping your back to the wall. The woman you didn't know watched you with cool assessing eyes as you stopped where you could see them all without having to lose sight of another. You could tell the male was bleeding and it was the same blood that had been in Shiori's house "Miss Yuki what the hell is going on here. I just left Shiori's house where her room was coated in blood. Which by the way both of your children have seen." You said looking at the woman in question.

"-Name- you need to sit down."

"Don't talk to me like I am a foolish child Yuki. You are in MY mother's house as such I am the Mistress here not you."

"I have lived here far longer than you." She said with venom dripping from her voice.

"That may be true but this is my house and the only reason I am not in it because I fear my uncle finding me. Unless you have told him where I am already you knew that as soon as I kill him I'm taking my mother's house back." You saw fear in her eyes. Good she needed to learn her place. "By the way if you think you can keep this house by sending my uncle my way you are sadly mistaken. I am as ruthless as my father was and I will not tolerate treachery from anybody. Not matter who they are."

You saw something flare in the unknown woman's eyes. "Now Yuki." Started the woman, "You didn't tell me she had a temper like her mother."

You could see the anger crawl into her eyes "She's never showed me any anger. Dai's only ever done that"

"Obviously you don't know her children."

You turned to the one speaking "Who the hell are you?"

The man beside her stepped towards you before the woman stopped him "We aren't here to fight with her Takanaka."

"Then why are you here? Cause trust me I'm itching for a fight and don't give a damn who I fight."

The woman laughed "Your mother wouldn't approve of how you are talking –Name-."

"Leave my mother out of this she is long gone and I'm tired of hearing you speak of her."

Pain flashed in her eyes but she quickly hid it as the cool mask fell back into place. "Yes I know this."

The doors to the conservatory were pushed open as a servant stuck their head in 'they must have shut it while I was talking to them.'

"Miss there is somebody here to see you." Said the teenager.

"Who is it."

"Dai is here Madam." Your eyes widened why was he here?

"Send him in."

Dai walked in a few minutes later the boys following him. Concern covered your face as you saw them they were covered in scratches. You rushed over to them not caring about keeping your back to the wall. As soon as they saw you tears ran down their face. "What happened?"

"They were attacked."

"Where is Mitsu?" Dai didn't answer you "Dai…where is Mitsu?"

"When I got home the house was a mess and the boys were the hiding. I don't know what happened to her."

"I should have been home." You said as you held the boys.

"We both should have been home."

"You aren't responsible for them."

"The hell I'm not."

You sighed heavily "Dai, you aren't the head of the family I am they were under my protection. I let Mitsu down. The boys have no training, which is also my fault; I should have started training them when I realized what they were even if Mitsu didn't know about it. I am the head of the family now and it is my responsibility to make sure that everybody is protected."

**A month later…**

You sighed as you looked at the sleeping boys. You didn't know how you were going to tell them that you still hadn't found their mother. It had been a month since Dai had brought them to you with scratches all over their bodies. It was from that day on that you started teaching them to defend themselves. They were tired for the rigorous training they had with Dai and Ritsu so you let them sleep. Despite Mitsu's disappearance and the heated kiss you had shared with Shuichii you finished the project in record time for your two month long spring break. After school let out for the break you hadn't seen him he tried calling you but you were always tracking down info you needed. When he tried texting you, you always said that you couldn't talk because you were training the boys.

It was frustrating you didn't know where you two stood, even while his sister and Dai got closer. Turns out they didn't need a push so you hadn't really seen him for a few weeks. Although it was your fault you were trying to avoid him. After the kiss and realizing he might be a demon you made sure you were doing the project in the library either at school or at the public one. You made sure you were never around him alone.

"They are getting better."

You turned to see Dai standing behind you "I'm sure they are"

"What did you find?"

"Nothing. She is in Makai Dai I know she is. It was either Uncle or The possessed Riku."

He cursed "How can you be sure?"

"They left no scent. I think he knows."

"Know's what?"

"We are the last surviving relatives of the human's that protected Ningenkai from demons before the door to Makai was sealed shut."

"How?"

"I don't know. He has to otherwise he would have killed Riku not possessed him."

"What did you find out?"

"Uncle captured Riku after he fled to Nengenkai. Riku lived here for a few years before meeting Mitsu. He used the cover story that was made up to explain his death. Father had to hide him once he completed his training."

"Why?"

"There were demons after him but not because of him "sticking his hand into the cookie jar""

"He wasn't sleeping with somebody."

"No, he was doing assassin work to perfect his technique and his handler was captured and tortured until he gave up the assassins that he handled. Riku was the first one he gave up hoping that he could save his hide."

"It didn't through."

"No it didn't, after getting the ones they were after they killed him."

"Luckily one of the assassins was coming to collect on their kills and heard everything. It was also luck that him and Riku were friends so Riku had enough time to get away from Makai."

"How did you find all of this out?"

You gave an evil grin and licked the bloody knife you still held in your hand "I have my ways."

"That's just gross" you heard Ristu gag and you turned to see him and Dinji standing near the trees.

"Demon blood is what gets me off didn't you know that love?" you said with a sweet smile on your face.

Dinji gave you a grin "Now that is my kind of woman."

"Any woman is your kind of woman." You heard Ritsu say as he walked to stand near Dai.

"No one followed you correct?" you said turning to make sure the boys were still asleep.

"I don't think so, but Dinij's stinky ass may have left a trail."

"Shut your trap Ristu." Hissed Dinji as he took a step forward.

"Calm down boys."

"-Name-…"

"The children are sleeping go take your posts and guard them."

"I have a meeting I must attend." You turned to leave and stopped when you caught movement from the corner of your eyes.

"Dai the children!"

You turned to confront the threat as they stepped out of the trees.


	5. Friends or Enemies

**A/N: I just want to apologize now! I thought that I had posted this chapter a loooooong time ago I've had it done for a while now and also have the next two Chapters written out just need to type them up...I am so sooooorry!**

Friends or Enemies?

Kurama sighed as he walked home. It had been two weeks since he had last seen you. While he was busy looking for the ones Koenma needed to protect, he couldn't tell if you were avoiding him or you were really too busy to see him. On top of that he still hadn't found his mother while she left a voicemail saying that she was fine and not to worry he couldn't help it though. He entered his house and was startled to see Koenma sitting casually in his living room. "Koenma what's up?"

"I have been given some information to help you find the twins."

That made him stop short, "How?"

"That is none of your business Kurama you are to do as I say and find them."

He nodded "What information do you have for me then?"

"They are hiding out in a forest, I know not where, follow the trail of the bat and fox demon that will be together."

"How will I find these demons?"

"I can't give you all the answers Kurama, Not even I know all of them."

"With the gang?"

"Yes."

"Ok." Koenma left as Mizuki walked in.

"What did he want?"

"For me to find the twins."

"What are you going to do if they are Dai and –Name-?"

Kurama looked at her "I'm going to do as I was told."

Mizkui stared after him as he walked up the stairs and disappeared. Kurama got on his computer and pulled up the picture he took off of your flash drive and stared at it. He had a feeling it was you and Dai as children. He could see similarities now in both children he sighed as closed the picture file. What was he going to do? Force you to tell him about you and your family.

Kurama followed the two demons through the forest behind your house and stopped just behind the tree line motioning for the others to follow suit. After contacting them they had split up looking for the smell of fox and demon. They joined a female fox demon that was talking to somebody out of sight.

Although he couldn't hear what was being said he could tell the female demon was in a somber mood. Hiei joined them and Kurama saw the female go ridged she gestured angrily at the two demons they backed away and he motioned for the group to move forward into the clearing.

The first of the group to emerge was a dark haired kid with in green, followed by another in blue but this one had orange hair, only it was the last three that caught your attention the most. It was Hiei and Shuichii with Mizuki bringing up the rear. You almost dropped the knife you held as you faced them "I thought you said you weren't followed." You hissed.

"I told you it was the Bat's stinkin' ass love." he sneered the last part. You knew he hated being called love it was why you called him that.

You looked at the group "Well, Well what do we have here?" you said leaning against the nearest tree trying to keep your heart from pounding. "Are you human's lost?" you smiled at them. While you recognized three of them only one of them knew who you were.

It was the kid in the green that stepped up yelling "No were here to destroy you demon scum."

You laughed as you glanced over at Dai "I will take care of them, watch the young ones." Turning back to the group you said "You made a mistake following the fox and bat. Now you have to deal with me." You started to attack as the one in green did as well when Shuichii stepped in front of him.

"I will deal with this one Yusuke."

You narrowed your eyes "You think you can bring it."

"Kurama" Hiei growled "Let it go."

"No."

You glanced from one to the other "You need to learn to control your friends Hiei." You said resuming your position against the tree. You smiled when he tossed a glare your way. "Don't give me any crap fire apparition you are the one that contacted me first."

"To protect you, you idiot!" 

"Who said I needed protecting?" he glared at you "As I recall, you were the one that said he was done dealing with me."

"You know I meant your attitude."

"I know what you said. Besides you never came back that day." You looked over to see the boys had awakened and were hiding behind Dai, Ritsu, and Dinji.

"You are impossible." He growled

"I'm surprised you had this long of a conversation."

He didn't say another word as the ground rumbled. You looked over at Dai before placing your hand on the ground trying to determine where the tremors were coming from. You were having troubles. Cursing you stood "Get everybody out of here." He started to protest a roar stopped him "I will catch up with you as soon as I can."

Dinji ran up to you "I'm staying with you."

"No you aren't" you hissed and pushed at him "Go with the other two I can't fight with you all here." Kurama watched as the bat demon grudgingly walked over to the other fox demon and disappear after picking up what looked like a child. You turned to face them "You all need to leave."

"You aren't the boss of us."

"Hiei I need my space I can't worry about your friends getting in the way." You barely go that out before there was a cloud of dust settling where a demon now stood. You turned slowly as it cleared completely "Yuna" you said with a blank look on your face.

"Hello, dearie. I've missed you a lot."

"Oh how nice, you miss your lover's intended Mate. How absolutely stupid of you." You gave her a sickenly sweet smile while she glared at you with hatred flaming in her eyes.

"So, I don't know if you heard but your lover is dead."

"Yes, I heard you killed him."

"Oh yes, it was the best thing that ever happened to me you know." You said smiling again "You see I never believed you died, I was waiting for you and him to appear."

You saw her face pale "You couldn't have known."

"You forget who I am don't you?" you tilted your head "You are the one that sold us out to my Uncle." He face turned red "Is it because my brother only gave in to you to shut you up?" you smiled as it turned even more red. "Oh that's it isn't it? You were mad because he didn't love you." You laughed "Oh this is rich, well let me rub some salt into your wound then my dear." You walked around her until you were right behind her "You want to guess what I am to tell you?" You got closed to her, close enough where she felt the breath on her ear "He's found somebody he loves, that I approve of."

She attacked and you back flipped out of range. "You bitch."

You gave an evil laugh and evil grin. "Call me what you will Yuna, you were never the one for him. He knew that before giving in. You want to know what he told me? Well even if you don't I'm going to rub in more salt to your stinging wound, you were a pity fuck." Her eyes flashed red and she attacked you "Attack all you want Yuna, I control the elements remember?" you stuck your hand deep into the ground at your feet and manipulated the dirt to grab her. You brought her close to your face and sneered into it "I am going to take pleasure in killing you and feasting on your blood."

"Not if you value the life of your family." You turned at the new voice to see your Uncle standing with two jars. "Yes my dear Niece I have your brother and his mate. It won't be long before I hunt down that bastard Nephew of mine and take the children as well." You let Yuna go and she walked over to stand next to him "That's right bow down to me just as your father did."

"You only took over the family because grandfather hated the fact he fell in love with my mother."

"It matters not."

"You don't think so? Look at what happened to my powerful family, you me and my brothers are the last of the line. The children can't take over."

His eyes flashed "Come find me my dear and maybe I'll let them go." He turned "Maybe. Daka Finish her."

You turned as he disappeared to confront the demon that suddenly appeared. He attacked you with a sword and you blocked "Doing his dirty work now?" you hissed.

"I play assassin for him, he doesn't skin my hide." He attacked again as you pulled out your dagger "You think you can defeat me with a knife?"

You smiled "I don't think, all I need is time to defeat you."

Kurama stared on as the demon attacked; the female demon had been taken by surprise he could see it on her face. She hadn't expected her Uncle to show up, which meant this was one of the twins he had been looking for. Now he just needed to find out if she was you or not. He watched as the demon replicated himself.

Daka attacked you again snarling you glanced over at the group that still stood there _'how stupid could your friends be Hiei get them out of here'_

*Why they can take care of themselves.*

'_I can't concentrate.'_ You attacked the demon again using the water in the air freezing him momentarily. Looking over at the group you yelled "Get lost. You idiots! There will be more coming to help him. The ice chipped a little and you attacked him again with the water in the air buying more time. "I have to get out of here so get lost!"

They looked at you like you were crazy "You don't give us orders."

It was Shuichii that studied you before turning to face the one called Yusuke "She knows more about these demons than we do Yusuke. We should listen to her."

"Isn't she the one were to bring to Koenma?"

"I don't know." You saw Mizuki give him a stare that said you are such a liar but didn't rat him out "I know not what they look like."

Yusuke grumbled but turned and disappeared the others following until there was only Shuichii left he turned to look at you "You are good at hiding your scent."

You glanced over at the demon still encased in ice "So what?"

"You are the last surviving children of Daichi am I wrong?"

"What of it."

"I will find you again." With that he disappeared.

Not long after that you left as well melting into the trees as demons stormed into the clearing. You caught up with Dai and the others at the house. Pack some clothes for us Dai I'll go get the boys some we need to get to the estate. He didn't ask questions as you raced next door you didn't have time to argue. After packing some clothes and toys for the boys you met the guys at the front door and left for the estate.

You waited as the boys settled into the room you gave them while Dai and the others put up warding spells. Shiori was sitting in the living room talking on the phone when you walked in you hadn't noticed it was on speaker and started talking "Ms. Minamo we need to talk." While you had made your voice gravelly when talking around the group you didn't today.

"Mother, is that –Name-?"

"No honey, but I have to go Shuichii."

"Oh shit." You gasped as she ended the conversation. "Sorry I didn't know you were on the phone."

"Don't worry about it. What did you need to talk about?"

"Your son."

"What about him."

"Why didn't you tell us you had children?"

"I don't know."

"Obviously you hadn't planned on us meeting them."

"No I hadn't. I was just surprised you ended up working together"

You sighed "You and me both I tried avoiding contact with any humans."

"Why?"

"There is no reason to get close to one if they are going to turn on you." You stood and walked out of the house not giving her a chance to reply.

Kurama stood looking out the window in his living room as the guys were trying to come up with a new plan. He sighed he didn't know how but you knew his mother that was you in the same room with her. He blinked as you came into view you were walking on the side walk near his house, and before he knew it he was out the door following you.

You stiffened as you felt him. He was following you, you didn't know what made you come to his house but you had. You turned around and he stopped inches from you.

Shuichii said something first "You remember how I told you that I don't like surprises?" you nodded "Well I got one today"

"What was your surprise?"

"That you know my mother."

You stiffened "What do you mean?" you forced confusion into your voice and face even though he had heard your voice you were going to deny it.

He looked at you from the corner of his eyes. His eyes were narrowed in your direction but you kept the confused look. "Well first was the way my mother reacted the first time she saw you…she never reacts like that to people unless she has met them before and was surprised to see them. Then I was just on the phone with her and heard your voice in the background. Now the question is how you know her. I won't get it out of her so you're the next best thing." He paused "And I always get what I want, and you can get the confused look off your face I saw your reaction when you thought I was looking at her."

You shrugged it off "Can't blame me for trying." You were sly but you didn't know what he could do. He may be smart but his body said he did some kind of work out. You could see it even through his school uniform the muscles in his back moved with every step; that had been what caught your attention the first time you saw him. You couldn't stop your eyes from roaming. From his back to his buttocks, to his legs and back up while walking behind him that day and you had always been a weakling for guys that were intelligent and kept up their body. When he caught you shaking your head so violently it started to bother him if you really were the one that Koenma was looking for he didn't what he was going to do.

Suddenly unease crept into your fog covered mind and you opened your eyes to see Dai starting to attack he was fully in his demon form. You pushed at Shuichii's shoulders catching him off guard and switched places with him taking the brunt of the attack to your back. Shuichii caught you against his chest as you fell forward.

Kurama grunted as his back slammed into the brick wall he had backed you against. He watched in slow motion as the demon's, he now saw, claws ripped into your back. The demon roared as if in pain and fell before his eyes to lay motionless on the ground. He dug around for his cell phone and when he found it called Yusuke. He waited for him to arrive and they took you and the demon to the temple. Kurama had done what he could to help you but you were now in Genkai and Yukina's care. As for the other demon they chained him up in the next room and then went into the hall to wait for you to wake.

~~~~~~~~Three Days Later~~~~~~~~

You groaned as you tried to turn over on your side a hand stopped you "You mustn't move yet you'll open your wound again. You frowned at the voice you had never heard it before. The owner of the voice moved into view. She had light blue hair and her skin was pale. "I'm Yukina how are you feeling –Name-?"

She asked but you weren't with her at the moment pain had shot through your body but it wasn't from your wounded back. When it stopped you pushed yourself to a sitting position despite the hand she put on you to try and stop you and twinge in your back it was mostly healed, she probably thought you were human. "Where am I?"

"At Genkai's temple." When she saw the confused look on your face she smiled "She's a friend of Shuichii." You nodded and stood "You really shouldn't be up yet."

"I'll be fine don't worry about me." You started towards the door it was Dai that was in so much pain you had to find him. You were halfway between the room you were in and the next when she caught up to you.

"But Shuichii…"

"I don't care what he said." You growled and pulled away from her although you did it gently she was only worried about your wellbeing. You reached the door of the next room and tried turning the door knob it didn't budge.

"You aren't allowed in there." She was standing at a distance but you ignored her and twisted again this time using your demon strength to break the lock. You heard her gasp as you pushed open the door blood hit you in the face. Dai was lying on the ground covered in blood. You heard yourself scream but it was as if you were an on looker rather than living it. You fell beside him and turned him over to look at the damage.

You felt Yukina move into the door way "Get me warm water and a cloth." You hissed at her you didn't care that you were being rude this was your family and you would kill for your family. She hesitated for a moment before disappearing from the door way it was a few minutes before somebody returned. You didn't have to turn around to know who it was his scent was all over you still. "Set it down there" you pointed to a spot and he did "What did you do this for." You couldn't keep the anger from your voice you were fuming.

"Do you even know what he is?"

Your power surged he stepped back away from you "Yes I know what he is the question that needs to be answered is how do you know."

You bathed the blood from Dai's face "No how do you know."

"I was born into this." You said calmly pulling Dai's pain into our body to help him heal. You could feel the blood starting to trail down your back and felt Shuichii stiffen.

"What are you doing." He jerked you around to face him and saw his eyes widen. You had let your disguise drop and he was staring into blood red eyes. Eyes that he knew from the clearing.

"I'm healing him."

"You are hurting yourself." He growled.

"I don't care. His life is more important than mine he will be the one to carry the line on not me." You turned back to see Dai staring at you.

"Stop it –Name- you are going to kill yourself."

"That's all I'm good for remember? Uncle wants you not me you can produce the heir he needs to continue the line and bring it back to being the most feared family in Makai. You need the strength to fight him."

"Not at the cost of your life I don't."

You smiled at him "If he caught me all he would do is give me to his men to rape over and over again. I'll force them to kill me before that happens. Now shut up and let me heal you, you stubborn bastard."

You saw him grin "Anybody ever tell you that your bedside manner sucks?"

You gave him a thoughtful look "Yes every time I have to heal your whiny ass."

Kurama sat there while you tended the demon when he forced you to look at him in the poor light he could have sworn your eyes were blood red. The color of the man from the picture you had saved on your flash drive and the surge of energy that he felt he swore came from you. Between what and Mizuki had come up with it was looking more and more like you and Dai were the two he was looking for but he didn't feel any demonic energy from you, even the surge in energy didn't feel demonic despite you being angry. Of course the fact that the demon said you were to carry on the line might be an indicator too.

He didn't know why but as he and Hiei were walking in and Yukina told him where she was going with the water and cloth he took it from her and refused to let her back in this wing of the temple. He took the water and cloth and brought it this way he didn't know what to think obviously you knew the demon that had been chained and didn't know why you needed the water and cloth until he got closer. You were kneeled beside the bloodied demon, he wasn't like that the last time he was here which was last night he had finally left, after making sure that you were going to heal, he went to find Ritsu to ask about the twins in case you woke up and worried about them.

Ristu wasn't outright rude but he could tell that he didn't really want to talk to him. He was taking care of the boys and Mitsu while Dai was missing and you were out of it. But now that he thought about it Dai went missing the same day this demon was chained here. He wanted answers he was going to get them he stood. "When you are done I would like to talk with you."

You held your breath as he left the room and then let it out slowly "They didn't do this to me –Name-."

"It doesn't matter."

"It does I can see it in your face."

"We're leaving as soon as I can get this chain off of you."

"We deserve answers that only he will give."

"I don't need answers. Miss Shiori is his mother."

"What?"

"I was so shocked I didn't even know she had kids."

"But…"

"We can't go to her for help."

"-Name- we aren't leaving."

"Yes we are, we aren't safe here anymore."

"What about the boys and Mistu? They need us –Name-."

"We'll being them with us. Mistu can act like our mother."

"We have to find her first besides…She isn't going to just pull roots and leave. You have to stay and deal with it."

Some of the tears you had been holding back slipped through and you furiously wiped at them "I will when I want to deal with it." You had finished picking the lock and helped him up. You opened the window to the room and looked down. "Fools." You muttered as you leaped through the window and waited as your brother followed you. This was where your training would come in handy. You pulled in your energy to disguise your scent and then started off. It didn't take long for you and Dai to reach the street. While Dai waited in the tree line you stopped a passing car to ask where Meiou high school was he pointed you in the right direction and you followed the tree line until it ended. You didn't have your cell phone or money to use the pay phone so you had to pray you wouldn't be caught before getting home.

Kurama paced the room where you had been staying like a caged tiger as he waited for you to finish what you were doing. "Kurama man stop trying to put a hole in the floor." Yusuke said laughing.

Kurama stiffened but stopped pacing and pasted a false smile on his face "Sorry. I'm just worried."

"He's a demon he'll live." He snorted as Kuwabara threw a balled up paper at him.

"Shut your face Urameshi. He ain't worried about the demon."

Hiei sat in the window with his foot propped up looking out into the forest that surrounded the temple. "Don't throw stuff at me Kuwabara. I'll kick your ass."

"Try it!" he yelled as he stood. Yusuke stood as well and started forward. Keiko appeared and knocked Yusuke upside the head.

"What ya do that for?"

"Because you are an idiot, aren't you suppoed to be watching the other two?"

"They are in the next room we'll hear if they try to leave."

"Oh really? Then why is the next room empty?"

"WHAT?" he yelled and followed Kurama out of the room. Keiko saw Hiei smirk before disappearing out the window she shrugged and followed the others.

"They went out the window." Kuwabara said as she entered the room.

"No shit Sherlock. Anybody can see that."

Kurama ignored them and jumped out the window looking for a scent. There was none the trail ended right where he was standing. He closed his eyes and sighed you were them you and Dai were the last of the family he was supposed to find and protect. "I just fucked it up."

Yusuke and Kuwabara watched as Kurama disappeared through the trees. "Did he just…"

"Yup. Come on Kuwabara lets follow him."

You reached a street you recognized and turned down the street it was Shuichii's street you had to make a stop and talk to his mother while you had talked to her however long ago it was you needed better answers. Getting Dai settled in a tree you quickly rushed over to the house and knocked on the door hopefully she would be home alone.

His mother opened the door and just stared at you "I need some answers." While you had talked to her before you never finished and wanted to now.

She nodded and you followed her into the kitchen where she sat at the table. "What is it?"

"Why did you suggest Meiou if you didn't want us near your children?"

"I didn't think you would ever meet."

"Come on Shiori, both of your children are intelligent, as are Dai and myself. You knew that it would happen. We would have heard about each other and there was the chance that we would be in the same classes. As it turned out I am, in his class."

"My children are all I have in my life right now." You heard the anger in her voice "I will not have then gallivanting with you and your brother."

You finally understood her anger "You loved my father." You saw her flinch. "If you didn't want to help my mother why did you?"

"She was my friend I loved her like a sister."

"Still you could have refused. Hell I would you have rather refused if you are going to act like this every time I come around there was no point in involving yourself to help me and Dai."

"You are children."

"No were not we stopped being children when our parents died. We had to keep the pack from trying to devour us and here I thought we had people that we could trust to help us." you turned your back on her "Don't worry Shiori as soon as I can we'll disappear from your lives." You walked towards the door and stopped short when you saw Shuichii there.

"-Name-.."

"I'm going home you can keep the damned flash drive, I won't be a bother to you." You brushed past him and walked out the door to collect Dai. You ignored the calls of both of them you were numb inside. The last of your soul was wounded and you felt nothing not the pain from your open wounds in your back, not the weight that Dai had to lean on you to get back home, not the familiar joy that use to have you in its grip when you saw the boys. Nothing you were broken again, and you didn't think you would recover this time.

You took care of Dai as Ritsu was listening to what Dai told them, Dinji was even at the house when you walked in. After finishing with him you announced that you weren't feeling too good so you went to shower the water on your back hitting your injury didn't even hurt you.

Kurama watched as you disappeared out the door if his house. He looked at his mother "What is going on Mother?"

She sighed "Come in here dear and we'll talk."

Kurama walked into the room and sat down while waiting for his mother to talk. She explained everything leaving nothing out, even the fact she had fallen for your father. "And you punish her because of this?" She looked away "Mother it isn't her fault that he chose her mother over you. You think by trying to push her away from me that you will win the war you have with yourself?"

"That's…"

"Yes mother it is. Until we started working on the project we weren't friends, while I had tried getting a change to actually talk to her and get to know here until a few months ago we were nothing but class mates. No friends or acquaintances."

"But what?"

"I didn't say but."

"There is a but there though."

He sighed "She is a great girl despite what she is. She's never harmed another that I have seen, Human that is, and some of the girls at school deserve it. She doesn't deserve to be treated like you were treating her." He stood.

"Shuichii…"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you freak out?"

He stiffened "I…met a demon once."

"What?"

"It was a long time ago and it was as a child. There was no threat."

She gave him a look that said she didn't believe him but he just smiled and started for the door. Luckily he made it out the door without his mother calling him back.

He needed a game plan to get out alone. But he couldn't do it alone.

You watched as the boys played in the yard on your estate a week had gone by with no luck you were using all of your resources calling in favors trying to find your brother and Mitsu. It wasn't working you were worried even more now than you were before. The door opened but you ignored it you were still numb from what happened at Shuichii's. The person didn't say a word but you felt them walk up behind you. That couldn't even get a rise out of you anymore. Dai, Ritsu and Dinji tried everything, the only think that made you move were the boys and a lead on where your family might be.

You knew what was going on, you had been half in love with Shuichii before you even worked with him. So spending time with him closed the deal on being completely in love with him. You waited for whoever it was to get irritated and leave. It surprised you when they didn't leave you turned around to see who it was. Hiei and the rest of his friends, without Shuichii, were standing behind you, you gave them a bored expression. "What are you idiots here for?"

Yusuke bristled but the one with orange hair pulled on his arm you never learned his name, you didn't really care to. "-Name-…" it was Mizuki "Staying cooped up in the house all day isn't good for you" You knew that her and Dai had been together all this time even though he tried hiding it.

You stood "Mizuki, I'm going to tell you something so listen well." You walked over to her standing right in her face "You hurt my brother I will kill you. One mate turning on him is enough I won't let another one do it."

You brushed past her as she blushed and sputtered "Wait a minute."

"His scent is all over you, not to mention yours on his." You said glancing at her with a bored expression again.

"He hid his scent."

You heard Hiei snort behind her "I am the tracker of my family Mizuki, or did Koenma not tell you and Shuichii that little tidbit?" you continued out the door. You felt them following you but you didn't care if they followed you to the end of the world you were not in the mood to talk or hear what people had to say. You found yourself outside watching as the boys did their daily routines. It was almost time for you to start training them. They needed to know how to control their powers and they were going to start coming in soon.

"-Name-! Come play with us!" you smiled as you shed your shirt and pants you were wearing a pair of spandex shorts and a sports bra. When you finished laying your shirt and pants on a chair they were already in a fighting stance waiting for you. You nodded in approval they learned fast.

"Kiba your stance is weak. Shinji your feet are too far apart." You watched as they fixed what you said needed fixing then looked back at you. "This is how you need to stand and be sure that your stances are reinforced. If you start with these two reminders you will be fast on your way of becoming great warriors." You turned your back to them giving them an opportunity to attack while you weren't looking. You smiled when you heard them both move they were learning faster than you had hoped although they needed to work on their stealth. That could be learned another day, you turned and caught them both by the feet and held them upside down. "Good you learned lesson two without instruction. Lesson three, stealth."

You looked over at a still fuming Yusuke and waved him over he walked over while grumbling and you set the boys down "Take them and hide with them." you turned you back to him not waiting for his reply. You felt his anger rise but he also disappeared. You waited giving him a chance to hide and then followed while he left a scent you didn't follow it. That he would expect you tracked him around the opposite way not making a sound as you progressed. Silently you slid in behind the boys while Yusuke watched with a bored expression. You grabbed Kiba and he screamed "Shhh." You laughed "You must be able to sneak up on an enemy at any time without them knowing that you are there. Do you understand? This is what will save you at all times."

The nodded their head vigorously and you stood with Kiba in your arms you grabbed Shinji and started towards the house. "-Name-?"

"What honey?"

"When will mommy be back" you groaned and set them both down.

"Listen, I promise that I will get your mother back for you do you understand? I am using every single contact I have and favor I have to get information. Uncle will not win this do you understand me? You were my family before I found out who your father is and you are still my family. You will always be my family I love you and nothing will ever change that do you both understand that?" they nodded and you hugged them to you. Forgetting about Yusuke you let tears slide down your face "If anything does happen to you it will kill me, I'm already broken enough, don't ever leave me boys, you are the only things in my life keeping me together. I know you don't understand right now but one day you will."

You felt two hands land on each cheek and you opened your eyes to see the boys wiping at your face. Kiba looked at you and smiled "We love you –Name- we trust you to do what you can to save mom and dad."

"Yea, Even if they don't come back we know you will be there for us." Shinji hugged you again and fresh tears rose to the surface. But you held them back one set of tears was enough for a lifetime for you.

Yusuke silently slipped away as his anger towards you melted, you weren't the cold hearted bitch he thought you were. He could tell from that one heart felt confession that you were hurt in the past, and it was bad. He could have sworn he heard the tearing of your heart out loud. You clearly forgot about him, and it was clear you loved your family whole-heartedly and would do anything for them, possibly die for them. If this was true he needed to find Kurama. He entered the back yard of the estate to see Dai and Koenma yelling at each other

The gang was watching as they continued to yell "You need protecting."

"We take care of our own."

"Where is your sister Dai?"

"You can deal with me." He snarled.

"You aren't the clan leader, she is."

Dai's face turned red as anger rose within him "Why you…"

"Dai, down." You stepped out of the trees all signs of vulnerability gone he turned to you but didn't say another word "What do you want Koenma."

"You need protection."

"I need nothing from you." You turned towards the house and he grabbed your arm.

"If your Uncle gets what he wants Makai will be lost forever." You looked at the hand that covered your arm and then at Koenma.

"Remove your hand from my body." Your voice was low and deadly as silence rained down around you.

He stared at you "Not until you listen."

"Are you wanting to fight with me? I am itching for a fight."

"I do not want to fight you –Name-"

"Then I suggest you remove your hand or I will remove it for you." Koenma hesitated once before he removed his hand deciding he needed a new course of action. You started away from Koenma.

"At least let one of my detectives stay and give you added security for the twins."

Yusuke hid his grin when you stopped dead in your tracks he had to give Koenma credit, he knew what buttons to push. "If I agree?"

"It will be a detective of my choosing and I will count that as your protection."

"Fine have your detective here with whatever he or she may need by sunset or the agreement is void now get off my property." You turned away again before a thought occurred to you, how many detectives he actually had on employ. You shrugged it away knowing your luck you'd get Yusuke.

Koenma watched as you disappeared before turning to Yusuke "Find Kurama."

"You aren't really going to do that to her are you?" Yusuke said with a frown.

"She agreed and I want him here for the job." Koenma started off.

"Koenma, I really don't think that it's a good idea." He turned to Yusuke.

"Yesterday you were ranting and raving about how much of a cold hearted bitch she was."

Yusuke looked away "You didn't see her a few minutes ago." He turned and started to the house where Hiei and Kuwabara were standing "Where is Mizuki?"

"She ran off with that Dai fellow." Kuwabara said following him to the front door.

"Figures." Yusuke left the estate and opened his communicator to call Kurama.

Kurama was standing in front of your house it was the fifth day in a row he had come looking for you only to find the house empty of all life. He left you with two days to recover before deciding to seek you out. H was now thinking that hadn't been a good idea. His communicator went off and he cursed while flipping it open it was Yusuke "Yes?"

"Koenma has an assignment for you."

He frowned "Specifically?"

"Yes. Pack whatever you will need clothes, books, school work, anything you may need."

"How long will I be gone?"

"He didn't say."

"Where am I to meet him?"

"Your house he'll be there to take you where you need to go." He nodded and started towards his house anything to get you off his mind. Even for a little while.

He made it home in record time and packed some clothes and grabbed the photo he had taken from your flash drive and printed out framing it. It seemed pathetic but, he was miserable when he had done it. While that was out of his system now he still couldn't part with the picture it was one where you had a real smile. The only time he'd seen it before the picture was when you were with the twins.

Koenma showed up as he was shoving the frame into the side of the bag. "What is my assignment?"

"Protections duty."

Kurama scowled "All of the secrecy for that?"

"It wasn't a secret, I wanted to talk to you about the details myself. Sit down."

Kurama shook his head and Koenma sat on his bed "You are to be guarding –Name- and the boys…don't worry about Dai your sister has that one covered."

"I don't think that is wise."

"Everything will be fine she can't back out of the agreement unless she wants me, for the lack of a better phrase, stuck up her ass until this is over."

"You really think she would rather deal with me?"

"Positive. You don't have a choice either way. But, she thinks it only for the twins, so don't blow this Kurama. I'm giving you the chance to fix whatever your mother did."

"How did you know it was my mother and not me?"

"Because, she's been involved from the beginning."

"You knew and didn't tell me?"

"I wasn't sure it was her until you found out I had my suspicions but I didn't want to tell you in case it wasn't her."

"Fine, lets go."

Koenma nodded and followed him out the door. It didn't take long for them to reach you estate and get to the front door. A servant let them in and put them in the library waiting for you to appear. "She'll probably take her time." Kurama shrugged and settled into the chair facing the window.

It was about 20 minutes later when they heard laughter in the hall and they both stood Kurama was in the shadows and couldn't be seen very well as you and the twins entered you smiled down at them but the smile wasn't one you usually had and there was a sadness in your eyes that wasn't there before. You looked up at Koenma and all signs of that sadness disappeared to be covered by a blank stare "You have brought him?"

"As our agreement states, I will leave you alone as long as my detective is allowed to stay."

"I will honor the agreement so I don't have you stuck up my ass all the time." Kurama had to smile at that it was similar to what Koenma has said when explaining his idea.

"Good, This means no matter who I chose correct?"

You narrowed your eyes at him and nodded as a scent hit you. You glanced at the figure standing in the back ground while you had ignored him you now stiffened "No".


	6. Denial and Torture

Kurama noticed when you realized who was going to be in your house. He watched the shock run across your face before you turned to Koenma with desperation on your face he heard you whisper "No." before you turned to Koenma. "I would rather have Yusuke."

The desperation was in your voice too and Kurama winced at the broken sound "You agreed to whom I wanted. Kurama is also a fox demon while you have a bat demon that your Uncle knows about and whatever the twin's mother is there are no other demons that would be considered part of your makeshift pack he will blend in more than Yusuke will."

"Kurama?"

"That is what we call him when dealing in the demon world at school and home he is known as Shuichii."

Kurama saw you nod in defeat "Fine. I will abide by the agreement. Boys Kurama will be helping to watching over you." When they started to protest you held up your hand "I made an agreement and what have I told you about agreements or promises?"

They replied in unison "When you make a promise you always keep it even if the other party doesn't."

"Good. Now be civil around him. There is no reason that you shouldn't listen to him am I understood?"

"Yes Ma'am" they replied and rushed out of the room.

"You may leave now Koenma."

"-Name- there is one thing that I need to tell you."

"What Koenma? My good mood is gone and I have no more patience."

Koenma ignored your anger "I have been searching for your brother and Mitsu as have you. This brings me to the second reason I chose Kurama for this job. There are a few connections that I have yet to use and would like to use them as a last resort, but I will send information that might help through him, while the others would do as I tell them they aren't always reliable when given information to pass on."

"Fine." You turned away.

"One more thing –Name-."

"What." You rubbed at your head.

"If you need help Yusuke and the others are at your disposal."

"Ok Koenma, I get it, you want to protect Ningenkai, don't worry Ningenkai will be safe. Come Kurama I will show you where you will be staying for the duration of your assignment." You started away and Koenma stopped you one more time.

"Despite what you think of me –Name-, I am not your enemy, if I don't protect you I will be breaking a promise to your father. What was it you told the boys? If you make a promise you keep it even if the other people don't? Your father was a good friend of mine that's why he came to me that day you followed him to get your protection from me."

"You knew I followed him?"

"We all did, I didn't know Botan had seen you. But yes I knew and so did you father. He was proud of you for learning your technique so fast, while I didn't see you I sensed you despite how good you hid yourself." Koenma stood as Botan stepped out of an open portal.

You turned and stopped him from stepping through by asking "Why would he want your protections for us?"

"Under my protection if you are killed the one that kills you will be committing an act of treason against not only me but also my father. Your parents wanted you taken care of in case of their untimely death that is why your mother kept Shiori out of your father's plan she gave you an Ace in the hole in case you had to flee to Makai." Without another word he left.

Kurama watched you stare at the space where he had stood for a long time before you looked at him the blank mask slid into place and he sighed "This way please." He grabbed his bag and followed you.

"There are a few rules you will have to follow for the safety of the twins."

"Alright"

You suppressed shiver at hearing his voice for the first time in a week seeing him again had shaken you and you knew it had shown on your face. While Koenma ignored the desperation you knew you had on your face Kurama had reacted to it. "First off there are wards from the gate to the back of my property, including the sides. The boys know where they are if they don't show you I will get someone to show you where they are. While I don't ban your friends from the estate I will need notice before they come over so that the boys are not left alone. If your mother is to visit I need notice, while I understand why she did it I would rather stay away from her at the moment."

"-Name-" he started but you continued

"Mizuki is already here if you hadn't heard, been keeping Dai busy and out of my hair" Kurama rolled his eyes he wasn't surprised "The room you have is the one directly across from the twins, Dai's room is the next one down, mine is the furthest from the entrance to the hall."

You wanted to stay on business he would for the moment "Ritsu and Dinji?"

"They come and go as they please, they haven't really established rooms. The one you're in I had cleaned so you won't be stepping on any toes if that is what you are worried about."

"No I need to know the layout of the house starting with the rooms and anybody staying here."

You nodded "You can meet the staff that I have here they have been with my family for years and knew me as a child they are very loyal. I sent most of them off to visit family. The ones that refused are still here and as soon as you are un-packed I will take you to meet them. The boys have training every day. Either Dai or myself will be with them so you don't have to attend."

"I can help –Name-, I am a demon myself." He frowned at your reply.

"Trust me I know you are. The point I am trying to make is that you aren't required to be there. If you see somebody you don't recognize you can find me or Dai, don't allow anybody to tell you somebody is allowed in. I would prefer you come to me if that does happen because Dai's mind isn't in the right place right now. In time you will learn the layout of the house, so don't worry if you can't remember, although I'm sure that won't be a problem for you. If you suspect something is amiss, again don't hesitate to find me or Dai and ask us. I would rather it be nothing than for it to be something and bad news."

"Will you be in moods while I am here?"

A laugh escaped you and he raised an eyebrow even though you couldn't see it "Usually I stay in my room or with the boys. I'm usually in a somber mood, even if I am I a bad mood one mention of the boys and I promise you that all my attention will be on what you have to say or report."

By this time you reached the room he was to use "Anything else? Any hidden passages I should know about?"

"Not to my knowledge, But you can ask the servants it's the older ones that have stayed and would know if there are any hidden passages. I never thought to ask, it is an old estate though so there may be."

"Alright," he threw his bag on the bed and you saw a picture frame fall out, from the angle it was at you couldn't tell what it was but it did look familiar to you "Let's go talk to them then."

"You don't want to unpack first?"

"No, I can do that tonight when I settle in for bed."

"Ok, this way." You led him down the stairs to where the servants would be for this time of day. While you ate in your room everybody else ate in the dining area and they made sure dinner was ready for them. When you entered the kitchen everybody looked up and smiled at you before confusion clouded their face. "Everybody this is Kurama he is here as added protection for the twins." Everybody relaxed "If he asks something of you please answer him. If you feel you shouldn't answer a question just come find me and I will answer the question the first question he has is about the house itself. Something I should have asked earlier, are there any hidden passageways in the house"

Of the ten servants everyone shook their head but somebody was lying you could tell, your butler raised his hand and you looked at him "Yes Ito?"

"Madam I would like to speak to you about something, but it is of a private nature." You nodded at him "I will meet you in my chambers in 15 minutes."

"If you will bring Mr. Kurama since he is the added protection he may want to know this as well."

"Of course. The rest of you are to do as he asks in the event the wards go down; he can get you out safely. We will sit down and figure out a place where you can go in the even that happens." they all nodded. "If there is anything I have forgotten you can ask me and I will address it" they went back to work as you left the kitchen.

Kurama followed you out of the kitchen "Somebody was lying."

"I know." You allowed him to follow you up to your room where Ito was waiting outside for you. "You may enter Ito." He did as you said and settled in the chair next to your bed where he often sat when you refused to leave the room, sometimes even forcing you to eat. You settled on the bed leaving Kurama to sit or stand as his leisure. "What is it?"

"I didn't mean to tell you a lie mistress but, there are hidden passageways not everybody knows about them, I was told by your mother to keep it a secret from everybody that didn't already know and I did. As did the ones that actually know, which is very few. The ones that do know are the only ones that know about why your mother left like she did. There aren't many of us alive anymore. But we have done as she asked."

"You are breaking your promise now?"

"No, You are mistress here now –Name-. I remember when you were a baby and I held you for the first time. You were so tiny you and Dai were the best things that happened to this house. We never got to see Riku because your father was paranoid, but when you two were born and they had to stay a few extra weeks them bringing you home was a godsend. We knew at least one of you would be back even for a little while. We all kind of adopted you two that day."

You sighed and smiled at him a real smile "I love you Ito and you are all part of the family you know that right?" He nodded "Anything else?"

"Not at the moment."

"Alright you are dismissed."

"Are you eating with the others tonight?"

"I might."

"Let me know and I will set up a place for you."

You could feel Kurama's eyes burning into your face "Do you not normally eat with the rest of your family?"

"Not usually. You might want to get cleaned up for dinner" he left the room and you fell back onto your bed.

"This is going to be torture"

"What's going to be torture?"

You glanced over at Dai who was standing near the window "Why did you hide?"

"I'm still a little peeved at Shuichii at the moment."

"For what?"

"Making you like this"

"Like what Dai?"

"You are always depressed and sulking. The only energy you ever have is when you are training the boys."

"He didn't do it."

"Don't make excuses sis."

"I'm not I didn't really give him the chance to stand up for me that day and I haven't seen him since"

"Why do I hear a but coming"

"You don't."

"Alright you wanna play dumb go ahead. I'll just tell you. But he didn't come to apologize even though it wasn't his fault."

"That's not fair Dai."

"Your right it's not. But it's not fair to him."

"I am not having this conversation with you Dai."

You stood to leave "Sit down –Name- now."

You bristled "Don't take that tone with me."

"I heard the desperation in your voice this afternoon when you were talking to Koenma." He watched your face for a reaction but you didn't give it to him "You fell for him didn't you."

"No, Dai that would have been stupid."

"We do stupid stuff –Name- or didn't you get that memo." You just stared at him "Shuichii came looking for you."

"No he didn't."

"I went back to the house one day to get some things I needed and you want to know what I saw?"

"What Dai?" you said in an exasperated tone.

"Shuichii."

"So? Maybe he was on his way home."

"He was standing in front of our house looking as if he lost his best friend."

"Maybe Hiei kicked him to the curb then."

Dai shook his head at you "You know what I'm saying –Name-"

"No I don't Kurama is-"

"Kurama?"

"Shuichii, In the demon world he's known as Kurama, he is…"

"The man you love."

"I don't love him Dai. I can't I have more important things to worry about than thinking about men. If I can't get Riku and Mistu back I have to be a mother and father to the boys so that they are taken care of. I have no time in my life for a man."

"That doesn't mean you don't. Kita is dead this time and I mean really dead. You burned him, but Kurama isn't like that. He would take care of you and the boys if that happened."

"Even if I did Dai, he can't love me. He barely knows me."

"You barely know him. But you were half in love with him before the project started anyway."

"I was not."

"Yes, you were, deny it all you want to –Name- I'm your brother I know how you are and I know the signs." He turned towards the door "By the way, Mizuki and I are official."

"You should ask Kurama first."

"We haven't completed the ritual yet. I'm not going to do that until after Yuna is dead for good. I have time."

"Alright."

"You approve then?"

"Yes Dai I approve." He grinned like a little kid that just got his first sucker "Thanks sis I'm glad you approve. Oh the next time you threaten her, don't."

"Don't threaten Kurama then."

"I have no reason to remember?"

"You didn't have a reason to with Dinji either" he shrugged and strolled out of the room. You fell back on the bed again and stared up at the canopy to your bed. This had been your mother's room after her parents had died. It was the master bedroom and had been left in the same state when she left it the day she could take you and Dai back to Makai. Except for some cleaning you hadn't touched anything, but maybe it was time to start anew. Despite what you told Dai his news of Kurama being at the house made your heart jump and you were sure he had heard it.

You did love him but you weren't going to be fooled by anyone ever again. Your heart was forever closed to loving somebody like that again. You frowned as something glinted to your left and you frowned you hadn't noticed it before. You got up and walked over to where the desk was and looked up at the wall. While you may not have noticed it, it was obvious that it had been there undisturbed for a long time and you tried pulling on the wood it didn't budge. It was as if somebody hid it in a hurry. You studied it for a minute there had to be a spring, or catch you could press to make it open. You pressed on the wall around it and nothing happened you looked at the desk and an idea struck you, your mother was the last person in this room and she always made you solve riddles when you were younger, you were trying to think back to a riddle she had told you that you never could figure out.

"Up on the wall there is a latch that hides a secret stash," you started reciting it to yourself "A symbol of love you will need to show what is in there indeed." You looked around the room and again your eyes were drawn to the desk as you ran through symbols of love. It would be something simple and in plain sight. You stomped your foot in frustration before calling Ito to your room.

"Yes mistress?"

"I have decided I will join the others tonight."

He smiled at you "Of course."

At dinner you were set at the head of the table while the boys sat on either side of you, Dai, Mizuki and Kurama on one side with Ritsu and a grumpy Dinji on the other when you looked at Dai "Dai, do you remember the riddles mom use to make a solve for a training session. We use to think it was so stupid."

"Yea what about it"

"There was this one riddle that we could never solve do you remember what it was?"

"I sure do, I hated that riddle I went like this, Up on the wall there is a latch that hides a secret stash, A symbol of love you will need to show what is in their indeed. That riddle stumped us every time."

"I was thinking about it earlier and wondered if you ever figured it out."

"No, I thought she was trying to tell us she hid something we needed to find but, I looked all through the house back in Makai but never found anything."

"If that is what she was trying to tell us could it have been this house?"

He dropped his fork, "Yes. It surely could have, but I've never found a hidden compartment or even anything resembling one. Have you"

"No, I haven't" you said keeping your find a secret for now. This wasn't the time to talk about it.

"Why you ask anyway?"

"It hit me after you left I don't know why I started thinking about it."

~You are hiding something~

Ignoring him on the outside you answered _'It may be nothing. I don't want to get our hopes up if I don't find anything.' _

~Ok~ he looked over at Dinji who was playing with his food on his plate. He kind of felt bad for the guy. With Kurama out of the picture until now he had a better chance at gaining your affection, now there was no chance and he knew it.

Dai walked to the door to Kurama's room and knocked "Come in." Dai entered to see Kurama setting a frame face down on the desk and he raised a brow "Yes?"

"We need to have a talk. Why don't you come outside?"

"I have to be near the twins"

"They are with –Name- at the moment and it won't take that long." Kurama nodded and stood following him out of the room and into the back yard he waited for Dai to start talking "First order of business." Kurama stiffened bracing himself for a fight. "I love you sister Kurama, I want her for my own. I have –Name-'s approval. All I need is yours."

"Why my mother is the head of our family."

"Your human family yes. But Shiori isn't a fox demon and you are the only male relative I know that she has." He turned to look at Kurama "So I am asking for your approval."

"It's not like I can stop you."

"You are wrong. My father did teach me manners and if you say no I will respect that."

Kurama was silent for so long Dai started shifting "You may do as you wish. My sister is her own person but if you must have it then yes I will allow this."

Dai sighed heavily "Thank you,"

"The second order of business?"

"My sister."

"What about your sister?"

"I won't let what happened to her before happen to her again."

"What are you are talking about Dai?"

"My sister is the only one that cared for me after Yuna and Kita betray us. She put aside her misery for me. She loves me and I love her. I will not see her hurt because of your mother."

"What my mother did has nothing to do with me"

"She feels you are just as much at fault because you should have apologized"

"It isn't my place."

"Kurama…" he sighed "You don't get it. What your mother said didn't hurt her it was the fact that she didn't want you around her is what hurt her."

"Again…how is it my fault." He said in a bored tone.

"You are more calculated and distant away from school." It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"And if I am?"

"You are just like her."

"Who?"

"-Name-. Before she met the boys the reason that she was so withdrawn was because she was more analytical of every aspect of her life. She weighted the pros and cons on everything before she acted. Until my parents died she was the calmest, meticulous, and distant person you would ever meet. Even after my parents died she was like that. She made one impulsive decision and it cost her."

Dai's confession had made Kurama raise an eyebrow "What happened when she met the boys?"

"She had a complete makeover so to speak. They needed her where I didn't anymore. Mitsu had been working overtime to make ends meet and she filled the place Mitsu left open. Although they still loved Mitsu, -Name took another part of them and vice versa, in battle she is still very ruthless and calculating."

"What is the point of this conversation?"

"Oh, yes I did go off track didn't I? The point is I love her and I will not see you hurt her. If you love her tell her, if you don't tell her. She would much rather know either way." He turned to leave but Kurama stopped him.

"You are both completely different."

Dai eyed him "Yes, I am the impulsive one, when alone it is why she never lets me fight alone. By the way, I mean it when I say this, she is my sister and I will kill you if I have to. No matter what Mizuki says" He made it back to the house this time without being stopped again.

Kurama stared at the door to the house. Dai had warned him but for what? While his plan had been to get you into bed before this assignment was over he hadn't told anybody. Could you have feeling for him you denied like Dai said you did? He heard the conversation with you and Dai he hadn't yet gotten far enough away before Dai had started talking. He hadn't known that Dai was in the room when you had your meeting and obviously you hadn't either he heard your heart speed up before settling back down into a normal rhythm when you realized who it had been. He listened until he heard Dai walking towards the door.

He didn't like the fact that Dai had to threaten Dinji. He didn't know where you and the bat demon stood but he fully intended to find out. He would start tomorrow tonight he needed to know where the passages were. He went looking for Ito he found him going up the stairs and rushed to catch up "Ito" he called.

He turned towards Kurama "Yes Sir?"

"I would like for you to show me where I can access the passage ways and what rooms have them. In the event something happens I need an escape plan for everybody."

"Of Couse sir follow me." He walked down the stairs and into the library "This is one of the five entrances. The others are in the Mistress's room, the room you are currently occupying, the room where Master Dai is, and the kitchens. They all connect to one tunnel that will lead whoever takes them into the mountains behind the house and then out into the forest on the other side. There are several houses that are there where escapees can hide, or use, until help comes."

"There is a road path to these houses then?"

"Yes, I don't know if the tunnels are able to be navigated they haven't been used for some time."

"What about entering from the other side into the house?"

"Unless you are already in the house you can't access the tunnels connecting to the other rooms."

"Why not?"

"When technology became popular the former Master was fascinated by it and had somebody come install an electric door where the five tunnels meet. No matter what tunnel you take you will enter the center before being able to take another, unless you take the one that branches off from the Mistresses room, there are two tunnels and that way is unknown to me. I was but a child when I found them and the branch off from that tunnel I never discovered. The door that leads you out to the mountain is automatic and can't be opened from the other side except by the Mistress. Actually it was her mother, she hid the information and told no one where she hid it."

"Ok. Why?"

"It was dangerous given to the wrong person they could come kill the family at night using the tunnels."

"Can you take me through them?"

"I might be able to; I haven't been in them since my teen years."

"We won't get lost, Thank you for your help." Kurama started toward the door.

"Didn't you want to go through the tunnels?"

"We don't have to do it tonight. Tomorrow or the next day is just as good I just want to get familiar with them in the next few days."

"As you wish sir." Ito nodded and started to follow Kurama out the door.

Kurama waited for the butler to proceed him out then shut the door firmly behind him "I will see how tomorrow goes and then find you to decide what would be best for both of us."

"Very good sir."

Kurama and the butler went separate ways. Kurama walked through the halls until he reached the hall his room was on. He heard laughter coming from the room across from his and walked over to stand in the door way.

You let out a laugh as the boys tried showing you how Dinji and Ritsu were slipping through the mud the last time it had rained. You had been off looking for their parents when it had rained and missed the episode. The boys had taken the opportunity of you being gone and had been goofing off instead of training. Something they often did when you were away.

"Then Dinji grabbed for Kiba and fell face first into the mud." Shinji and Kiba let out another round of laughter making you laugh too.

"I was wondering why they were so irritable when I came home. Where was Dai?"

Kiba and Shinji gave each other a look before looking at you "Oh he was playing kissy face with Miss Mizuki." Shinji tried saying seriously it wasn't working he was still snickering.

"Ritsu was mad when he caught them." Kiba said plopping down on the carpet where you were sitting.

"I'm sure he was" you said trying not to laugh you had to admit it as kind of funny.

"Then they got in a fight and Dinji said that was our lesson for the day."

"Let me tell her the lesson Kiba!"

"No Shinji! You got to tell her last time!"

"Boys." You didn't want to start a fight.

"Fine Kiba."

Kiba grinned "Dinji said that the lesson was don't get involved with women. They are too much trouble."

"Then Miss Mizuki kicked his butt." Shinji said making the boys laugh again.

You laughed with them as an image of Dinji getting kicked, literally, in his ass "Served him right."

Kiba looked to the door and waved at it, you turned to look to see who he was waving at and was surprised to see Kurama you hadn't felt him come up behind you. "Hello, Kurama" Your voice was chipper and you were smiling, you couldn't help it being with the boys put you in a good mood.

"Come sit with us." Shinji innocently made the suggestion that killed your happy mood. While you allowed him in the house you would prefer to avoid any time spent with him.

"Shinji, Kurama might have something to do."

He gave you a droll stare "-Name- I don't think he has anything to do this late at night."

"Shinji." You gave him a warning stare "He is here to help protect you he might need to familiarize his-self with the house and grounds."

Kurama gave you're an assessing look he saw that the smile had disappeared when Shinji made the suggestion but he wasn't going to give. "Actually I'm going to start that early tomorrow. I would love to join you."

You sighed unless you were to be outright rude you were going to have to agree "If you are sure."

Kurama sat on the end of the bed "What were you laughing about" he said looking at you.

Shinji jumped up at the chance to tell the story again "How Dinji and Ristu got all muddy the last time they had to train us."

Kurama smiled down at him "Oh really? How did that happen?"

The boys launched into the story again and Kurama listened to them smiling at them as they laughed through some part of the story so hard they were crying. Kurama laughed at some parts with the boys but for the most part sat there just smiling at their animated recounting of the story. When they were finished you saw them yawning and stood "Alright boys it's time for bed."

"But –Name-!" they said in protest.

"Bed now." They trudged to their beds and crawled in them while Kurama stood. You kissed them both on the head "Good night boys see you in the morning for your training."

"Night –Name- I love you."

"I love you both too." You following Kurama out of the room and shut the door. "I'm sorry you had to sit there."

"I didn't have to –Name- I could have said no, as you pointed out."

"I suppose so." You started towards the stairs intending on doing your nightly work out.

"Are you not going to bed?" you turned to see he had followed you.

"No, I am going to do my work outs."

"Would you like some company?"

You turned back towards the stairs "I doubt me saying no is going to stop you." You heard him laughing as he followed you "Did you ask Koenma to be assigned here?"

Kurama didn't miss a beat "No, Actually Yusuke called me telling me to pack I had an assignment. When I was finished Koenma showed up and brought me here. I didn't even know what the assignment was until he showed up at my house."

"That bastard will do anything to be a thorn in my ass." You said as you reached a door and pulled out a key from your pocket to open it. There were weapons of all sorts hung up on one wall while the others were bare in one corner of the room there was human work out equipment, while in another corner there was a huge mat, it really wasn't in the corner since the mat took up half of one side of the room. He watched as you stripped down to a pair of shorts and sports bra before looking over at him "If you're going to be in here strip unless you want to get your clothes dirty."

"Excuse me?"

"You asked me if I wanted company, and then followed that means you will train with me as an opponent. Now strip."

"-Name- I don't think..."

You exhaled out a long breath "Good idea, bad idea. Just strip." You turned your back to him as he complied. It wouldn't do for you to watch his muscles play as he undressed. While it had been a few weeks you could still feel his kiss and hadn't stopped thinking about it.

He touched your shoulder and you reacted quickly spinning around kicking up at his head, he was good though he blocked the kick with his arm.

"You don't waste time do you?"

You swept his feet out from under him "Lesson one Kurama. Never trust your opponent friend or foe in battle, it will get you killed."

He flipped up on his feet and backed away "You need a new set of lessons –Name-"

You started circling each other "You think so?"

"Yes, if you can't trust a friend in battle, you have the wrong friends."

You narrowed your eyes and charged him he spun making you miss him you turned quickly to throw a punch his way but he was faster grabbing your fist in his hand "You misunderstand what I mean Kurama." You let him jerk you forward before bringing up your knee to knee him in the side he grunted and released your hand and you flipped out of reach "When you know not if that friend is a true friend or a friend out to destroy those you love and care about you must be careful."

"Have that happen to you have you?" he said recovering from the blow "Good move by the way."

"I've use that a lot on arrogant opponents." You studied him waiting for his next move.

Kurama slid to his right "Are you calling me arrogant?"

"If the shoe fits." You said as he suddenly rushed at you. You were expecting him to rush straight but when you stepped to the right he hit you with a kick to the stomach. Grunting you slammed into the wall behind you. It took you a minute to gather your wits before standing "Didn't like that did you?" you saw his eyes flash gold and frowned.

"Come on –Name- are you backing down"

You narrowed your eyes "Never." You attacked him again not holding back this time. You threw a few punches that he blocked, and elbowed him in the stomach, while he was bent over you roundhouse kicked him in his chest sending him to the ground where you planted your foot on his chest bending over to look at his face "You done yet?"

He tilted his head to look up at you "Nope." He grabbed your ankle and took your feet out from under you and rolled you under him "I think I have defeated you." He said pinning your hands next to your head.

"You got lucky, hand to hand is my weakest at the moment haven't been training like I'm supposed to, now get off of me." You were breathing hard from the sparring as was Kurama he stared down at you for a long while before the pressure let up, although he didn't let go completely. "Get off of me Kurama before I hurt you."

"You can't hurt me you wouldn't use the elements inside possibly hurting somebody and you just said hand to hand is your weakest right now, so I think I'll live." You struggled but he just sat there smiling at you.

"I'm so glad you find this amusing."

He leaned down close to you. It was so close you could feel his breath on your face "Not so amusing as arousing." You barely gasped has he kissed you his mouth claiming yours.

You couldn't do anything but lay there as he kissed you. It felt like it had been forever since the last time he kissed you and you didn't stop him. Earlier while he had stripped down to a pair of shorts you hadn't missed he was shirtless. It had started a low fire in you and you couldn't help as your hands sculpted the muscles in his back. You closed your eyes and moaned low as his hands found your breasts. You didn't know when he released your hands but you were grateful. You heard a sound and vaguely heard a voice but you weren't too concerned until you heard stammering.

You opened your eyes and turned your head towards the door to see Ristu and a maid standing in the door way. You felt your face heat up as Kurama stood and pulled you with him. "What was that Ari?" you said ignoring your blush as you walked over to your clothes and started stabbing your feet into the pants you felt Kurama behind you doing the same but in a much calmer fashion.

She was stammering "I-I-I was t-t-trying to t-ell you t-t-that"

Your embarrassment and anger at yourself made you snap at her "Oh for the love of Makai what the hell is it?"

Ritsu stepped in front of her, "There is somebody here –Name-."

That snapped you out of your embarrassment "Unknown?"

"Yes."

You rushed out the door tossing him the key to the room "Lock up the room for me."

You heard him whisper to you "Should have locked it if you were going to play kissy face with the new bodyguard."

"Retaliation is a bitch." You hissed back to him as you rushed out of the room.

Risut laughed out loud as he waited for Kurama to vacate the room so he could lock it and follow you to the door. He reached it just as you opened the door.

You walked out onto the porch there just beyond the front gates was a figure standing there. They looked familiar and you started down the stairs to the gate. Kurama grabbed your arm "-Name- you need to be careful."

"I will be fine Kurama let go." He did and you walked to the gate "State your business"

"I need your help." The voice sounded like you had heard it before and you frowned.

"What help would you need you are neither harmed nor bleeding."

"Help of a family member –Name-" they dropped the hood and you looked into eyes you hadn't seen since your childhood.

"Ma'at" you whispered taking a step forward "No, you can't be here. You died…I watched the demon carry you off."

"They didn't kill me child."

"I can't be sure, I have children to protect." You felt tears well up but didn't let them fall as you turned away.

"Do you need more proof? I have the necklace your mother gave to you when you were 5"

You jerked back around to see them holding it up the thing about that necklace that only a few people knew was who ever held it and told a lie to one of your line would be paralyzed for 24-48 hours. You turned to the gate guard and had him open the gates. Another good thing about the wards you had placed didn't allow anybody possessed or evil onto the grounds.

You watched at the person you hoped this was step onto the estate unharmed. You didn't wait for them to get too far before you were throwing them to the ground. "I've missed you Ma'at! So much."

"I have missed you as well child."

You sat up and stared down at them smiling widely "Where is that impulsive and oh so easily manipulated brother of yours?"

"I'm right here Ma'at." He said scowling down at you both.

"I don't know about him being so easily manipulated anymore Ma'at." You said laughing at the look on Dai's face.

Ma'at stood holding you in his arms "Ma'at I'm not a child anymore." You said flipping to the ground.

He brushed at the hair covering your face "I know that, I've missed so much of your life."

"Not really, I'm still the same girl you left behind to protect."

"Yes, you've just gotten taller." He smiled at you before looking straight at Kurama with narrowed eyes. Ignoring the look you turned towards Ristu and Kurama. Ritsu and Kurama were standing off to the side Ritsu with a confused look on his face, Kurama with a cool expression. You shrugged it off, Kurama wasn't your boyfriend. You had only shared two kisses that a boyfriend didn't make. "Ma'at this is Ritsu and Kurama. Ritsu is Dai's friend and Kurama is added protection for the children." He nodded at both before dismissing them, and turning back to you "Ma'at." You said in warning.

He just smiled and wrapped an arm around you turning you towards the door "So tell me, Who's children are these?"

"Riku's children."

"Oh, my. I thought they were yours."

"They will be if I can't find their parents" you mumbled.

"What happened to Riku?"

"Ma'at where have you been for so long?" you said stopping at the door.

"All will be revealed in time –Name-. There are some things that you just don't learn right away. So tell me about the children."

"It just two and they are twins. They are so sweet, I've started training them."

"How old are they?"

"4."

"Training them this early –Name-?"

"You are never too young to learn how to protect yourself Ma'at."

"You are correct but training them this early? Look what happened to you."

"I came out perfectly fine Ma'at"

"No you didn't and you know it" he said stopping on the proch.

"That is in the past Ma'at, and a very long time ago. I am perfectly fine now." You entered the house him hot on your heels.

"Do you forget what I can do?"

"No, I'm just ignoring it." you and Ma'at talked walking towards your room Dai and the others forgotten about.

"Dai." Ritsu said staring after the two of you "What just happened?"

Dai sighed "Come this way and I'll explain you might want a drink for this." He looked over at Kurama "You too."

They followed him into the library and sat down. Dai poured three glasses of cognac and brought them over "Ma'at was…" he didn't know how to start the story "I guess I should start from the beginning."

"The beginning would be nice." Ritsu said dryly.

"Ma'at is a fox demon, if you couldn't tell, he became a part of our pack before even Riku was born. He was cunning and sly, although he could never fool my father. We were children and about the boy's age when we were attacked for the first time. We had been out learning to hunt with mom and dad when it happened. We almost lost –Name- that day. They scared her so bad she tapped into the powers that came from my mother being a priestess, she killed the demons but we couldn't get close enough to her to get her to calm down. While she had tapped into the power before it was very small and we were able to get close to her and calm her down. This time though she couldn't control it as well."

Dai shifted "That was the day Ma'at and she became inseparable. He was the last of the two human families that had been put into place for protection of Nengenkai."

"But he's a full blooded demon."

"That is because his mother did a ritual to make him that way. It is a ritual known only to the two families and before she died she completed it making him a full blooded fox demon. So he had the powers of a priest and a demon, a deadly combination. He saved her from killing not only me and my parents but herself as well. From that day on she followed him everywhere. It's where she learned to think things through before acting. At first it bothered him because he didn't like kids. Eventually he became used to her being around him and started letting her train with him."

"She was so young though"

Dai looked at Ritsu "She didn't care he tired telling her she was too young but she was stuck to him like glue. We couldn't even get her to eat with us."

"Your parents didn't try?" Kurama said after grabbing the bottle to pour him another glass.

"Oh they tried but –Name- did what –Name- wanted to do and you couldn't stop her back then. You really can't now either but it was less manageable back then. You know how different time passes Makai than it does in Ningenkai. Even though we were still considered children in Makai here we are adults. We lived in Makai for 60 years without having any problems, in those 60 years the majority of them she spent with Ma'at. Well most of the time, there were times when he left and she came home."

Ritsu's eyes widened in realization "She fell in love with him."

"Yes, he was her first love. Even that young, while she didn't understand it when she was younger as she grew older and started to understand what was going on, she told him one day that she loved him. That night he left and was gone for a few weeks, she was a wreck she felt he rejected her." Dai saw Kurama's fist clench and unclench. "When he came back he asked dad if he could be her mate." Dai could feel the jealousy waves rolling off of Kurama as he sat there. "Dad agreed because he was a great warrior and could protect her and her children."

"But what happened?"

"The day they were to mate he took her to this clearing for time alone, they hadn't really had it because dad said they couldn't be around each other alone until they mated. But, -Name- of course got her way and got the morning to go be alone with him. They were attacked and the people that had taken him said they would leave her alone if he went willingly. So he agreed. Until now we thought him dead."

Ritsu gave Kurama a glance "So they never completed the ritual?"

"Nope. Honestly I don't know where they stand either. She said she would always love him but was lost to her. I'm sure she got over him but, I don't know."


	7. Old friends New friends which is better?

Chapter 7

You motioned Ma'at to sit in the desk chair. "So, my dear, what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much taking care of the boys, looking for my family." You sprawled across your bed facing him.

"You've grown since the last time I saw you –Name-"

"I had to. I lost my parents."

"That's not what I meant." He said leaning forward.

You ignored him "Where were you taken?"

He sat back and sighed you weren't ready to talk about you and him; he didn't think you ever would be. "It was my family."

"I thought you didn't have any family left."

"Human family, no I didn't. My father's family is who was after me."

"Why?"

"Evidently my father betrothed me to another clan's daughter without telling anybody."

He heard your breath hitch but when you spoke your voice was steady. "Lucky you."

"Not really, I already had what I wanted."

"I bet you did." You sat up "Could I have my mother's necklace back?"

He arched at eyebrow at you "Sure." He held it out and you reached to grab it. Instead of letting go he grabbed you by the wrist and pulled you forward onto his lap to kiss you. Surprised you just sat there while he tried to coax a reaction out of you. He pulled back and looked at your stunned face "You never were one to do as you were told."

You sputtered "Excuse me?"

"That day, I told you to wait for me you didn't listen, I could never say no to you could I?"

You smiled at him "No, you let me do whatever I wanted except that one night."

"Do you know why I let you do what you wanted?"

"You loved me." He opened his mouth to say something but you continued "But, not like I loved you."

"I'm sorry for that."

"You didn't have to come back Ma'at."

"I thought you deserved to know what happened and to know I was alright."

"Do you love her?" He gave you a surprised look "You can tell from the look in your eyes" you stood and walked over to the mirror to lay down your mother's necklace on the dresser. "I'm glad you came back. I was worried sick about you, although it lessened as years passed. I still love you Ma'at but I realize now that it wasn't how I love…" you trailed off staring out the window.

"It's ok to admit you love him –Name-"

"I don't love him I can't."

"Do you forget who you are dealing with? I know you better than you know yourself. You can't live like you are living."

"I refuse to get hurt again."

"Keeping a wall around your heart, won't solve anything, you need to learn to trust."

"I do trust but I don't have the luxury of just thinking about myself anymore I have to worry about the boys."

"They will be taken care of regardless and you know that. Quit using them as an excuse. Don't tell me you aren't because you are, everybody gets hurt –Name- some worse than others but, as you said you have to think about the boys, they will need a father –Name-. A demon father no human would be able to be there like they need."

"They have me."

"If Riku and Mistu died tonight they would have you as a mother. But, they will need a father as well. It's not something you can avoid."

"I can't ask him to do that."

"Why not?"

"He has his friends and his own life. His mother hates me Ma'at she loved my father and hates that I am the spitting image of my mother. It reminds her every day that my mother got what she couldn't have!" you finished yelling the last part.

"But he has nothing to do with it."

"He loves his mother Ma'at."

"And you loved yours. We are all who we are and we can't change that. But, we have to live our lives the way we want –Name-."

"Will you stay with me and sleep one more time like we used to?" you turned a pleading look on him.

"Anything for you –Name-."

"It won't get you killed will it?" you said eyeing him with suspicion.

He shook his head "No, she knows the about our relationship and that there is nothing more there than friends between us."

"We are more than friends Ma'at. You are like my other half, without you in the past to help me learn to control my powers I would have killed everybody I love and care about and maybe killed myself in the process. You are my savior." He transformed into his true demon form and lay across your bed. "I love you Ma'at. Good night" you crawled over to lie against his side while he curled around you like he used to do when you were a child and had nightmares.

"I love you too my little one, I always will."

"Forever and ever."

"Yes."

When you awoke in the morning you groaned the boys were talking to somebody but you couldn't tell who it was. You rolled over and snuggled into the soft 'blanket' that was wrapped around you. You frowned slightly "I was wondering where my mate had gotten off to last night." You heard and turned to see a familiar demon standing there with the boys.

It was then you remembered that the 'blanket' you had smuggled into was Ma'at. "Sorry, been a while since you kidnapped him Reika."

"You remember me?"

"How could I forget?" you said smiling to her. "You were the one that warned dad about Uncle ruining my family line by mating with that half-wit sister of yours."

"Hey! Don't talk about my half-wit sister when she isn't here! She can't defend herself."

"Yea cause I know you aren't going to." you felt somebody staring a hole in the back of your head but you shook it off. You knew who it was "How did you get in here?"

"Dai. I had to threaten to clobber him over his head with my fist a couple of times though."

"Just like old times huh?"

"Not so much, didn't have you there to egg him on to where I could actually hit him."

You laughed as you slid off the bed Ma'at transformed back into his more human-like form and walked over to Reika "Well I hope you two have had a great life together." You said walking over to grab your mother's necklace and put it on.

"We have thank you."

"Take good care of him Reika, he may be your mate but he was mine first."

Reika smiled at you "You did and I am grateful had he not met you, he would be dead by now."

"Yall don't be strangers now, you know where we live so come visit."

"We will, we'll have to bring the children." Reika said making you look sharply at Ma'at.

"You didn't tell me you had kids."

"You didn't give me the chance."

"Then hell I didn't! Who's the god mother?"

"You are –Name- don't worry I made sure nobody took that from you,"

You punched him in the arm "Better not or I'll cut it off and you can't have children or sex anymore"

He cupped himself "You are one cruel demon –Name-"

You grinned "I know."

You finally turned to Kurama and smiled "Good morning, Kurama" he grunted at you but didn't move. Ma'at studied him for a moment before nodding his head. Even though you saw this you ignored it. Despite what he said last night you weren't getting involved with him. "Come now Reika. Boys."

"Yes Ma'am"

Kurama watched as the women filed out with the twins but the male stayed. "Be patient with her."

Kurama narrowed his eyes "Why are you telling me this."

"While we were to be mated a long time ago I knew she wasn't the one for me. I was doing it for her sake before I met Reika and I was a coward. I didn't come back to tell her about it until now. While she isn't showing it…and might not ever show it…it will hit her hard that I didn't come say something to her. If you love her tell her." He started out the door.

"How did you know?"

Ma'at stopped and turned "You feel as if she is somebody you can't live without. I know you just met her, but the first time I met Reika I knew, and I've never regretted my decision other than hurting the most precious person in the world to me. –Name- is very precious to me second only to my family. I won't see her hurt again Kurama, While she didn't know I was there I saw what she went through with the other one, I don't want her going through that again." he turned his back to Kurama before saying "She realized that the love she had for me and the love has for you are different, she didn't back then, but she does now. I suggest you try slow Kurama, you go fast you will only push her away." Ma'at then walked out the door.

Kurama followed at a distance twice now he had been told to tell you, would that really help or hurt the situation? He didn't know, he needed to think about it then decide on a course of action. He walked down the stairs to see you kissing them both on the cheek before showing them out the door. Dai bombarded you as soon as you walked back in "How did he get mom's necklace?"

"I gave it to him so it would protect him."

"You said you lost it."

"I said I didn't have it at the time. I never said I lost it."

Dai gave you a droll stare "-Name-."

"Oh shut up Dai, It was mine and if I gave it to him I gave it to him. Drop the subject."

While Kurama was hidden in the shadows and didn't think that you and Dai knew he was there, he was about to walk up to the two of you when Dai looked around quickly "Are you over him?" he finally said when his gaze settled on you.

"I didn't have to get over him Dai, I realized the love I had for him was different than what I thought."

"How?"

"I just did, While I was hurt for him leaving and not coming back to me before now, I'm not so angry with him anymore." You started towards the library.

"Anymore?"

"Yes, I was angry with him for a long time because I didn't know if he was alive or dead. He was being a coward." Kurama narrowed your eyes had you heard?

"How do you figure?"

"He went off and mated with another woman Dai, would you want to go back to one that knew how to kill you, and make it painful enough that you wished you were dead?"

Dai stopped dead, "No I guess not."

"Didn't think so." You walked into the library and sat down in a chair. Dai sitting across form you "Trust me his staying away was the best thing for me."

"You think so?"

"Yes. I needed to learn a lot of things. Things I couldn't do with Ma'at around." You leaned forward "If he hadn't of stayed away I wouldn't be here for the boys."

"-Name-…"

"Everything happens for a reason Dai, and I can see that Ma'at staying away helped me grow to be what and who I am today. I would still be a prisoner to my own self if he hadn't."

"What do you mean?"

You stood restlessness keeping you from sitting still. "My powers scared me as a child. I didn't know how to control it. It threatened not only me but you, mom, and dad. I latched on to him because he knew what I was going through and could help me control it. I do love him just not as a lover."

"When did you find this out?"

"It took me a long time to learn this." Dai shifted forward and opened his mouth "It doesn't matter though, this is about the boys."

Dai sighed heavily "Keep deflecting everything onto the boys and you will regret it sis." He stood "I'm going to go check on the boys and their training. Talk to Dinji before it gets too late. I know you wanted to wait but, I don't think you can. Remember what happened to you." Dai left you alone staring out the window.

Kurama made his way back to his room to ready for the tour of the hidden passages when he had gotten up this morning he went to talk to Ito so that he would be ready. Luckily Ito didn't need to schedule a different time. He was getting dressed when he heard you in the hallway which was good he didn't have to go searching for you. He stepped from the room and almost bumped into you "Sorry –Name-"

You eyed him "It's fine." You started towards your room but he grabbed you. "Did you need something else?" you said looking at him as if he lost his mind by grabbing your arm. He didn't answer you right away while you knew he was there this morning you had tried your best to ignore him. You could feel the tension that was in the room and it radiated from one wall to the other and it was so thick in the air you could cut it with a knife.

"I told Ito we could explore the tunnels today."

"I never agreed to that."

He gave you a droll stare "Are you really going to be that stubborn right now?"

"Maybe." You jerked out of his grasp "You could have asked me."

"You aren't busy."

"You don't know that."

"The boys are training with Dai and the others. Your friend is gone. What are you planning on doing? Mope around in your room again?" you hadn't missed the underlying sarcasm when he had said friend but you did ignore it.

"So what if I am?"

"It's not good for you. We are going." He turned his back to you and you stuck your tongue out at him like a little kid. It was childish yes, but he was treating you like one.

"Must you be so annoying?"

He didn't turn around but did stop "Must you act like a child?" he replied and you gaped as he continued back into his room.

"You are such a bastard." You whispered as you turned back towards your room.

Kurama heard you but ignored what you said. It wouldn't do to start a fight with you. He gathered the bag he had packed of a few things he might need and walked to your room. The door was open and you were standing with your back to the door staring at something that was across the room from the angle he was standing he couldn't tell what I was. He walked and knocked on the side of the door. It startled you and made you jump, you turned around quickly "I'm ready when you are."

"I'm ready. Where are we going?"

"My room actually there is an entrance into the tunnels there we can use."

Ito appeared in the door way. "Unless you would prefer to use a different entrance Mistress."

"Where are the others?"

"The kitchen, library, Dai's room and this room."

"It might be safer to use my room, you know nobody comes in here without my permission, even the maids ask before coming in." you looked at Kurama "Besides there is a lock that they can break on your door, my door is break proof."

"It is completely up to you –Name-" Kurama said looking at you as you talked.

You looked at the desk again while you decided on what to do. "Ito, Kurama come in and shut the door." You waited for them to comply and then walked over to the desk. "Lock the door Ito." As he locked the door you tried pulling on the wood again it had taken you a few hours to realize that it had been a shelf at one point. "Ito, What was kept here?"

"A picture of your grandparents" he answered as he walked up behind you. "This was your mother's favorite place to hide things when she was a girl. While your grandparents gave her the biggest room and didn't snoop as other parents would, she would still hide things. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering because the wood as here and I wasn't sure why." He gave you a look that said he didn't believe you but nodded. "Alright where is this hidden passage way?"

"Should be in the closet. Follow me." He walked into the closet and to the furthest wall from the door. "This was the last entrance that was built into this house. There was initially only one entrance that would lead to five or six others so that anybody trying to use the tunnels to harm the family would get lost. After your grandparents moved in they added more, this was another reason that thy just gave your mother this room."

"Why?"

"They started with the library, it was the easiest because it was the least used room. Then they did the room up here." He pushed a button and the door swung open slowly "This room was done right before your mother came to us so your grandparents just never moved back into the room." He turned on the flash light in his hand and started down the hall. "If you want to explore the tunnel that branched off from here we can do that last I want to show you where the five tunnels meet."

You silently followed him down the passageway forcing yourself to ignore the tunnel that you passed as you continued to the center of the tunnels. You reached the center fifteen minutes later and waited while Kurama looked around. "It doesn't look like somebody's been down here for ages"

"I'm not surprised; most of the servants that knew about the tunnels are dead. There are very few of us old folks left."

"Do you need to explore the other four?" you asked itching to get back to search the other tunnel that leads off the one to your room.

"Are they like the one that we came down?" Kurama said looking at Ito.

"Pretty much a few curve but that's it."

"Ok, I can come back later for those, I want to know more about the tunnel that branches off."

"That I don't really know anything about, but we can search it if you would like." Kurama nodded "Ok follow me."

You reached the path ten minutes later and started down the tunnel. You walked for about a quarter the way down the path when you, who was at the front, stilled suddenly. "What is it mistress?"

You held your hand up for silence and stalked forwards a few steps. You could have sworn you heard a baby cry. When you didn't hear anything more, you motioned for the other two to follow you again. You frowned as you followed the tunnel deeper into the mountain that met the back of your property. It looked too clean for somebody not to have been coming down here.

At the end of the tunnel it opened into a dimly lit room. "What is this place." Ito said in wonderment.

There were writings of different kind all over the walls. "These writings look ancient." Kurama said running his hands over one of the four walls.

"Don't touch them Kurama." He turned to look at you. "There may be traps in here."

"Wouldn't they have been in the tunnels as well?"

You shook your head, "No, My family waited until the last moment to set traps. This gave the attackers a sense of accomplishment and a false sense of comfort."

"Let them think that they were sneaking up on you."

"Yes, so if I am correct this room is full of traps." You looked at Ito "Go stand by the entrance Ito."

"But, mistress."

"If me or Kurama gets hurt we can heal quickly, you will die instantly."

"It is my duty to keep you safe."

"This is beyond your job description, now do as I say."

He grudgingly complied and you walked over to stand next to Kurama "Can you read these?" he asked you and you nodded.

"Mom taught me and Dai this language that not even dad knew. She obviously knew one or both of us would find this place."

"So what does it say?"

You looked over at him and sighed "You might wanna sit down for this one."

Kurama shook his head "Just tell me"

"I need to go back before my parents met."

"Ok."

"My mom had a brother and sister they were the last three of one of the surviving lines that protected Ningenkai from demons that crossed over from Makai."

"I've never heard of these families."

"That is because we were secreted away from everybody, even from humans, it was how we survived."

"How did these families start?"

"The union between a human and demon."

"What?"

"Long ago, 500 years ago I think, there were two demon brothers. They left Makai in search of something different. They were tired of the same old thing. Just surviving. They traveled the worlds when they weren't sealed off until they came here to Ningenkai. This is where they met two human friends. They were in love at first sight with the humans but they were demons how were they supposed to get close to them. They decided to live as humans and try to get the women to love them. It didn't go exactly as planned."

"Why not?"

"The women were resistant to them. They had already been promised to other men and were determined to do what their fathers wanted them to do. But the demons didn't give up they were determined to have the women. They brought gifts to them leaving them where the women would find them." you walked pointing to the writings on the wall as you talked. "The women were still hell bent on staying with their families. So one day while they were out the demons paid a visit to their fathers and got them to change who they were promised to. This of course pissed off the women. They refused what their fathers said and ran off. While they were ready to do what their fathers said with the human men they knew that there was something off with the two men. While it bothered them they were still attracted to the demons and ran from them. Of course the demons being what they were, easily tracked them down and brought them back to be married."

"What happened to them?"

"They had children. Two different lines. That is the short version."

"Ok now tell me about your family."

"They lived for hundreds of years as the years passed by the demon in our bloodline became less and less. Since they stayed and lived here in Ningenkai there were only humans for the offspring to mate with and the demon blood kept getting diluted. So by the time my mother, aunt and uncle were born, there was very little demon blood in them."

"What about the priestess power?" You gave him a strange look "Dai told me about you and Ma'at."

You sighed "My mothers, mother was a direct descendant of a priestesses family, she knew this when she met my father despite being so little when my family's village was attacked. Her brother and sister fled taking her with them, they gave her into the care of the people who raised her."

"How did she know about the family?"

"My aunt and uncle took her off for her training when they realized that her powers were far stronger than anybody else in the line. They had to teach her to use the powers for good and not let the powers override her."

"If she was a priestess wouldn't the powers be good already?"

"One would think. Somewhere along my grandmother's line one of the priestesses decided that they wanted to use their powers to steal away the love of a man from one of her sisters. This tainted the powers and started turning them dark. It is one of the reasons that the family of priestesses kept away from people until they were to wed. From that day on any female born to this line has to work at keeping the powers from taking over them, otherwise all realms are in trouble."

"That is…"

"That's why I needed Ma'at's help, his mother was from a line of priestesses that knew how to deal with it. Since he was the only surviving child his mother had he was taught the way of a priestess. All children are born with the powers even male children but if you don't have the child nurture the powers to maturity then the lose them."

"Dai?"

"He has them he doesn't use them ever. Mom taught him and Riku in case they eve needed them. But, my father had the powers locked away inside them to keep them from being used for evil, while a female has the ability to control them easily a male in the family never has full control on his own. If they were to ever fall into the wrong hands I don't even think I could defeat them."

"Does anybody know how to unlock them?"

"Only me, maybe my aunt and uncle, but no just me dad made sure of that."

"Why?"

"My father knew if something happened to him and mom I would be the one to take over. I'm more like my father than the boys. I'm sure Dai told you I was distant as a child." Kurama nodded "There was a reason for that. Not only am I more like my father," you looked at him "And probably the famous Yoko Kurama, but my emotions fuel my dark priestess powers. Besides they are too much like my mother."

He gave you a dubious look "You sure about that?"

You smiled over at him "I'm pretty sure, Dai is all soft, you haven't seen him with your sister have you?" He shook his head "You should watch them sometime."

He cocked his head at you and said seriously "I prefer to watch you." Your smiled faltered and you quickly turned away to look at the door you had stopped at "-Name…"

"I don't see a key." You heard him sigh and move to stand beside you "We have to find a key."

"Not today, we have to train the boys, we can come back another day."

You looked at him "You sure?"

"Yea come on," he grabbed your arm and started away from the door pulling you along. When there was a sudden roar that shook the room. He pulled you closer to him shoving you against the wall to cover your body with his as a rock above you was knocked loose and fell. He didn't move until the roaring did and only then did he look over his shoulder keeping you still in case there was danger. "Uh…-Name-…What is that?" you craned your neck to see a white fox with red eyes stalking closer to the two of you.

"I don't know." You pushed at his shoulders "Move."

"No."

"Seriously Kurama move." You pushed harder "He won't hurt me."

"How do you know."

"Just trust me." He reluctantly moved out of the way and you moved to stand in front of him and bent down holding out your hand towards the fox. The fox took a step forward sniffing the air you waited as he moved closer and closer the color of his eyes turning a sky blue. "There, there we won't hurt you." He cocked his head to the side and stared at you "I wonder if he has a name." Kurama moved to stand closer to you and the fox growled backing away. "I don't think he likes you Kurama."

"Well that makes two of us."

"Baby." You took a step towards the fox "Are you here alone?"

A voice whispered through your mind _~yes, I am the guardian of this chamber~ _the voice startled you making you jump up and back knocking Kurama against the wall as he caught you.

"Sorry Kurama, he startled me. Do you have a name?"

_~I have been called many things over the years you may call me what you wish.~_

"What name were you given?" you saw the confused look on Kurama's face but ignored it for now.

_~The one before me was given the name Artic by the first priestess of your line.~_

"Artic it is then. This is Kurama, he's here to protect the family."

_~I don't like him. He smells.~_

You choked back a laugh "What's funny?"

"Nothing Kurama." You said turning towards him to smile at him sheepishly. There was a flash from behind you and you turned.

You turned to see the artic fox gone and in its place stood a dark haired man about Kurama's height "I said that I don't like you and you smell."

Kurama took a step forward and you put your hands on his chest and pushed him back "Not the time Kurama." You turned back to the man "If you could have done that why did you make me look like a fool while standing there trying to talk to you."

"Much more fun." He grinned.

You rolled your eyes at him "So…"

"It has been a long while –Name-."

Kurama looked at the confusion on your face "Do you know him?"

"No, I don't…"

"Of course you do. We met when you were a little girl."

"I think I would have remembered you."

"No you wouldn't have. Your mother made sure of that." He said in a growl.

"Why would she do that?"

"Because I gave you a gift she didn't like."

"What was that?"

"The gift you have used mercilessly."

Your eyes widened "You're her brother."

"Yes,"

"How did you end up here?"

"I chose this."

"Why?"

"Because I knew what was going to happen to me if I didn't. I used my powers as a child and lost control of them one day. Your mother and aunt saved me and I chose to be the guardian."

"What are you guarding?"

"That my niece is for you to figure out on your own…I must go now, keep your chin up, and remember if you ever need me use your mother's necklace to call for help." He disappeared.

You stared at the spot where he was for a long time before Kurama shook you. "Come on –Name- we can come back"

You nodded and followed him to where Ito still stood "Come on Ito. Let's get back" you absently followed Kurama and Ito back to the entrance in your room.

Ito shut it firmly and left you and Kurama "What was that all about?"

"He gave me the ability to see into the future if I really wished to. I have never used it before. While I have developed the ability by doing exercises I've never used it before."

"Why?"

"I wasn't allowed as a child and never did as an adult."

"He said used it mercilessly though."

"He meant the side effect. I can make people go crazy with the touch of my hand or showing them the one thing that scares them the most." You looked at him over your shoulder. "Luckily I can control both."

"That would be a problem wouldn't it?"

You nodded "At first it was hard but I learned real quick."

"Do you choose what gets shown to them?"

"Not all the time. If there is something that they fear or if it's something from their past that they have yet to reconcile with then that is what is shown to them. Otherwise I get to choose something most of the time it's chosen for them and they are trapped in the past or in a nightmare."

Kurama was silent for so long you started to sweat. It wasn't unusual for those who knew about your abilities to be wary and disappear or even flat out leave. It was the one thing that you wouldn't give up though. It made you feel close to your mother's family, the ones you didn't know and while it may seem silly to others you loved the powers you had. "Do you ever use it for personal gain?"

"I have. When I was younger..Riku, my older brother made me mad, so I gave him nightmares." Kurama gave you a 'that's not what I meant' look and you sighed "No there was one time I thought I was going to have to use it on a captive but I have never used it other than to annoy my brothers."

There was a knock on the door and you yelled for them to come in. This ended the conversation between you and Kurama as the boys rushed in and tackled you onto the bed. "TIME FOR YOU TO TRAIN US –NAME-!" they both yelled at the same time.

"You think so?"

"No. We know so." Kiba said crawling around to sit above your head.

"Were tired of the others training us. They let us slid with everything." Shinji said sitting on your stomach.

"They do, do they?"

"Yup. Especially Dai, he's always too preoccupied." You rolled your eyes at that. It didn't surprise you. After Kurama gave his permission they were all but mated.

"Alright then boys. I'll meet you downstairs." They rushed out the door nearly flinging Kurama into the wall behind him as they raced each other down the stairs.

"They don't like goofing off?"

"They want Mitsu back, can you blame them?"

"I guess not."

You stood and started towards the door when he grabbed your arm "We aren't finished talking –Name-."

"I think we are. I have things I need to do." You jerked free and disappeared down the stairs to train the boys.

You found the boys in the back yard staring at Dinji and Ritsu as they squared off. "What is going on?"

Kiba looked over at you. "Trying to beat each other up."

"I can see that but why?"

Shinji turned and walked to you "Ritsu said something about you and Kurama to Dinji and then they said other stuff and started fighting."

You sighed and nodded "Kiba come stand near Shinji." He did as you said and you walked towards the two idiots. "You two have three seconds to stop and I will stop you myself." They ignored you and continued to fight. Growling you stepped in-between them as they attacked each other again. Not able to stop themselves they came right to you. You grabbed Dinji by the neck while kicking Ritsu in the stomach sending him flying into the tree behind him. "I SAID STOP IT!" You still had Dinji by the neck as you looked over to see Ritsu struggling to get up. "Shinji, Kiba, go take care of Ritsu."

You turned and dragged Dinji into the woods behind the house you let him go about 10 feet into the woods and continued walking he followed after gaining his balance. "-Name-…"

"Don't talk." You turned so sharply that he ran into you almost making you fall backwards. You grabbed onto the tree beside you to keep from falling and glared at him "What the hell is your problem?"

"He said you…"

"Does it really matter what he said?"

"If it's true yes!"

"Why? I'm not your girlfriend nor am I your mate. I am my own person. I don't have time for you two to be acting like fucking children. I have children I have to take care of and worry about that actually want to find their mother. While you, Kurama, and Ritsu are acting like you have to pull your cocks out all the fucking time."

"Who said anything about Kurama."

"The only reason you would be fighting is if he said something about me and Kurama. I know you Dinji."

"Get over it. If I want a mate it will be who I choose and when I choose. I probably will never mate again. I hate people, you know how much I hate them."

"Do you hate me?"

"I don't…But I don't love you Dinji, which is something you are going to have to get through your head. I've been in your position before and you need to find somebody else. It will only hurt you in the end."

"Are you telling me this because you love him, or because you care about me?" You looked away from him you hadn't expected him to bluntly ask you. "I asked you a question and I want the truth."

You looked at him and answered him honestly "Both." You took satisfaction in the shock that crossed his face he had expected you to deny loving Kurama. "I don't want to see you hurt. I can't love you like you want me to."

"What about him."

"I may love him Dinji, but…I will probably never get with him. If I never find my brother and Mitsu I have to be there for the boys and they will take up the whole of my life."

"If you find them."

"I don't know. I don't need anybody as long as my family is happy I'm happy." Dinji opened his mouth but thought better of it and shook his head. "Come on I need to get back for the boys training." You left Dinji standing there not waiting for him to follow you dashed down the hill to find the boys rolling around on the ground and Ritsu sitting on the ground holding his chest. "What is wrong with you?" you said as you snatched up each boy by the collar. They folded their arms and glared at each other. Not answering you "I asked you a question" they still didn't answer you. "Fine you won't answer me no TV or toys for a week. Training, eating, and sleeping is all you will be doing for the next week." Their eyes widened as you set them down and they started talking at the same time. You held your hand for silence "You didn'tu want to tell me when I asked the first time, I don't want to hear it now. Go run your courses and no cheating either after that I want you to run laps. You have to have 10 laps done by dinner time tonight."

They groaned but trudged on you were not going to take any crap from them today or this week. "A little harsh don't you think?"

You looked over to see Yusuke standing by you "When you are in a pack and your pack leader asks you a question you answer without question or hesitation. What are you doing here I wasn't told I was to have guests." you turned to give Kurama a look.

"We told Dai we were coming."

You turned to look at Dai "Sorry Sis...Been a little busy today." he grinned at you and your rolled your eyes at him.

"Well you get to make sure the boys train today and no Mizuki time." You walked towards the house

"Now wait a minute..."

You ignored him and continued on into the house. The boys rushes in after you "But you said you would train us!" they said at the same time.

You turned towards them "That was before you got in trouble. Now go train with Dai."

The pouted all the way out into the yard. "You didn't even give them a chance."

You looked over to see Kurama standing there you hadn't heard him behind you. You shrugged and walked towards your work out room and unlocked the door. "As a leader you have to be strict. Being a former leader of a band of thieves" you shucked your shirt and pants before continuing "You should know these things."

He pulled his shirt off over his head and you couldn't help taking a peek at him. It made your mouth water and your pants wet with desire. You weren't sure if allowing him to spar with you was a good idea but you needed to blow off some steam and if that mean getting hot and sweaty with clothes on then that would have to do.

You didn't wait for him to ready himself you attacked immediately once his back was turned. Apparently he was expecting it because he spun out of the way and watched as you almost face planted into the wall.

"You learn quick" you said regaining your footing.

"When you are a former thief you learn certain things." He smiled as he threw your comment in your face.

You tilted your head "Former thief? I see no thief."

He stopped the grin that wanted to form he wouldn't give you the pleasure or satisfaction. "You must have a few issues then."

You narrowed your eyes and started to circle around him he turned keeping his eyes on you "Maybe you're the one with issues. I know what I'm talkin about." He didn't respond as he attacked you saw him step to the side and twisted trying to get out of the way. You barely got out of reach before you were turning to attack him. You hit him full force in the back making him fall flat on his face. "That is for saying I have issues."

"That was cheating." He said as he tried to throw you off.

"No its using your own weight and momentum against you. This isn't monopoly."

He looked over his shoulder at you as much as he could. You couldn't tell what he was thinking and it made you nervous and excited all at once. You could always read people and not being able to read him right now scared and thrilled you. This was the true Kurama. In school and even when you went to his house that one time he hid this side from everyone.

This darker more calculated side although you hid it well this was your weakness. That was the reason you fell so hard the first time. You wouldn't fall this time you would keep him at a distance it was the best thing you could do for yourself one heartbreak was enough to last you a lifetime.

You stood and allowed him to get up and the look he had was gone back in place was the smile and you stepped back getting ready for another attack when something wrapped around your legs and started up your body and pulled you backwards into the wall. You looked down to see it was vines. You were confused and looked up to see Kurama walking towards you, you started to struggle.

"You can't get out of this one -Name-."

"Now this is cheating this is supposed to be hand to hand practice." You glared at him.

"You never specified what kind of practice this was. All you did was strip and attack."

You cursed he was right you were so used to practicing with Dai you didn't have to tell him things like that. Even though you knew he was only using your lack of rules to make it work to his favor. You couldn't move or escape from the vines as he moved closer to you. It was nerve wracking to watch him stalk you and that was what he was doing stalking you like a tiger stalked its prey and you were the prey.

When he was inches from you, you stared at him not letting him get the best of you, he placed one hand on each side of your head and leaned in close to your face. "You know…" he trailed off leaving you in suspense. Your breath hitched waiting for him to finish what he was saying. His demeanor had changed it was more sexual than before. You knew you were still going through heat and with him being a fox demon you knew he was receptive to it. "I still remember the taste of you…" he moved his body closer to yours not touching but very close. Your knees went weak almost giving out and you looked away from him. You had never felt this way before with anyone "and the feel of you…" he pressed against you and released your hands to force your chin up to look at him "God -Name-" he kissed you forcing his tongue into your mouth. You stood there for a moment letting him hold you and kiss you. When you didn't respond immediately he grabbed a hold of your thighs and lifted you making you wrap your legs around his waist. You complied as you started to respond to his kiss and moaned. His penis was rigid against your vagina and having your legs wrapped around him like you did made his penis rub against you most intimately. With his hands on your hips pushing you down on him he rubbed against you sensually you groaned digging your hands into his hair holding on for dear life.

He pulled back to get some air and stared down into your face. Your eyes were closed in ecstasy as he continued to rub against you. You opened your eyes when you realized that he was caressing you through your shorts. He was watching you with assessing eyes, you knew he was trying to decide how far he should go. You didn't know how far you would let him go either.

He slid his hand up to the waistband of your shorts and slid his hand in them to touch you without the inhibition of the clothes. Your eyes closed on a moan as his flesh touched your flesh and you couldn't stop the thrust of your hips into his hand or the whimper that escaped your lips. It was blissful the feeling you were feeling you thought you loved HIM….that was nothing compared to what you were feeling now. You tilted your head back against the wall as you let the sensations roll over you.

Kurama sighed as he buried his face in your neck to inhale your scent he was fucked literally and figuratively...at least he hoped he would be literally tonight. You stiffened in his arms suddenly and he looked up at you questionly. You grabbed his hand and pulled it out of your pants slowly and slid from between him and the wall and he let you. You didn't look at him you couldn't look at him "I'm sorry" you choked and rushed to the door.

"-Name- wait!"


	8. Death or Surrender?

Chapter 8

You slammed your door shut and it echoed through the house you were sure. You quickly locked it keeping everybody out, you sat on your bed your body still tingling from his touch. You didn't know what you were going to do you shouldn't have let him get that close to you, but you couldn't have stopped your self if you wanted to from seeing where it was going to go. The only thing that had made you stop was the sound of the boys laughing as they passed the door. That made you stop him, it was what he was here for protection for the boys, not to sleep with you. That had been as effective as a bucket of ice cold water being thrown on you.

There was a knock on the door and you debated opening it. You didn't have to hide anything since you hadn't been crying and the blush on your face was now gone but you didn't feel like moving. You knew it was Dai when the handle started wiggling he was trying to pick the lock and you sighed and threw your hand towards the door making it open. He fell and barely had time to catch his self before his face hit the floor. Behind him were the boys and then Mizuki, Kurama, and his friends. You pasted on a bland look "What?"

Dai righted himself and gave you a look that said he wasn't going to leave it alone. "We need to talk sis."

"There is nothing to talk about." you stood and walked to the mirror to look at yourself and stopped dead at how you looked there was marks all over your neck and your lips were still red and swollen. "Fuck." you muttered under your breath before turning back to see that the boys had stepped into the room.

"There is news about Mom and Dad." Shinji said trying to keep the tears at bay.

You squatted down and held out your arms to the boys they rushed into them and you looked up at Dai. "What news?"

Mizuki who had walked up behind Dai spoke first. "Koenma said that he found a trail that lead to them."

"How? My Uncle wouldn't have made it easy for him."

"Apparently there was an assassin that leaked it."

"It's a trap. No assassin would have leaked anything."

"How do you know that?"

You shot a glare in Yusuke's direction "Because I know how my Uncle works and how assassins work. I use to be one in his employ."

There was a roar but you ignored it you knew it was Dai he didn't know that you had worked for your Uncle. "What?"

You looked up at him as he stood over you fuming "I worked in his employ as an assassin." Dai reached for you but didn't make it.

Kurama watched as you and Dai talked when the door opened. He felt satisfaction steal through him at the marks he had left while he hadn't planned on leaving those marks it was his possession that was on you marking you as his and you weren't getting away from him he wouldn't let you. You and him would talk with no interruptions before the end of this assignment.

When Dai roared and stepped out of view he reacted instantly following. He saw Dai reach for you and without thinking grabbed a hold of his wrist. "That wouldn't be wise." Kurama's voice was low and deadly when Dai locked eyes with him.

"This is none of your concern. Move."

"I am to protect both you and -Name- even from each other I will not allow you to touch her in anger."

"Dai…" Mizuki walked up him but didn't touch him. Dai spun on his heel and headed for the door.

"Don't let me catch you going near our uncle again -Name-. My patience and I have reached the end of the line with you and your secrets. I will not tolerate it no more."

Rage flared in your eyes "You are not the boss of me Dai."

He stopped dead and turned only his head to look at you "That is where you are wrong. Your head isn't where it needs to be...It's on other things and I will never forgive you if you fuck up and die. I will bring you back just to kill you myself." He left then not letting you have a chance to reply.

Mizuki followed him out of your room in silence you weren't going to apologize for searching for info on your brother and Mitsu.

"Shinji take Kiba and go to your room I need to talk with Kurama." when they left the room you looked at him "I need you to stick to them like glue for the next few weeks please. If there is news my uncle leaked it and it isn't good." you walked past him and he grabbed you.

"Where are you going -Name-?"

"I need time alone to think." you walked down the stairs and into the library making sure to close and lock the door behind you. You didn't want anybody discovering you had left too soon. You walked to the entrance to the passageway and opened it you stepped inside and made sure that the entrance was shut tightly it didn't matter if you couldn't get back though you were leaving after talking with your uncle. You followed the pull towards the entrance and down the branch off of the tunnel to your room. "Hello?"

The wolf appeared again before he flashed into a human form "What brings you niece?"

"What is behind the door? Can it help me defeat my uncle?"

"Yes. But you need to think about what you are planning. Behind this door isn't something that can be used lightly or stupidly."

"Will it harm the boys?"

"As long as they are nowhere near you." he hesitated a moment and you caught it.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"If you use what is behind the door you may...the boys might lose you."

"What do you mean?"

"It would be best if I showed you"

The door slowly opened and you followed him inside. Behind the door there was a glowing crystal. It was glowing a dark purple and you could feel power radiating from it. "What is this?"

"This is the power that your mother had. We had to remove the majority of it from her because it was too strong and too dark to control." You reached out to touch the crystal and he grabbed your hand "You sure about this -Name-? There is no turning back after this and you may lose control."

"I need to defeat him or go to him something that will release my family."

"Then lets make a deal you go to him before you take this and make a deal that way you can say your goodbyes to everybody especially the boys. Then you can have this power."

"I might not get a chance to come back here alone."

"You'll figure it out."

"Ok."

You walked back through the passageway and out into the forest behind your house you quickly took a look around before scaling the back wall up to the back of your property. You slipped back into the house and opened the library door. You made your way back up to your room and shut your door locking it to keep everyone out. When you turned around though you weren't alone. Kurama sat on your bed and you leaned back against the door "We need to talk -Name-"

"About?"

"Us."

"There is no us." you pushed off the door and walked over to the window "You are here to protect the boys."

"That is only half of my mission. I am also supposed to protect you even from yourself." he was standing right behind you and you could feel him. You were going to let him touch you and you knew it from the day you met him you would let him.

You turned to him and sighed "Kurama look…" he grabbed you and kissed you shutting you up completely.

He pulled you closer and you let him you couldn't resist him any longer than you had already. He trailed kisses down your neck to the collar of your shirt and stopped long enough to pull it off of you then continued his descent. When he reached your nipple he sucked on it through the thin silk of your bra and you arched your back into his mouth and moaned. He slid his hand into the front of your pants and you hissed as his hand touched you.

"Oh god you're so wet and ready for me." His hot breath on your nipple sent a shudder down your spine. You reached down and grabbed at him through his pants and squeezed making him groan. You pulled back and stepped towards the bed he followed you to the bed and you twisted and pushed him onto the bed he wasn't prepared for it and only managed to twist his body to fall on his back you straddled him and started with his shirt making him sit up to pull it over his head quickly before pushing him back onto the bed you bit him lightly on his neck before kissing your way down his chest to his stomach and to the top of his jeans.

You looked up at him and he watched as you unbuttoned his jeans and smiled "I like a man that goes commando." then pulled him out. You grabbed him and licked the tip before taking it into your mouth and sucking it to the hilt. You heard him hiss and you smiled before moving your head back until only the tip was in your mouth. You flicked your tongue on the underside of the head which made him grab a hold of your head and pull you off.

"Keep that up and this will be quick."

You smiled as he drug you up onto the bed under him "Out of practice are we?" The glare he gave you made you smile even wider "Don't worry been a while for me too."

He ripped your jeans and thong off you before spreading your legs wide "Good." Without warning he drove himself into you as far as he could making you gasp in surprise "I'll go slower later" he grunted as he started pumping himself in and out of you. You couldn't respond to him as pleasure rushed through your body before centering at the apex of your thighs. You didn't want slow you needed hard and rough. You raked your fingernails down his back and knew you were leaving marks but he didn't say anything he just kept moving with his face buried in your neck. It wasn't long before you were ready to come and your walls tightened around him "Come -Name-. I need to feel you coming around me." that made you come hard you bit into his shoulder to keep from screaming out as you came gripping him so hard you made him follow you milking his seed pulling all you could. You laid there with him collapsed on top of you not moving breathing hard against his shoulder. When he rolled off of you he pulled you to lay on his chest "Sleep -Name-." you nodded and fell asleep soon after.

You woke up later to his head between your legs licking you. Your head fell back on a moan and you arched up into his mouth. It was impossible to even think at the moment with his head between your legs. You jerked when a finger found it's way into you and you looked down to see him still at you his finger adding to your pleasure. Again you came biting into your arm to keep the noise down. While you were still coming down from your orgasm he flipped you over and drove into you from behind going deeper than he had the first time. You dug your claws into the headboard and pushed back against him taking all of him into your body. He rammed into you as hard as he could not holding any strength back with you. You took everything he gave you and when you came he came with you. He leaned over and in the heat of passion bit into your shoulder holding you still as he poured his seed into you again marking you as his.

After you were finished you laid in his arms waiting for him to say something because you knew it was coming. "This had been inevitable."

He made it a statement "Yes. We couldn't have stopped this even if we tried."

"And try you did." you smiled and nodded your head. "I told you I always get what I want..." he made you look at him "I want you -Name- for now and until one of us dies."

"Kurama.." a knock on the door stopped you from finishing you got up and wrapped a blanket around you to answer the door you opened it just enough for you to see who it was "What Dai?"

"We need to have a house meeting." he said it in a gruff voice and had a look on his face that said he was angry.

"Ok...I'll be down in a few minutes."

"I'll be waiting for you and Kurama in the library." he turned away from you as you blushed.

You shut the door and turned to see Kurama already up dressing and sighed it was for the best. You quickly got dressed and started into the hallway when Kurama pulled you into his arms for a kiss "We can talk later." you nodded without looking at him if everything went the way you planned it there wouldn't be a later.

You followed Kurama into the library where everyone was seated. Dai stood pacing the room in front of the fireplace. "Glad you could join us. Now to business."

"What is it you plan to do?" You said to him and he glared.

" We will attack."

"We can't" you were not letting him make the battle plan you had one of your own.

"I will be the one that makes the decisions for this family."

That made you bristle "Listen here you arrogant bastard I am still the head of this family and until I die I will be the leader."

"Your head isn't clear."

"Neither of our heads are clear Dai!" You yelled "We are missing family I understand that you want to find them but attacking isn't the answer we attack suddenly we really will lose them."

"It is said they are lost already."

"He wants you to attack so he can kill us all! If he has the boys and were dead he has power over the family again! Do you want the boys in his care truly? Cause that is exactly what will happen. Let me contact someone one and get a little bit of information then we can make a plan of action."

"You have three days"

"Ok" you nodded and rushed to your room. Hopefully you could convince him to make a deal. You packed light you took some of your old Maikai clothes and put them on as you finished dressing the door opened and in walked the boys.

"-Name- don't leave."

You kneeled down in front of them "I'll be ok I'm going to get your mom and dad."

"We don't wanna lose you.". Kiba looked at you with tears in his eyes.

"Who said you would lose me?"

"You don't plan on coming back."

You couldn't hide the shock on your face when Kiba said that to you. "Yes I do."

"No you don't." It was Shinji this time. "You are leaving and never coming back."

You looked away from them "Sometimes in life you have to make sacrifices no matter how hard they are to make. I love you boys I do but I am going to have to make a trade with him. It will be my life for that of your parents."

"-Name-..."

"I can't promise that I will come back. But I will make you this promise. I promise to always be with you no matter what happens to me I will always be in your heart and I will always love you. Remember that and don't tell anybody what you can do...seeing into the future or seeing the death of someone will be something people will hunt you down for. I will be back before I go see Uncle ok?" They nodded "Good. I love you boys." You hugged them and then opened a portal right into your uncle's throne room.

You heard screeching and hissing as the cloud of dust settled "Well, well the long lost princess has returned."

Your uncle smiled at you. "Hello uncle."

"-Name- what brings you here?"

"I have come to make a deal."

You saw his ears twitch slightly you knew you had gotten his full attention "What might that be?"

"You release my brother, all of his soul and body, and the boy's mother."

"What will I get in return?"

You looked him right in the eye "Me. You can have me."

"This has to be a trick my Lord." It was Yuna who was sitting next to him.

"If there is one thing I know about my niece, I know that she is no liar. She gets that from her mother. Let me think about it."

"No. The deal is only good right now, right here. When I leave the deal leaves with me."

"After all this time why now?

"The boys need their mother and father. They get them and you get the heirs you've always wanted."

"Well, well my cold hearted niece has learned to truly love someone other than herself."

You flinched inside he was the only one that knew the true reason you were distant from others and it had nothing to do with the demon who left you or even Ma'at. You would never let anybody know and keeping him close ensured that as well as the boys safety. "Do we have a deal or not?."

"Yes"

"Give me three days and I will come to you."

"One."

"Two."

"My Lord this has to be a trap!" She hissed at him this time you knew he was going to cave he could never resist you or what you wanted.

"Shut up...You have two days to say your goodbyes to the boys then you are mine."

"Deal"

"However do you not come I will kill them both."

"I will be here. I will give them passage home as well so you need not worry about that."

"Time is ticking." You opened another portal into your room and sealed it. You didn't want him to use it.

"How did it go?" You spun to see Dai lounging on your bed.

"Fine. I got the information I needed."

"About Kurama"

"Dai don't start."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes. But I will not give into that love."

"Why?"

"I don't deserve it. Now leave it alone Dai."

He stared at you for a minute then sighed. "What did you find out?"

"Exactly what I said. You need to get a plan ready I'm going back in two days to meet with my old friend again."

"How do you know they aren't lying?"

"I just know. Now get ready they will help get us into the castle."

Once he left you made your way down into the chamber under your room. You were going to get the Crystal. "-Name-."

"We made a deal the life of them for mine."

"Are you sure niece? There is no turning back."

He held out his hand as he asked you. You took the cloth from him and nodded "If I can do anything to keep the boys safe it will not matter what the cost."

You opened the cloth and in side lay the Crystal. "Do not touch it with your bare hands until you are absolutely ready."

"Ok. I won't. Thank you uncle, I promise that I will not fail." You opened another portal this one just outside the gates and stepped through it. The castle was as dreary as the first time you saw it and you shivered. "Well it's now or never." You walked to the gates and they lowered them so you could enter.

When you reached the throne room your uncle was lounging in his chair. "You're back so soon? Eager are we?"

You glared at him "Where are they?"

"Bring the prisoners."

You watched as Riku and Mitzu were brought into the throne room "-Name- what are you doing here? "

Ignoring him you turned to your father's brother "I need to test them."

He frowned "Why? I put his soul back."

"I'm not so foolish to go on blind faith once was enough for a lifetime."

"Go ahead then. Although I don't know how you are going to do that."

You smiled "Clearly uncle you know nothing about the powers from my mothers family." You walked over towards them stopping just before Riku.

"-Name- I know what you are doing and you better not or I will beat your ass."

"I need to be sure I am sending the boys their parents. I will not allow them to be harmed they are my world and I will not allow them to come here to this horrible place where there is no love only hate. They wouldn't survive." Closing your eyes you placed a finger on his forehead and sent out your power making him sleep and giving him nightmares was the only way for you to be sure his nightmares were always the same.

Sending your mind into his was draining and you had to do it twice so you were quick, Inside his mind was a picture of you lying dead at his feet anger etched on his face "I hate you -Name- I hate you for leaving me."

You came back into your body and swayed a little he jerked and glared at you but you just smiled a real genuine smile he really was Riku in there this time. You hugged him before moving around to Mitzu you knew her fear as well and sent her to sleep the same way you did your brother and sent your mind into hers.

As before she was worried about dying and leaving her boys. You knew that anybody could figure it out but you dug a little deeper not many people knew how she thought she would die. You saw her lying on the ground with a figure or Riku standing over her "I told you I would get them bitch."

"You don't have them! -Name- does"

You staggered harder this time as you came back into your body and somebody caught you against them. It didn't matter that you were probably bleeding from your nose and ears that would heal you only cared about getting them home. Pushing away from the body you walked over to where they were and opened a portal "Take care of my boys now." And before they could say anything you pushed them through before collapsing.

"Three weeks" Dai looked out over the backyard of his home before spinning around slamming his fist onto the desk in front of him "THREE WEEKS! KOENMA! YOU SAID HAVE FAITH WHERE IS SHE?"

"We are searching everywhere."

Dai opened his mouth but Riku cut him off as he walked into the room "It's not Koenma's fault."

Dais set his glare on Riku "Don't even get me started on you brother."

"Don't pick a fight that you can't win little cub. I am still your older brother."

"Yes the brother that let his sister take his place."

"Don't you dare say that to me I couldn't have stopped her."

"Why not?" Dai yelled getting in Riku's face.

Riku stared at him before grabbing him by his collar "She used her power to make sure that I was me I told her I would beat her ass if she did it. You want to know why she left willingly Dai? Reason number 1...she wants the boys to grow up like we did with family. Reason number 2." he pointed at Kurama. "Leaving and going to uncle is how she is coping with her feelings. Destroying her self is what she is best at or did you forget?"

Dai looked away from Riku as Riku pushed him away "No I haven't forgotten."

"She can't cope with feelings of love like we can you knew this when she was young so why in all of Makai would you think that Kurama telling her he wanted her for the rest of his life was a good idea?"

"How..."

"Just because she tries to put me to sleep to give me nightmares doesn't mean it works. I did some digging in her mind and only you would have told him something like that. You made him scare her Dai."

"But..." Dai tried talking but Riku kept going.

"She even told my children...mine that she had to sacrifice herself to save me and Mitzu. My children are attached to her and now to redeem myself in their eyes after what that bastard made me do to them I have to get her stubborn ass back here alive and safe do you know how hard that is going to be even after finding out where she is?"

"Yes."

Three weeks ago (Human Time) you would have never thought you would be here in Makai and it was draining you mentally. You had to always be on guard looking out for Yuna she hates you for taking your brother away and now she hates you for taking away your uncle's attention. You couldn't help he fell in love with you all those years ago hell you didn't even know that he was your uncle then.

You had never truly found love until Kurama. You knew from the moment you saw him that you would forever be in turmoil whether it was alone or not. You knew it was only a matter of time before you had to partner up with him or you would run into him outside of school and you would become friends.

Now it would be alone you would never see them again as soon as you got the chance to see your uncle you were killing him. You pulled out the Crystal and looked at it for the thousandth time that day it was your last hope.

Somebody knocked on the door and you yelled for them to come in after hastily hiding the Crystal. One of your old assassin buddies walked in. "Been a while -Name-"

"Yes it has."

"I hear you gave up." You didn't answer. "Tell me the truth -Name- what are you doing here?"

"I traded my life for that of my brother and the mother of his children."

"That was stupid."

"No it wasn't. The boys needed their mother and father."

"How do you plan on mating with him?"

You gave him a weird look "I don't think I need to explain the facts of life to you."

"You don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

He shut the door completely this time and walked over to stand in front of you and have a big sniff. "Love, you have been claimed"

"Nobody has claimed me." You narrowed your eyes at him.

"I hate to be the one to tell you my dear but you are thoroughly claimed scent and all." He pulled you up off the bed and over to stand in front of the mirror he reached over your shoulder from behind and undid a couple of buttons on your clothes. It was just enough for him to bare your right shoulder. You stared at the unmistakable bite marks on your shoulder. "See...you have been claimed and when your uncle sees this he might kill you. I'm surprised he didn't detect the scent of another male on you."

You pulled your clothing up on your shoulder and turned away from the mirror. "Im going to kill him next."

The bat demon laughed "He didn't ask for permission I take it?"

You glared at him fire flaring in your eyes "I am nobody's claim...ever!"

He smiled at you "Thats my girl...I knew there was still fire in you."

You smiled at him "I'm a bomb and somebody just lit my fire so imma bout to blow."

"Don't be too harsh on the boy. I'm sure he did it without thinking."

"Don't do it batman. Do not take up for him. Especially when you don't know him."

"I wouldn't call that taking up for him."

"Get out. I need to sleep."

A little while later you paced the room waiting to see your uncle he had called for you you held the cloth with the Crystal in it under your clothes just in case you needed it.

When he finally let you into his throne room you were surprised to see him alone. "Where are your lackeys?"

"I told them to leave."

"Do you think that is wise?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Do you forget what I said?"

"When? The first time we met?"

"Yes."

"I won't let you kill me -Name- this kingdom is mine."

"The kingdom is mine uncle. You are just here temporarily."

He laughed "What can you do with a kingdom full of assassins?"

"I can do much with a kingdom full of assassins uncle."

"They would never listen to you."

"They don't respect you...They fear you. I know for a fact if I was one of your assassins I would be plotting your downfall."

He smirked "I remember the first time I saw you. You were all I wanted beside me here in the kingdom."

You waved your hand in the air creating a chair out of the ground and sat down. "You didn't know who I was then."

"Doesn't matter I wanted you."

"And now?" You held your breath waiting for his answer you knew who he was back then. You had played that to your advantage.

He stood and moved to stand in front of you. "I still do." He leaned towards you, you knew he was trying to kiss you. The door burst open and Yuna walked in strutting over towards you and your uncle. Hissing he pinned her against the wall by her neck "I thought I said not to bother me!"

"There is a group of demons walking towards the gates." She gasped as he squeezed harder.

Dropping her he spun around and yelled for batman. "Yes"

"Take her to her room and lock her in there protect her." He left the room in a whirl and you old buddy laughed at you.

"What?"

"I see why he doesn't know."

You stood and headed towards the door "Why?"

"Even after finding out he was your uncle he still is in love with you."

"Yes I know this."

"He never wanted the boys to raise he always wanted you. That's why he kept them alive."

"I don't know what you are talking about batman."

"Oh yes you do you just don't want to admit it. Now what is the real reason you traded yourself?"

"I told you why."

"The one that marked you."

You spun around to face him "Has nothing to do with my decision to trade myself for my brother!"

"You can lie all you want -Name- you love him and you're running away. Killing your uncle is your outlet. Do you really think that by killing him you will trade the hatred for love?"

"Damnit Kurone!" you yelled you had turned back to him and didn't hear the door open "I can not love him I am incapable of loving anybody but myself! My parents took away that part of me because I could never learn how to control my emotions I love nobody I can tell people I love them i can act like I love them but I will NEVER love anybody again that not only includes the demon stupid enough to try and claim me but my family I will Never be able to love my family!" You took a breath "My emotions controlled my powers by taking my emotions I control my power and nobody can use it but me."

He stood there staring but it wasn't at you. You turned and saw that Yuna and your uncle were tied down and your brothers were standing there glaring at Kurama while he stood there stunned you shrugged and turned back to Kurone "Kurama."

"I see you know the demon stupid enough to try and make a claim on me. I will leave you to catch up." You turned to make a portal to leave when a hand closed around your arm.

"You aren't leaving" it was Kurama.

"The hell I'm not you bastards fucked up my plans!"

"We saved you."

You jerked out of his grasp and backed away "I didn't need saving I was going to kill him and take my place here in my father's kingdom."

"Let him have the kingdom -Name-".


End file.
